Bonjour Paris
by Milk40
Summary: Suite de La partie de chasse. Bella file le parfait bonheur avec Edward depuis 6 mois, et c'est avec le coeur gros qu'elle s'envole à destination de Paris sans lui. Il a promis d'aller la rejoindre bientôt, sauf que... Conte destiné à un lectorat adulte.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteure: les personnages qui ****se retrouvent dans cette histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Attention, contenu à caractère hautement sexu****el qui pourrait choquer certaines lectrices.**

**Eh oui, j'ai pensé qu'il serait bon de vous faire ce petit rappel puisqu'il y a plus d'un an que j'ai écrit **_**La partie de chasse**_**, et que cette nouvelle fic en est la suite tant attendue.**

**Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire que je commence aujourd'hu****i se veut tout aussi surréelle que les autres que j'ai écrites jusqu'à maintenant. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Bonjour Paris**

Premier chapitre

**BPOV**

J'étais encore à moitié endormie lorsque je sentis quelque chose s'introduire doucement dans mon vagin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Edward ne pouvait pas voir mon visage car je lui tournais le dos, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que mes sens étaient en alerte à présent.

Ce n'était jamais un problème de faire pénétrer le vibromasseur "Royal Princess" dans ma chatte, aux aurores, car la plupart du temps j'étais encore lubrifiée, conséquence de nos ébats nocturnes. Edward adorait me réveiller en m'envoyant dans la stratosphère de la volupté, mais il était toujours pressé à cause de son travail, et n'avait donc pas le temps de s'attarder au lit. Il se servait du vibromasseur pour m'amener rapidement au sommet de mon désir, et lorsqu'il voyait que j'étais sur le point de jouir, il le retirait pour le remplacer par son érection matinale.

J'étais habituée à cette routine maintenant; il y avait six mois qu'Edward Masen, PDG des entreprises _Softag, _faisait partie intégrante de ma vie. Il était mon amoureux et, bien que sa résidence principale soit située à Chicago, il passait les trois quarts de son temps à New York pour pouvoir être avec moi le plus souvent possible. J'avais toujours mon appartement à Williamsburg, dans Brooklyn, mais je n'y avais que rarement mis les pieds depuis qu'Edward m'avait convaincue de m'installer dans son magnifique condo sur Central Park Est, à Manhattan, peu de temps après la Thanksgiving.

Pour me décider à passer la majeure partie de mon temps libre chez lui, il n'avait pas hésité à demander à son chauffeur de me reconduire à mon lieu de travail tous les jours et de venir m'y chercher après les heures de cours. Cet arrangement m'avait beaucoup embarrassée au début. Il faut savoir que l'école où j'enseignais la littérature était située dans un quartier très défavorisé de Brooklyn. Avant ma rencontre fortuite avec Edward – enfin, si on peut qualifier de fortuit un enlèvement sur un lieu de campement sauvage – j'avais l'habitude de prendre mon vélo pour me rendre à l'école. Beau temps mauvais temps, et en toute saison. De manière générale j'étais une personne très maladroite, sauf, justement, quand j'étais à bicyclette. Un phénomène que j'aurais été bien en peine d'expliquer à qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs… Mais évidemment, Edward ne voulait pas que j'utilise mon vélo pour me déplacer de la cinquième avenue à Manhattan jusqu'à Brooklyn. Il semblait vraiment craindre que je sois victime d'un accident de la circulation (ou peut-être que j'en cause un) entre le MoMA et mon école. C'était un peu humiliant parfois; il avait l'air de s'imaginer que j'étais fragile comme du cristal de Swarovski.

Par le passé, lorsque j'arrivais à l'école à bicyclette, j'avais l'impression d'amoindrir l'écart entre mon statut social et celui de mes élèves. Mais depuis quatre mois, ils me voyaient descendre d'une Mercedes noire tous les matins, et je n'allais certainement pas leur expliquer que c'était parce que je sortais avec un des hommes les plus riches du pays et qu'il ne voulait pas me voir traverser la moitié de la ville sur un VTT.

Le vibromasseur était complètement inséré à l'intérieur de moi à présent, et c'était de plus en plus difficile de faire comme si je dormais toujours d'un sommeil profond. Combien de temps allais-je être en mesure de me retenir de bouger ou d'ouvrir la bouche pour gémir? Tout dépendait à quelle vitesse Edward réglait le jouet… Il y eut un petit "clic", et tout à coup l'appareil se mit à vibrer contre mes parois internes. C'était un engin un peu diabolique car il vibrait simultanément à deux endroits, en fait. Je subissais à la fois un massage vaginal et une stimulation de mon point G, si bien que l'excitation venait de plusieurs places en même temps.

« Si tu dors comme une souche ce matin, il va falloir employer les grands moyens pour te réveiller, belle Isabella, » entendis-je la voix veloutée et un peu rauque d'Edward déclarer.

Soudainement, les vibrations se firent plus intenses et plus rapides, et je commençai à sentir mes entrailles me tirailler. Le bas de mon corps se mit à se mouvoir en cadence pour essayer de faire pénétrer le vibromasseur encore plus profondément en moi. Bon Dieu, à ce rythme là, j'allais venir en moins d'une minute!

« Ah, tu n'es plus du tout endormie, à ce que je vois! »

La main d'Edward qui ne manipulait pas le vibromasseur vint se poser sur mon sein droit et entreprit de le stimuler lui aussi.

« Edward, si tu continues comme ça, je vais jouir dans la seconde, » protestai-je mollement.

J'étais dans un état second, incapable d'avoir une seule pensée cohérente. Quel jour étions-nous aujourd'hui?

« Laisse-toi aller, ma toute belle, c'est exactement ce que je cherche à accomplir, » répondit Edward.

En disant ça, il me retourna prestement pour que je sois face à lui, réussissant à bouger mes jambes de manières à ce que le jouet enfoncé dans mon sexe n'en ressorte pas, et il alla mettre sa bouche sur le mamelon qu'il venait de faire durcir avec ses caresses. Il l'aspira entre ses lèvres et je poussai une plainte sonore, car au même moment, il appliqua une pression supplémentaire sur mon point G avec le vibromasseur, ce qui me procura un orgasme fulgurant.

« Edward je vais… Aaaahhhhh! »

Pendant que je me contractais sous l'effet des ondes de plaisir, Edward lâcha mon sein pour s'emparer de mes lèvres afin que mon cri de volupté aille se perdre dans sa bouche. Tandis qu'il m'embrassait passionnément, il retira le jouet de ma chatte et s'amusa à le faire vibrer sur mon clitoris. Je poussai un autre gémissement, mais ma bouche était toujours soudée à celle de mon amant. Pour me venger, j'attrapai son sexe et l'enveloppai de mes deux mains avant de le serrer et de commencer à pomper. La seconde suivante, les lèvres d'Edward n'étaient plus sur les miennes et mes mains n'étaient plus sur sa verge. Edward avait basculé par-dessus moi et tenait mes bras au dessus de ma tête pour les immobiliser. Il avait aussi abandonné l'usage du vibromasseur, que j'entendais maintenant ronronner sur le tapis.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce qui te prend ce matin, Bella? » Demanda-t-il en m'observant intensément, penché sur moi, ses genoux reposant dans le creux entre mes hanches et ma taille.

C'était presque impossible pour moi de soutenir son regard alors que j'avais son phallus en érection à si peu de distance de mon visage, comme pour me narguer. J'étais certaine que si je relevais un peu mon tronc, je réussirais à l'attraper entre mes lèvres, et alors…

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, Edward. J'aime bien me faire réveiller tous les matins par une petite fiesta intime, mais j'aime aussi quand ça se termine avec ton arme de séduction massive pour la danse finale. Il me semble que tu as été un peu trop prompt aujourd'hui. Tu dois partir et je voulais te faire ta fête moi aussi! »

Edward ne répondit rien sur le coup et me regarda avec son sourire en coin qui me donnait des bouffées de chaleur.

« Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de marrant, par hasard? » Questionnai-je, un peu frustrée par l'attitude de mon amoureux.

« Bella, chérie, je sais que je te fais beaucoup d'effet, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était au point de te faire perdre la tête… »

Je détestais quand il parlait par énigmes, surtout lorsqu'il employait un ton condescendant. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Edward, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis, et si tu ne veux pas me laisser m'occuper de… ton problème, je vais aller me préparer pour la journée. Mes cours débutent dans moins de deux heures, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié… »

« Mauvaise réponse, trésor. Tu ne donnes pas de cours aujourd'hui, et j'ai tout mon temps pour profiter de toi encore, parce que j'ai déjà averti Mike qu'il devrait se débrouiller sans moi au bureau. »

Je commençais à me demander si je n'étais pas malencontreusement atterrie dans un épisode de "La Quatrième Dimension". Les paroles d'Edward n'avaient aucun sens. À moins que…

« Quelle date sommes-nous aujourd'hui? » Demandai-je au bout de quelques secondes.

« On est le 27 mars, et tu dois te rendre à JFK avant 16h cet après-midi. Et je te rappelle que tu n'as pas encore fait ta valise. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'ai pris congé. Tu tenais absolument à ce que je passe les quelques heures avant ton départ avec toi. »

Edward avait relâché son emprise en me fournissant ces explications et il s'était reculé pour voir ma réaction. J'en profitai pour me rasseoir à la tête du lit et je ramenai les draps sur moi.

« Foutu bordel, ça m'apprendra à me saouler la gueule avec Alice, Rose et Esme un lundi soir. Ça ne m'a pas donné un mal de crâne, mais ça m'a fait oublier que c'est demain que j'ai rendez-vous avec mon éditeur français à Paris. »

« C'était tout à fait normal que tu célèbres ton départ pour la France avec tes copines, ma chérie. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une écrivaine connaît un tel succès avec son premier roman. Je suis fier de toi, et je vais tout faire pour me libérer et aller te rejoindre à temps pour le Salon du Livre au Centre Pompidou la semaine prochaine. »

Lorsque j'avais fait la connaissance d'Edward, vers la fin du mois de septembre, il y avait seulement quelques jours que j'avais envoyé le manuscrit de mon premier roman à quelques maisons d'édition New-Yorkaises. J'étais loin de me douter que l'une d'entre elles allait être intéressée à me publier. Et j'étais surtout loin de me douter que mon bouquin, _Ne pleure pas Lola_, allait devenir un best seller en l'espace d'à peine trois mois. L'histoire racontée dans mon livre était très sombre. Ça parlait du destin tragique d'une jeune femme abusée par l'amant de sa mère, et qui mourait en tentant d'échapper à son sort.

Devant l'ampleur des ventes au pays – plus de 300 000 exemplaires vendus jusqu'à maintenant – mon éditrice avait commencé à contacter les maisons d'édition à l'étranger, et c'est ainsi que j'avais été conviée au Salon du Livre Parisien qui avait lieu la semaine suivante, en plus d'avoir rendez-vous chez Albin Michel pour discuter du contrat de traduction. Mon éditrice tenait absolument à ce que je sois présente pour rencontrer les gens de la maison. Je ne voyais pas vraiment pourquoi; je ne parlais pas un traître mot de français et elle allait devoir discuter à ma place.

J'étais très triste qu'Edward ne puisse pas faire le voyage avec moi; il était polyglotte et le français était une des langues étrangères qu'il parlait couramment en plus de l'italien, l'espagnol, le portugais et l'allemand. Mais mon voyage en France tombait à un moment où il avait plusieurs choses importantes à régler au siège social de _Softag _à Chicago.

Je soupirai profondément. « Ça va être la semaine la plus longue de toute ma vie. »

Un peu plus et je me serais mise à pleurnicher, nom d'un chien. J'aurais dû avoir honte d'être à ce point dépendante d'un homme, mais j'étais folle d'Edward et, aussi bien l'avouer sans ambages, je me sentais en manque tous les jours où on ne baisait pas comme des lapins. C'était sa faute: il connaissait tous les trucs pour me faire jouir comme une malade. Bien sûr, il y avait plus qu'une parfaite entente sexuelle entre nous, mais le sexe était ce qui nous avait rapprochés avant tout le reste, alors c'était normal d'en avoir tant besoin. J'étais humaine après tout… et je n'étais pas frigide, contrairement à ce que j'avais fait croire à mes amies durant notre séjour au spa dans les Catskills. Je ne m'étais jamais résolue à leur dire la vérité et elles étaient toujours convaincues qu'Edward m'avait procuré mon premier orgasme à vie après m'avoir secourue lorsque je m'étais perdue en forêt.

« Je peux comprendre, Bella. Ça va être une très longue semaine pour moi aussi, » répondit Edward en repoussant les draps. Il s'empara d'un de mes pieds pour le masser.

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas régler ces affaires de fusions/acquisitions à distance, Edward? »

Je sentais une boule se former dans ma gorge à l'idée de partir si loin sans lui.

« Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas se faire à distance, trésor. » Il appuya ses dires en me gratifiant d'une série de baisers sur les mollets. « Sshh, je ne veux pas que tu sois triste. On a toute la matinée devant nous. Ce serait bête de la gâcher à pleurer, non? »

Sa bouche qui effleurait doucement mes mollets se retrouva bientôt à frôler l'intérieur de mes cuisses, remontant lentement mais inéluctablement vers ma chatte qui avait recommencé à suinter sous ce nouvel assaut de sensualité.

« Si je ne t'ai pas prise tout à l'heure, belle Isabella, c'était pour pouvoir mieux me repaître maintenant de ton nectar au goût sans pareil, » dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Il écarta mes cuisses davantage et plongea sa langue dans mon sexe gonflé de désir. Je perdis à nouveau la capacité de réfléchir. Je me laissai envahir par la vague de plaisir qui allait bientôt se transformer en tsunami.

**ooooo**

En dépit du fait que nous nous étions vues la veille au soir, Alice tenait absolument à me rencontrer sur l'heure du midi. Elle voulait profiter de mon séjour dans la capitale de la mode pour lui dénicher certains articles introuvables de ce côté-ci de l'Atlantique. Elle devait se douter que je n'allais pas céder si facilement à sa demande, sachant très bien que je détestais courir les boutiques, et elle avait décidé de convier Rosalie pour tenter de me raisonner.

En les voyant toutes les deux attablées à notre place habituelle, je manquai faire demi tour. Je sentais que la discussion allait être agitée, et je n'avais pas besoin de ça avant mon départ. Mais il était trop tard pour m'éclipser; Alice m'avait aperçue et faisait de grands gestes pour que j'aille les rejoindre. Foutu bordel.

Je marchai tranquillement vers mes amies en prenant de grandes respirations pour me calmer. Après tout, ce n'était pas leur faute si j'étais une boule de nerfs en ce moment. Rosalie ne devait pas connaître ce sentiment de peur face à l'inconnu qui m'habitait en ce moment. C'était une ancienne top- modèle et elle avait parcouru le monde entier avant de se retirer pour se consacrer à son passe-temps favori : la mécanique automobile. Elle avait jadis connu un succès phénoménal dans les pays du Moyen-Orient, mais ironiquement, c'était aussi ses séjours là-bas qui l'avaient dégoûtée à tout jamais du métier de mannequin, à cause justement de la façon dont les femmes étaient traitées dans cette région du globe.

Je m'assis lourdement sur la chaise qu'Alice me désignait de manière exagérée comme si j'étais un peu débile, et je devais sans doute avoir une mine d'enterrement, car la première chose qu'elle me dit fut, « Bon Dieu de merde, Bella, tu t'en vas à Paris pour t'amuser comme une folle, pas pour passer à la guillotine comme Marie-Antoinette! »

Ha! Ha! C'était Alice tout craché de s'imaginer que j'allais faire la fête pendant toute la durée de mon séjour dans la capitale française.

Je soupirai et cachai mon visage derrière le menu. « Alice, je m'en vais en voyage d'affaires dans un pays où les gens ne parlent même pas ma langue. Tu rêves en couleurs si tu crois que je vais m'amuser comme une folle. Je vais surtout passer mon temps à essayer de ne pas faire une folle de moi… »

Alice éclata de rire en entendant ma réplique. « Oh putain, je suis certaine que les Français vont t'adorer avec ton humour pince sans rire! Dommage qu'Esme ne soit pas là, elle pisserait dans ses culottes! »

Esme avait quitté New York très tôt ce matin pour aller retrouver Carlisle à Houston et voir comment la construction du centre d'hébergement pour les parents des enfants malades avançait. Le docteur Cullen était un homme très occupé par ses recherches et les soins qu'il donnait à ses petits patients, et si Esme voulait le voir, c'est elle qui devait se déplacer, et non l'inverse comme dans mon cas. Toutefois, elle avait une bonne excuse pour ses nombreux déplacements: elle était l'architecte qui avait dessiné le centre d'hébergement en question et elle se devait de vérifier l'évolution des travaux. L'ouverture du centre était prévue pour le milieu de l'été.

Je remarquai que Rosalie n'avait pas l'air de partager la bonne humeur d'Alice. Peut-être qu'elle avait plus d'empathie pour moi que je ne le croyais.

« Rosalie, aurais-tu par hasard un conseil à me donner pour que je cesse de me faire une montagne avec ce fichu voyage? Est-ce vrai que je risque d'être forcée de manger du lapin, des grenouilles et des escargots là-bas? »

Rosalie me regarda droit dans les yeux et prit une de mes mains dans les siennes. « Mon pauvre chou, estime-toi heureuse qu'on ne te serve pas du chien et du chat comme ce fut le cas pour moi lors de ce fameux défilé à Shanghai il y a cinq ans. »

Alice se mit à rire de plus bel et je dus me retenir pour ne pas me lever et quitter les lieux illico. Mais Edward était censé venir me rejoindre pour me reconduire à l'aéroport alors j'étais coincée ici, en quelque sorte.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Alice, donne-moi cette liste de trucs que tu veux que je trouve pour toi avant que je ne change d'idée et que je te dise de te torcher le cul avec! Après tout, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de monter dans le même avion que moi, hein? Ce n'est pas comme Rose qui ne peut pas fermer son garage. Tu travailles dans le domaine de la mode et tu as fait un stage chez Chanel, connerie de merde! En plus, tu te débrouilles en français; tu pourrais me servir d'interprète en attendant qu'Edward vienne me rejoindre. »

Alice fit une moue d'enfant gâté. « Je dois passer le prochain week-end avec Jasper. Ça fait un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu… »

« Eh bien c'est parfait alors! » S'exclama Rosalie. « Demande-lui qu'il aille te retrouver à Paris à la place. Allez, Alice, fais plaisir à Bella. Je le ferais si je pouvais me libérer. Mais presque tous mes employés sont en congé en ce moment. J'ai même dû supplier Emmett de venir me donner un coup de main au garage. En plus ça risque d'attirer la clientèle d'avoir un représentant de l'équipe gagnante du Super Bowl qui s'affaire sur les voitures. »

« Voyages-tu en première classe, au moins, Bella? » Finit par s'enquérir mon amie.

Mine de rien, elle voulait me laisser savoir qu'elle n'approuvait pas que j'aie refusé de voyager dans le jet privé d'Edward.

« Edward ne m'aurait pas laissée partir si je ne voyageais pas en classe affaire, Alice. Il ne veut même pas me voir prendre le métro pour me rendre à mon travail, bordel de merde! »

Cette fois-ci, c'est Rosalie qui fit une moue un peu contrite. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu continues d'enseigner dans ce trou, Bella. Tu n'as plus l'excuse d'avoir besoin de gagner ta vie de manière aussi triviale. Edward est multimilliardaire, sacrée veinarde! »

C'était un argument totalement dépassé, et elle le savait très bien.

« Rosalie, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si demain matin Emmett te demandait de fermer ton garage? Tu sais très bien que j'adore enseigner, même si désormais je peux vivre de ma plume. Alors je t'en prie, ne me rabats pas les oreilles avec le fait que je suis la compagne d'un homme plein aux as et que par conséquent je peux passer mes journées dans l'oisiveté. C'est insultant! »

J'avais une vie avant de rencontrer Edward, et je n'allais pas faire une croix dessus, oh non! Et je n'allais certainement pas me faire entretenir par un homme. Edward avait déjà le contrôle presque total de mon corps; si en plus j'arrêtais de travailler, il aurait le contrôle de ma vie entière, ce qui serait complètement absurde, pour ne pas dire carrément humiliant. Être dépendante de lui sexuellement était une chose, mais perdre mon autonomie financière en serait une tout à fait différente.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Bella. Je suis bien placée pour savoir que l'émancipation de la femme passe par son indépendance financière. Non, je voulais dire, ne pourrais-tu pas enseigner _ailleurs_? »

Rosalie n'avait pas l'air de réaliser l'ampleur et la portée de mon travail dans cette école où j'enseignais depuis trois ans. J'étais une personne ressource là-bas; les jeunes venaient se confier à moi et je les aidais du mieux que je le pouvais. Je leur faisais faire des ateliers d'écriture après les heures de cours pour qu'ils n'aillent pas traîner dans la rue. Parfois, aussi, je les sortais dans des événements littéraires pour élargir leur horizon culturel. Bref, je m'investissais beaucoup dans mon boulot. C'était un truc sacré pour moi, et Edward le comprenait très bien.

« Rosalie, il faut que tu comprennes une chose par rapport à ce boulot "trivial" comme tu dis. Je ne suis pas interchangeable avec un autre professeur. Mes étudiants savent qu'ils peuvent compter sur moi pour les soutenir dans leur travail, mais aussi dans leur vie en général. Il y en a beaucoup parmi ces jeunes qui ont des problèmes à la maison, et j'essaye de les aider à gérer ces problèmes. Si je ne suis pas là pour eux, Dieu seul sait où ils pourraient aboutir… »

Alice écoutait distraitement ce que je tentais d'expliquer. Elle n'aimait pas quand la conversation prenait un tour trop sérieux. Je reportai mon attention sur elle. « Alors, Alice, es-tu partante pour ce week-end en amoureux à Paris avec Jasper? »

Le serveur arriva pour prendre notre commande. Lorsqu'il fut reparti, elle répondit, « Et toi, Bella, que vas-tu faire pendant ce temps? Edward ne doit-il pas te rejoindre seulement lundi? »

Je lui décochai mon plus beau sourire. « Je vais apprendre comment envoyer tout le monde chier en français. »

Alice me regarda, interdite, et Rosalie manqua s'étouffer avec le morceau de pain qu'elle avait commencé à manger. Pour ma part, je vidai ma coupe de rosé d'un seul trait.

**ooooo**

Il était encore tôt dans l'après-midi quand Edward passa me prendre au restaurant. En apprenant qu'Alice avait décidé de m'accompagner à Paris, il offrit de faire un détour par chez elle pour qu'elle puisse faire sa valise.

« Je n'osais pas le suggérer moi-même, mais je suis content qu'Alice fasse le voyage avec toi, » admit-il pendant que nous attendions mon amie dans la voiture.

Alice avait refusé que nous montions à son appartement avec elle, prétextant qu'elle n'en aurait que pour quelques minutes. Je soupirai en appuyant ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward. Bon sang de merde, il y avait seulement trois heures que nous avions fait l'amour, et j'étais déjà en manque!

« Ouais! Sa présence va m'éviter d'avoir à ouvrir la bouche en public, mais en même temps je suis certaine qu'elle va me forcer à la suivre partout comme un chien de poche, alors que tout ce que je voudrais c'est me promener le long de la Seine et faire la tournée des bouquinistes qui s'y sont installés. »

« Et bien justement, Bella, » répondit mon amoureux en passant une main dans mes cheveux, « si tu veux acheter des bouquins sans avoir à ouvrir la bouche, il va falloir qu'Alice parle à ta place. Accepte de la suivre dans sa virée shopping, mais seulement à condition qu'elle t'accompagne chez les bouquinistes. »

« Tu as raison, chéri. Je suis ridicule de me plaindre, » soupirai-je encore. « Après tout, j'ai supplié Alice de venir avec moi pour me servir d'interprète, alors il faut bien que je sois prête à faire quelques compromis. »

Je souris à Edward qui prit mon visage en coupe dans ses mains afin de m'embrasser tendrement. Juste comme j'étais sur le point d'aller narguer sa langue avec la mienne, j'entendis cogner à ma portière et me retournai vivement. Alice était plantée là, les bras croisés, comme si ma conduite l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Edward déverrouilla la portière arrière pour la laisser monter. Elle ne transportait rien d'autre qu'un énorme sac à main Louis Vuitton, mais j'était persuadée qu'elle parviendrait à le faire entrer dans le compartiment à bagages à main une fois à bord de l'Airbus d'American Airlines.

« Faudrait me le dire si je dérange, » maugréa-t-elle en s'assoyant.

Je me demandais si Jasper l'avait rendue accro au sexe comme Edward avait réussi à le faire avec moi. Si tel était le cas, elle devait se morfondre de ne pas avoir baisé depuis un mois.

« Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, Alice. J'avais une poussière dans l'œil, et Edward essayait juste de l'enlever… »

Edward fit redémarrer la Volvo, et bientôt le véhicule s'engagea sur l'autoroute qui longeait l'East River avant de traverser dans Brooklyn. « À propos, Alice, Bella me disait que tu connais un tas d'endroits où lâcher son fou à Paris? » Questionna le président de _Softag_ au bout de quelques minutes.

Je n'avais jamais rien dit de tel, mais je savais qu'il essayait de distraire mon amie pour détendre l'atmosphère à l'intérieur de la voiture. Depuis que nous avions quitté le restaurant, j'aurais juré qu'Alice me faisait la gueule juste parce que j'avais mon amoureux à mes côtés, et pas elle. Son comportement était on ne peut plus enfantin. Le voyage en avion allait être infernal si elle ne changeait pas d'attitude. Elle avait pourtant été pleine d'entrain durant le repas chez _Isabella's*_.

« Oh, pour ça c'est une chance que j'aie décidé d'accompagner Bella à la dernière minute! » S'exclama mon amie avec un début d'enthousiasme. « J'ai fait mon stage il y a cinq ans, mais je suis certaine que les lieux branchés que je fréquentais à l'époque sont toujours aussi populaires aujourd'hui. »

« Est-ce que tu allais au Colisée? » Demanda Edward, vraiment intéressé tout à coup.

Ma foi, il voulait peut-être s'assurer qu'Alice ne m'entraîne pas dans des trous minables.

« Le Colisée j'y allais parfois, mais je trouvais ça un peu snob. Je pensais plutôt faire découvrir les 4 éléments à Bella, » répondit mon amie. « Surtout ne le dis pas à Jasper, mais j'y allais pour fumer avec des copines Françaises qui faisaient leur stage chez Chanel avec moi… »

« Et pourquoi pas le Pink Paradise, quand Jasper et moi serons dans la capitale avec vous? » Poursuivit mon amoureux en retroussant les lèvres de façon malicieuse.

« Ah non, alors! Vous irez sans nous! » S'offusqua Alice.

Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. « Mais pourquoi, Alice? Avec un nom pareil, cet endroit doit être archi sympa, » fis-je remarquer.

« Bella, est-ce que ça t'intéresse vraiment d'aller passer une soirée à regarder des filles se mettre à poil devant toi? »

« Oh, tu veux dire que le Pink Paradise est un club de strip-teaseuses? » Fis-je, plus qu'un peu déçue. « Edward, petit coquin! Alors c'est le genre d'endroit que tu aimes fréquenter? »

Le sourire d'Edward se fit plus prononcé. « Rectification : c'est le genre d'endroit que j'_aimais_ fréquenter il y a des années de ça, mais où je n'ai jamais remis les pieds depuis que je suis à la tête d'une des plus grosses entreprises au pays. J'essayais seulement de dérider ton amie Alice, mais j'ai échoué lamentablement, apparemment. »

Alice soupira mais ne trouva rien à répliquer.

Quant à moi, je fronçai les sourcils en entendant sa réponse. Était-il vraiment honnête ou cherchait-il seulement à ne pas me vexer?

« C'est curieux, ça. Je croyais qu'aller voir des danseuses nues était justement le genre de truc dont les dirigeants d'entreprises raffolaient, » marmonnai-je en regardant le paysage défiler par ma fenêtre.

Nous étions presque rendus à l'aéroport à présent. Edward signala et prit la sortie qui menait au parking du Terminal 4 de JFK.

« De deux choses l'une, ma chérie, » dit-il en tournant la tête pour me regarder plus attentivement. « Ou bien tu as vu trop de films bourrés de clichés, ou bien c'est moi qui suis anormal, car si j'ai le choix entre un club d'effeuilleuses et un terrain de golf pour finaliser un contrat d'affaire, je vais toujours choisir la deuxième option, et ce même si je déteste jouer au golf. »

Si Edward n'avait pas été forcé de garder sa main droite sur la boîte de vitesses de sa Volvo S80, je l'aurais prise et couverte de baisers. Cet homme avait un don pour dire des choses qui faisaient du bien à mon ego.

« Bella, tu dois sûrement avoir réalisé, depuis six mois que nous nous fréquentons, que tu m'as ensorcelé et que je ne suis absolument pas intéressé à voir une autre femme que toi se dévêtir devant moi. Et je suis presque certain qu'il en va de même pour Jasper aussi, n'est-ce pas, Alice? » Fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à mon amie dans le rétroviseur.

Alice ne se départit pas de sa mine renfrognée pour répondre. « Ça relève du domaine de la supposition, Edward, car contrairement à Bella, je n'ai guère d'occasion de vérifier les allées et venues de mon amoureux qui n'a pas de résidence secondaire dans la Grosse Pomme, malheureusement pour moi. J'imagine qu'il me respecte assez pour ne pas me tromper, mais de là à jurer qu'il ne se rince pas l'œil dans les clubs de danseuses de temps en temps… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Edward n'aurait sans doute pas dû la faire participer à notre petite conversation, car cela semblait avoir contribué à la rendre plus amère. Je savais qu'elle enviait la relation que j'avais avec lui et qu'elle détestait vivre son histoire d'amour avec Jasper à distance, mais je ne voyais pas ce que j'aurais pu lui dire en ce moment pour qu'elle arrête d'avoir le cafard. J'espérais seulement qu'elle aurait retrouvé sa joie de vivre lorsque notre avion se poserait à Charles de Gaulle.

« Si je peux te rassurer au moins sur un point, Alice, » poursuivit Edward, « c'est sur celui-là : Jazz est beaucoup trop occupé pour fréquenter ce genre d'endroit par les temps qui courent. Songe qu'il va ouvrir trois nouvelles succursales du _Dragon Rouge_ en avril. D'ailleurs, l'une d'entre elles est… »

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, comme s'il réalisait, après coup, qu'il venait de trahir un secret.

« Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire, Edward? Comment se fait-il que Jasper ne m'ait pas parlé de ses projets la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus? » Questionna mon amie, contrariée.

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'il craignait de t'emmerder en te parlant de ses écoles d'arts martiaux, » répondit placidement mon amoureux.

_Tu ne t'en tireras pas si facilement,__ mon chéri. Si tu caches des choses à Alice, je vais finir par le découvrir…_

« C'est pas possible comme il peut être crétin parfois! » S'exclama la designer de mode. « Et moi, alors? Il doit me trouver complètement insignifiante quand je lui montre les esquisses de mes collections! Tiens, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il fasse semblant d'être intéressé juste pour être sûr d'avoir sa dose de sexe après! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer, Alice? Mon ami est fou de toi au-delà de la raison! Bien sûr qu'il s'intéresse à ton travail… »

« Laisse tomber, Edward, » le coupa Alice. « Je préfère ne pas discuter davantage de Jasper en son absence, sinon je sens que je vais péter les plombs et que je vais être obligée de me saouler la gueule avant de monter à bord, et alors je risquerais de vomir sur Bella pendant que nous survolons l'Atlantique… »

Edward trouva une place pour garer la voiture dans le parking le plus près de la porte des départs internationaux. Je sortis et m'apprêtais à aller chercher mes bagages dans le coffre, mais il en décida autrement. « Va donc avec Alice au comptoir d'enregistrement. Je vais me charger de prendre tes valises et je vous rejoins tout de suite. »

Alice était sortie avant moi et elle marchait déjà d'un pas décidé vers la porte surdimensionnée.

« Hé, Alice, tu te sauves de moi ou quoi? Y a pas le feu, nom d'un chien! » Dis-je en la rattrapant comme elle passait la porte tournante.

Elle se retourna vers moi, mais seulement une fois rendue à l'intérieur. « Oh, tu es là, Bella! » Fit-elle en feignant l'innocence. « Désolée, je croyais que tu voulais sauter ton "namour" une dernière fois avant de t'envoler pour Paris. Je vous avais cédé la place à l'arrière de son carrosse argenté. Décidément, ça te prend du temps à te décoincer, ma vieille. J'aurais pourtant cru que puisque ça marche si bien entre vous deux, tu tenterais de compenser pour toutes ces années de disette que tu as vécues avant qu'il ne te… »

« Ça suffit, Alice! Je commence à en avoir bien marre de vos insinuations à toutes les trois! » La coupai-je, sur le point de perdre patience. « Avant, vous n'arrêtiez pas de me plaindre parce que je ne gagnais pas autant d'argent que vous, et maintenant que je fréquente un milliardaire et que j'ai publié un roman qui cartonne en librairie, tout ce qui vous intéresse, c'est de savoir s'il m'a guérie de façon définitive de ma frigidité. Et bien sache que ma vie sexuelle ne vous regarde pas, bordel de merde! Si j'avais su que vous alliez me plaindre encore plus après cette confidence faite il y a six mois, je me la serais bouclée! »

Alice me regarda avec de grands yeux ébahis. Elle avait l'air sidéré. Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle au juste? À ce que je me mette à lui décrire par le menu tous les fantasmes que j'avais réalisés grâce à Edward? Elle me connaissait pourtant mieux que ça!

Elle repéra le comptoir d'American Airlines et je la suivis, me demandant si Edward arriverait bientôt avec les bagages que je devais enregistrer. Je me retournai pour balayer du regard la foule environnante, et je finis par l'apercevoir qui venait dans notre direction en tirant ma valise à roulettes derrière lui.

Alice soupira en sortant son passeport de son sac. « Je m'excuse, Bella, je ne faisais que plaisanter. Je sais que tu n'as jamais fait étalage de ta vie sexuelle, et je n'aurais pas dû pousser le bouchon. Je ne peux pas parler pour Rosalie et Esme, mais je te jure que pour ma part je ne ferai plus d'allusions limite obscènes à ton sujet… »

Je ne l'écoutais plus qu'à moitié, car en vérité une des dernières phrases qu'elle avait prononcées m'avait donné une idée, et j'allais même pouvoir faire d'une pierre deux coups si je parvenais à la concrétiser.

Une fois qu'Edward fut venu nous rejoindre avec ma valise, les formalités pour s'enregistrer et recevoir nos cartes d'embarquement se déroulèrent sans anicroche, et bientôt nous nous retrouvâmes avec deux heures à tuer avant de monter dans l'Airbus. Alice ayant réussi à contacter ses anciennes copines Parisiennes sur son BlackBerry pendant le déjeuner au resto, elle décida d'aller faire le tour des boutiques hors taxes pour leur acheter des cadeaux.

C'était le moment ou jamais de mettre mon plan en action. Edward était en train de feuilleter la plus récente parution du Wall Street Journal dans le kiosque d'Hudson News. Je l'agrippai par le bras et l'entraînai à l'extérieur. « Edward, trésor, je veux que tu m'accompagnes dans les toilettes et que tu me fasses l'amour sauvagement, » lui dis-je de but en blanc.

Il m'adressa son sourire en coin qui m'enlevait tous mes moyens. « Vos désirs sont des ordres, Mademoiselle Swan. »

Il prit ma main pour me guider à travers les méandres du terminal qu'il semblait connaître comme le fond de sa poche. Bientôt nous nous retrouvâmes dans une zone beaucoup moins achalandée, et Edward poussa une porte qui indiquait les WC pour hommes. Il me tira promptement à l'intérieur et la porte se referma derrière nous avec un bruit sourd.

Le sourire de mon amoureux s'accentua en voyant mes yeux pétiller d'anticipation. Il m'entraîna vers la première des deux cabines qui se trouvaient en face des urinoirs. « Retire tes chaussures et monte sur le bord de la cuvette. Et surtout, essaye de ne pas crier trop fort… »

**Et oui, c'est devenu une habitude chez moi de vous laisser en suspens…**

***Le restaurant Isabella's ****existe réellement. C'est un petit bistrot situé sur Colombus Avenue, à deux pas du Musée Américain d'Histoire Naturelle (American Museum of Natural History). **

**Je ****voudrais rappeler que cette histoire reflète la culture américaine et qu'ici les gens ne mangent pas de lapin, d'escargots ou de cuisses de grenouille (personnellement je raffole de ces trois items, soit dit en passant).**

**À bientôt j'espère.**

**Milk **


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteure: bien entendu l'univers de Twilight a été créé par l'incomparable Stephenie Meyer (qui****, incidemment, a enfin publié **_**The Twilight saga: the official illustrated guide**_**, que je savoure en ce moment).**

**J'espère que le début de **_**Bonjour Paris**_** vous a plu, et je vais essayer de terminer cette fic d'ici la fin du mois, mais beaucoup d'événements dans la vie réelle m'empêchent de me concentrer en ce moment, et pour moi écrire une histoire demande plus de concentration que lorsque je fais de la traduction. **

**Merci pour vos gentils commentaires, et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à plus de lectrices, mais au moment d'écrire ces lignes le problème avec la fonction review-reply n'est toujours pas réglé sur FF.**

**Aussi, je**** dédie ce chapitre à Louise Malone dont c'était l'anniversaire il y a quelques jours.**

**Je vais ****le réitérer ici, au cas où il y aurait parmi vous des lectrices de la fic **_**Des gens comme nous**_**, le prochain update est prévu pour le dimanche 22 mai. Et le prochain update de **_**Ma Soumise**_** sera posté d'ici la fin du mois également.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

Deuxième chapitre

_Le sourire de mon amoureux s'accentua en voyant mes yeux pétiller d'anticipation. Il m'entraîna vers la première des deux cabines qui se trouvaient en face des urinoirs. « Retire tes chaussures et monte sur le bord de la cuvette. Et surtout, essaye de ne pas crier trop fort… »_

J'obéis à Edward en remerciant le ciel d'avoir pensé à porter une robe plutôt qu'un jeans pour prendre l'avion. Je n'avais aucune difficulté à voir où il voulait en venir et je ne cachai pas mon sourire, bien que mon compagnon, lui, n'allait peut-être plus sourire du tout dans quelques minutes.

J'enlevai mes chaussures à talons hauts et je grimpai sur le rebord de la cuvette, mais même avec mes pieds bien à plat sur l'appui, j'avais l'impression que je risquais de chuter à tout moment. « Edward, Dieu du ciel, laisse-moi me tenir après tes épaules! » M'exclamai-je, à peine montée.

Pourvu que personne ne vienne utiliser ces toilettes pendant qu'Edward s'affairait sur moi, car n'importe qui pourrait facilement deviner ce que nous étions en train de trafiquer et qui sait, alors, si nous n'allions pas être accusés de grossière indécence?

Edward s'avança pour que je puisse prendre appui sur lui, et il entreprit de remonter la bordure de ma robe qui tombait juste un peu plus bas qu'à mi-cuisses. « Hum, je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'ai pu te laisser quitter mon penthouse aussi peu vêtue, chérie, » remarqua-t-il en passant la main sur la partie nue de mes cuisses, entre mes collants jarretières _Fascination_ et le porte-jarretelles que j'avais décidé d'étrenner à l'occasion de mon départ pour la France. Ce n'était pas du tout mon genre de porter de la lingerie fine, mais Alice m'avait encouragée à faire une exception puisque après tout je m'envolais vers la capitale de la mode.

Edward détacha les jarretelles qui retenaient mes bas tout en continuant de me sermonner gentiment. « C'est bien ma veine que tu aies choisi de porter de la lingerie érotique le jour où tu t'envoles pour Paris. C'est à croire que tu as l'intention de me tromper une fois rendue là-bas… ou peut-être même à bord de l'Airbus. »

Je souris de plus bel en sentant ses mains agripper la bande élastique du porte-jarretelles. « Tel que je te connais, Edward, tu as demandé à ton privé de me suivre jusque là-bas, histoire d'être certain que cela ne se produise pas, justement, » répliquai-je, un peu cynique.

Edward releva la tête vers moi pour me regarder dans les yeux, une expression faussement outrée plaquée sur son visage d'une beauté renversante. « Crois-tu vraiment que je manque à ce point de confiance en toi, Bella? Tu sais bien que j'aime te taquiner, mais fais attention cependant, car même si tu es folle de moi et que tu préférerais te passer de sexe pendant cinq ans plutôt que de coucher avec un autre, je dois t'avertir que les Français risquent de jeter leur dévolu sur toi, que tu le veuilles ou non… »

Tout en prononçant ces paroles mi rassurantes mi inquiétantes, il tira brusquement mon porte-jarretelles et le sous-vêtement minuscule qui y était rattaché vers le bas. Cependant, comme j'avais les jambes écartées à cause de ma position précaire, il rencontra de la résistance pour les faire descendre le long de mes cuisses, si bien que les deux morceaux de lingerie se déchirèrent avec un bruit sec au lieu de glisser jusqu'en bas. « Oups! » Fit-il en finissant de déchirer mon porte-jarretelles pour pouvoir le retirer complètement, « Heureusement que tu m'as demandé de te faire l'amour sauvagement, n'est-ce pas, trésor? »

« Edward, vilain garnement! » Répliquai-je vivement, prétendant d'être offusquée, « À cause de toi tout le monde va voir mon cul dans l'avion! »

En réalité, depuis que je fréquentais le PDG de _Softag_, je me promenais toujours avec une ou deux paires de petites culottes de rechange, car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il déchirait un de mes sous-vêtements dans son empressement. Sans compter que souvent je devais me changer simplement parce que nos activités me faisaient mouiller comme une fontaine…

« Ah, trésor, c'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on décide de ne pas utiliser un jet privé pour voyager outre-mer…, » poursuivit Edward en commençant à couvrir mon pubis frais épilé de baisers.

Ce fut largement suffisant pour enflammer ma peau et provoquer des sensations voluptueuses au plus profond de mes entrailles. Mais évidemment, les lèvres d'Edward sur ma chatte n'étaient que le début. Je m'agrippai plus fortement à ses épaules, de peur de perdre pied au moment ultime. « Cette position est parfaite pour des préliminaires qui n'ont pas le temps de s'éterniser, » commenta mon amoureux entre deux séries de baisers.

J'étais déjà complètement trempée de désir, et mon amant en profita pour darder sa langue dans mon sexe, ce qui était d'autant plus facile que rien n'était caché à sa vue dans ma position actuelle. Il se servit quand même de ses doigts pour écarter mes petites lèvres encore davantage et ensuite il alla stimuler mon clitoris pendant que sa langue s'enfonçait en moi, causant des sensations de plus en plus enivrantes. Je commençai à mouvoir mon bassin pour aller à la rencontre de ses caresses, totalement à sa merci si je voulais jouir car il n'y avait aucun moyen pour moi d'induire quelque friction que ce soit. La main d'Edward qui n'était pas occupée à titiller mon bouton nerveux se mit à frôler l'intérieur de mes cuisses, remontant vers ma fente pour aller ensuite palper mes fesses. Je poussai un gémissement car c'était presque trop de zones érogènes stimulées en même temps. J'étais sur le point de défaillir.

« Chut, Bella! Reste tranquille sinon j'arrête tout, » me gronda mon amoureux.

« Bordel, Edward, je n'en peux déjà plus! Soulage-moi au plus vite! » Dis-je les dents serrées.

Edward donna un dernier coup de langue à l'intérieur de mon intimité pour se rassasier de mon essence, et il la fit sortir lentement, mais seulement pour venir la faire tournoyer sur mon clitoris tandis qu'il faisait pénétrer deux doigts en moi pour prendre d'assaut mon point G. Foutue merde, je n'avais aucune idée comment il parvenait à me faire grimper si vite au paroxysme de mon désir, mais à chaque fois, il ne lui fallait que quelques secondes de stimulations à cet endroit précis pour parvenir à me faire jouir comme une dévergondée.

Il lâcha mon clitoris pour faire le décompte, « Dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un… »

Il le reprit entre ses lèvres et l'aspira en même temps qu'il mettait plus de pression sur mon point G en faisant pivoter sa main de manière experte. J'éclatai de plaisir, à la fois dans sa bouche et sur ses doigts, me retenant pour ne pas hurler tellement c'était bon, et ma plainte sortit comme une espèce de râle. J'avais fermé les yeux au moment de jouir, mais je l'entendis baisser la fermeture éclair de son jeans avec sa main qui auparavant me tenait par les fesses. Edward n'attendit pas que la vague orgasmique qui m'avait emportée se soit totalement retirée pour m'attraper par la taille et me faire redescendre de ma position hasardeuse. C'était aussi bien; je planais tellement haut que j'avais presque oublié que je pouvais perdre pied à tout moment, et encore plus à présent que mes jambes étaient toutes tremblantes.

Il ne me redéposa pas au sol, mais me retint plutôt fermement contre son torse. « Encercle ma taille avec tes jambes et tiens-toi à mon cou, » murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Je m'exécutai docilement pour ne pas qu'il se doute que j'avais une idée derrière la tête. Il appuya mon dos contre la porte de la cabine, aligna sa verge avec mon entrée et me pénétra en un seul mouvement fluide grâce à mon regain d'humidité. Il poussa un grognement sourd quand il fut complètement enfoui en moi. Bordel d'enfer, il fallait que je me concentre pour ne pas basculer à nouveau dans une mer de volupté. Sentir Edward tout au fond de moi était une des choses que j'appréciais le plus au monde, ce qui rendait ma tâche encore plus ardue. Je le laissai donner plusieurs coups de rein vigoureux, mais finalement, lorsque je réalisai que son orgasme était imminent, je dus me résoudre à lui dire, « Edward, s'il te plaît, je veux que tu me prennes par derrière. »

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, étonnés. « Mais, je croyais que tu aimais cette position… »

« J'adore cette position, » le coupai-je, encore un peu à bout de souffle, « mais ça risque d'être plus long, et j'ai peur que quelqu'un finisse par nous surprendre… »

Edward soupira, mais néanmoins il se retira de moi et redéposa mes jambes sur le plancher carrelé noir et vert. Je me retournai et me penchai en avant en prenant appui sur le rebord de la cuvette et en écartant mes jambes, offerte pour le plaisir de mon amant. C'est alors que je sentis ses mains caresser ma croupe puis descendre entre mes cuisses. « Tu as bien fait de me demander de te prendre ainsi, belle Isabella, » dit-il d'une voix rauque. « J'y gagne au change avec cette vue imprenable sur tous tes trésors, cependant je serais encore plus excité si tu remettais tes talons hauts… »

Une fois encore je fis selon sa volonté et j'en profitai pour remonter mes bas et redonner du sex-appeal à mes jambes. Je repris ensuite ma position penchée et entrepris de bouger mon cul comme je l'avais vu faire par des danseuses érotiques sur internet.

« Putain de merde, tu veux m'achever ou quoi? » Me lança Edward. « Si tu n'arrêtes pas de te déhancher de la sorte, je risque d'éjaculer sur tes fesses, ma belle! » Il mit ses mains sur mes hanches pour me tenir bien en place.

Je tournai la tête et vis que son sexe engorgé était prêt à exploser lui aussi. Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps, sinon mon plan allait foirer. Je me redressai vivement, rabaissai le bord de ma robe et acculai le dirigeant d'entreprise contre la porte en métal avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. « Pas si vite, Edward, » dis-je en me frottant contre lui et en prenant gentiment ses testicules dans une main, les caressant pour exacerber son désir encore plus. Il poussa un autre grognement sonore et jura entre ses dents.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui te prend aujourd'hui? Tu veux que je te baise, oui ou non? Tu l'as dit toi-même, quelqu'un pourrait nous surprendre et nous rapporter aux autorités aéroportuaires… Est-ce que c'est ce que tu souhaites? Cherches-tu un moyen pour éviter de partir? »

« Non, chéri, mais avant de me sauter, je veux que tu me dises exactement ce que Jasper essaye de cacher à Alice. Je ne suis pas stupide, et je sais très bien que tu voulais te débarrasser de moi pour lui passer un coup de fil à notre arrivée ici, » répondis-je avec le regard enflammé.

Edward passa la main dans ses cheveux avec l'expression d'un gamin pris en flagrant délit de tricherie à l'école. « Bon sang de merde, j'ignore comment tu as fait pour deviner, mais je ne peux pas t'en parler sinon Jazz va m'étriper. Et de toute façon, qui me dit que tu n'irais pas le répéter à Alice? »

Je lâchai le scrotum de mon amoureux et commençai à refermer sa braguette. « Très bien alors, merci pour le double orgasme de tout à l'heure. On remettra ça la semaine prochaine. »

Je ramassai mon sac à main et m'apprêtais à déverrouiller la porte de la cabine, mais Edward mit ses mains de chaque côté de mes épaules pour m'empêcher de faire un seul mouvement de plus. Il était collé contre moi et son énorme érection faisait pression entre mes fesses à travers le coton de ma robe. Je sentis son souffle chaud dans mon cou. « Où crois-tu aller comme ça, Isabella? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave à laquelle j'étais certaine que je n'allais pas pouvoir résister très longtemps.

« Me rafraîchir et mettre une nouvelle petite culotte, » marmonnai-je sans me retourner.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, chérie. Pas dans mon état actuel d'excitation. Car vois-tu, tu m'as demandé de te faire l'amour sauvagement, et j'ai l'intention de m'acquitter de cette mission. Maintenant plus que jamais, en fait, et si par malheur tu oses sortir de cet isoloir avant que je t'aie fait voir 108 étoiles, tu n'auras plus de petites culottes à porter sur l'avion _pour de bon_ car je les ferai disparaître une par une au fond de ces mêmes toilettes sur lesquelles tu as manqué t'évanouir il y a moins de cinq minutes. »

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas répondre à ça, Bella la maligne qui s'est fait prendre à son propre jeu?_

« Je… je pense que tu marques un point, Edward, » bafouillai-je en me résignant à affronter ses yeux émeraude qui me donnaient des palpitations à tout coup.

Aussi absurde que ça puisse paraître, ce qu'il venait de me dire avait déclenché un torrent dans mes entrailles, et mes jus coulaient maintenant librement le long de mes cuisses.

« Voilà qui est plus raisonnable, Bella, et pour te remercier d'être si coopérative, je vais te permettre de crier autant que tu veux dans les prochaines minutes. »

Et ce disant, il me replaça lui-même dans la position que j'avais adoptée plus tôt, me faisant pencher et écarter les jambes encore davantage. « Accroche-toi bien, trésor, » recommanda-t-il, et sans plus de cérémonie, il me pénétra presque brutalement, mais il pouvait buter tellement loin, quand il me prenait ainsi, que c'était vrai que je finissais par voir tout plein d'étoiles. Il se retira au complet et il s'introduisit en moi une seconde fois encore plus violemment. Je ne voulais pas crier, mais bon sang de bon Dieu, ça finirait tôt ou tard par arriver.

« Ooohhh, Edward, c'est trop… »

« C'est trop quoi, dis-moi? »

« C'est trop bon! Défonce-moi encore! »

À la troisième intromission, Edward glissa son index dans mon anus et mes jambes commencèrent à trembler sous cette stimulation additionnelle. Je fus incapable de me retenir plus longtemps et je poussai un long gémissement de contentement. Je sentais les vagues de plaisir se former rapidement, et lorsqu'il utilisa les doigts de son autre main pour aller taquiner mon bouton nerveux, je sus que j'allais rendre grâce très bientôt. Et en effet, dès la seconde où Edward alla buter pour la cinquième ou sixième fois au fond de mon col et où je le sentis se contracter sous les ondes de jouissance qui le parcouraient, je fus moi aussi envahie par plusieurs ondes de volupté qui me firent cambrer le dos et hurler sans retenue.

Mais à l'instant précis où je manifestais mon plaisir de manière si bruyante, un père de famille avec son petit garçon ouvrit la porte des toilettes et m'entendit. « Simon, va vite prévenir ta mère qu'il y a une femme en train de se faire agresser dans les WC pour hommes… »

**o****oooo**

Depuis qu'un préposé à la sécurité de l'aéroport était venu enquêter à propos d'une prétendue agression sexuelle survenue dans des toilettes situées au fin fond du Terminal 4, Edward avait effectivement perdu son sourire. Quant à moi, je me sentais vaguement coupable, même si, honnêtement, je n'avais aucune raison de l'être puisque je m'étais contentée d'obéir à mon compagnon.

_Oui, Bella, tu as crié comme une malade parce qu'Edward t'avait donné la permission. Et s'il te demandait de te mettre à poil en attendant en file au comptoir du Starbucks Coffee, est-ce que tu l'écouterais?_

Lorsque l'employé fédéral était entré dans les WC, Edward et moi étions déjà ressortis de la cabine et j'avais eu le temps de remettre un sous-vêtement frais en vitesse. Toutefois, en jetant un coup d'œil dans le miroir du lavabo, j'avais bien vu que mes cheveux en bataille et mon visage cramoisi pouvaient laisser croire que je venais de me faire attaquer par un détraqué sexuel. Enfin, si le préposé à la sécurité avait une imagination tordue au départ…

Je n'avais pas osé parler parce que j'étais mortifiée d'avoir été surprise dans les toilettes du sexe opposé, et Edward avait été obligé d'inventer une excuse pour expliquer qu'il ne venait pas de me violer.

« Écoutez, Gary, » (c'était le nom sur le badge de l'employé), « ma fiancée est sur le point de partir trois mois au Burkina Faso pour enseigner à des enfants dans un village défavorisé. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'elle ait sa dose de sexe avant son départ… »

« Il y a plusieurs hôtels à proximité de JFK, » avait marmonné le type en me dévisageant sévèrement comme si j'étais l'Ève tentatrice de la bible par la faute de qui nous ne vivions plus dans le jardin d'Eden de nos jours, puis, plus distinctement, il m'avait demandé dans une langue étrangère – étrangère pour moi en tous cas, « Et je suppose que vous vous exprimez parfaitement en français puisque c'est la langue que les gens parlent là-bas? »

Je m'étais contentée de lui sourire bêtement et c'est Edward qui avait répondu à ma place, me laissant supposer que l'autre s'était adressé à moi dans une des langues qu'il parlait couramment, « Bien entendu que ma fiancée parle français, mais vous l'intimidez avec cette expression outrée que vous affichez, comme si vous veniez de nous surprendre en train de poser une bombe. »

« Je sais très bien qui vous êtes, M. Masen, et je pourrais vous faire arrêter pour grossière indécence, » avait répliqué l'agent de sécurité en revenant à l'anglais.

Finalement, Edward avait soupiré et répondu, pas du tout démonté, « Et si je vous offrais 2,000$ pour oublier toute cette affaire? »

Gary avait relevé le coin de ses lèvres en un petit sourire arrogant. « Vous voulez que j'ajoute corruption à la liste des charges contre vous? » Puis il avait éclaté de rire et ajouté, « Allez, je veux bien faire une exception pour vous, M. Masen, et accepter votre proposition, mais sachez que c'est uniquement parce que je suis un fan des _Patriots_ et que je suis foutrement reconnaissant envers votre frère grâce à qui ils ont gagné le dernier Super Bowl. »

Edward avait sorti son portefeuille et tendu plusieurs billets verts à l'employé de l'aéroport qui s'était ensuite éclipsé pour aller s'occuper de choses plus urgentes.

Mais maintenant, alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'aire des boutiques hors taxe pour tenter de retrouver Alice, il avait la mine sombre.

« Je ne comprends pas, Edward. Tout est bien qui finit bien, il me semble. Sauf si tu me dis que ce Gary a fait d'autres menaces plus sérieuses pendant qu'il parlait dans une autre langue, » dis-je pour essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère que je sentais plus tendue que jamais tout à coup.

C'était une chose de devoir subir la mauvaise humeur de mon amie, mais c'était beaucoup plus angoissant pour moi de voir mon amoureux perdre son moral, car j'en avais besoin pour m'aider à garder le mien, justement.

Je fus un peu rassurée lorsqu'il esquissa un demi sourire pour me répondre. « La situation ne manque pas d'ironie, Bella, car il se trouve que ce type s'est adressé à toi en français. C'est ma faute, d'ailleurs; si j'avais mentionné le Kenya au lieu du Burkina Faso, il n'aurait probablement rien dit. »

« Mais il y a quand même un truc qui te stresse, » poursuivis-je.

Je ne voulais pas laisser Edward et traverser dans la zone des voyageurs avant d'en avoir le cœur net.

« Et bien, en dehors du fait que tu aies exercé un odieux chantage sur moi, il y aussi la possibilité que notre cher ami Gary aille révéler mes dernières extravagances sexuelles aux tabloïds les plus offrants. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Depuis quand Edward se souciait-il de ce que la presse à potins racontait à son sujet?

« Mais, Edward, tu m'as dit toi-même que ces torchons racontent n'importe quoi et qu'il ne fallait pas les prendre au sérieux, » fis-je remarquer. « D'ailleurs ça m'avait vexée que tu passes un commentaire, l'autre fois, parce que je ne lis pas ce genre de trucs, sauf que Jessica laisse toujours traîner ses magazines dans la salle de bain… »

L'expression d'Edward redevint contrariée. Il soupira profondément avant de répondre, « Bella, jusqu'à présent tout ce qui a été écrit sur moi dans la presse people n'a toujours été qu'un ramassis de rumeurs dérisoires avec des photos prises à gauche et à droite pour donner aux entrefilets une impression de véracité. Mais dans ce cas-ci c'est différent. Il y a quelqu'un qui a véritablement été témoin de ce que je fais dans ma vie en privé. Et ce préposé à la sécurité pourrait vouloir tirer profit de la situation. »

« Je crois que tu t'en fais pour rien, » dis-je en approchant de la limite du terminal qu'Edward ne pouvait pas traverser avec moi – et qu'Alice avait déjà franchie pour payer moins cher les cadeaux qu'elle voulait offrir à ses copines. « Comment les gens pourraient-ils faire la différence entre cette anecdote et toutes les faussetés qui ont été colportées à ton sujet au cours des cinq dernières années? Je veux dire, quand on y pense, ce Gary n'a aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé dans ces toilettes… »

« Non, sauf que cette fois-ci la rumeur serait fondée, et ce type a peut-être commencé à nous prendre en photos à notre insu, corrompu comme il semble l'être, » m'interrompit l'homme d'affaire.

Il était vraiment anxieux, mais pour ma part je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de grave dans la situation actuelle.

« Seigneur Dieu, Edward, cesse de te faire du mauvais sang pour une histoire de tabloïds! » M'impatientai-je. « Tu n'es pas Brad Pitt après tout, et mon nom n'a jamais été mentionné devant ce foutu préposé à la sécurité, alors je vois mal ce qu'on pourrait écrire à mon sujet qui pourrait intéresser qui que ce soit. »

Edward fit une halte et me regarda avec un air presque menaçant. « S'il fallait qu'il t'arrive quelque chose pendant ton voyage à cause de mon manque de discernement, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais! »

Je restai plantée là à le regarder fixement. « Chéri, je commence à penser que c'est toi qui a visionné trop de films de série B avant de me rencontrer. Si je pige bien ton raisonnement, tu as peur qu'on me kidnappe pendant que je serai en Europe parce qu'on m'aura vue avec toi sur une photo très floue parue dans le _National Enquirer_ pour accompagner le texte d'un article au sujet d'une autre de tes "sexcapades"? Considérant aussi qu'il faudrait d'abord connaître mon identité pour pouvoir me nuire, ne trouves-tu pas que ça fait beaucoup d'hypothèses dans une même phrase? »

Edward avait l'air penaud maintenant. « Il y a de ça, en effet, mais je m'en voudrais également d'avoir terni ta réputation. »

Je me retins pour ne pas éclater de rire en l'entendant prononcer cette phrase. « Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire sur ce point en particulier, Edward, sauf si tu tiens à ce que les gens pensent que tu fréquentes une oie blanche, mais dans ce cas il faudrait que tu m'enfermes dans ton penthouse. Sinon tu vois où ça nous mène, avec mes envies de baiser à toute heure du jour et en tout lieu… »

Je réussis finalement à faire naître l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de mon amoureux avec ma remarque sarcastique.

« Bon, je ne voudrais pas que mes angoisses déteignent sur toi, Bella, et tu as raison; je m'énerve sans doute pour rien. Encore que maintenant je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû glisser quelques jouets érotiques dans tes bagages pour que tu ne souffres pas trop de mon absence… »

Nous étions rendus à l'endroit où nous devions nous dire au revoir. Je n'avais plus du tout envie de partir. Je voulais juste qu'Edward me tienne serrée contre lui. Je fis un effort pour réprimer les larmes que je sentais au bord de mes yeux. « Tu sais très bien que je n'ai rien à cirer de ces joujoux quand ce n'est pas toi qui les manipule, » dis-je sur un ton qui se voulait à la fois léger et réprobateur.

Edward émit un petit rire. « Tu ne veux rien savoir des autres mâles de la planète, et tu ne veux même pas te soulager avec un vibrateur quand je ne suis pas à ta disposition. Décidément, tu _es _une oie blanche, Isabella Marie Swan, » répliqua-t-il en m'attirant fermement contre lui.

Il pencha son beau visage vers le mien et m'embrassa longuement, mais en même temps il y avait quelque chose d'alarmant dans son baiser; il y avait trop de tension et un côté brutal dans sa façon de fusionner ses lèvres aux miennes. Son baiser ressemblait à celui d'un croisé qui partait sans espoir de retour. Mais c'était moi qui allais quitter son orbite, et seulement pour un bref moment…

« Tu promets de venir me rejoindre dans six jours? » Demandai-je encore d'une voix brouillée.

« Oui, trésor, » souffla-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je l'embrassai dans le cou et passai la zone de sécurité d'un pas déterminé et sans me retourner.

**ooooo**

« Pss, Bella, réveille-toi! L'avion va atterrir! Regarde, on peut voir la Tour Eiffel en bas! » S'excita Alice en me donnant des coups de coude pour essayer de m'extraire du pays des rêves.

À cause des contacts d'Edward, elle avait pu obtenir le siège à côté du mien dans la section première classe de l'Airbus, et elle m'avait suppliée de la laisser s'asseoir côté hublot. J'ouvris les yeux, étonnée d'avoir réussi à m'endormir, et réalisai qu'il commençait à faire clair dehors.

« Quelle heure est-il, Alice? Comment se fait-il que le soleil soit déjà levé? » Questionnai-je, mon cœur palpitant encore dans ma poitrine à cause de mon réveil un peu brusque.

Alice me dévisagea comme si j'avais deux têtes. « Enfin, Bella, je veux bien croire que c'est la première fois que tu voyages en dehors des États-Unis, mais n'as-tu jamais entendu parler de décalage horaire? Je sais qu'il est seulement minuit à ta montre, si tu te donnes la peine d'y jeter un coup d'œil, mais ici il est déjà 6h du matin… »

Ça y est, mon amie la styliste de mode avait recommencé à me traiter comme si j'étais un peu tarée. J'aurais dû m'en réjouir car ça signifiait qu'elle n'était plus maussade. En fait elle avait arrêté d'être d'humeur massacrante au moment où l'agent de bord lui avait offert un kir royal en guise d'apéro au décollage. Je me demandais si elle était restée éveillée durant toute la durée du vol. Quant à moi, il me semblait que la dernière fois que j'avais regardé l'heure à ma montre, il était 22h. Ce qui voulait dire que je n'avais dormi que deux heures. Vivement que je puisse faire un vrai somme à l'Hôtel Récamier où j'avais réservé une chambre… que je devrais désormais partager avec Alice. Heureusement que mon rendez-vous chez Albin Michel n'était prévu qu'en début de soirée.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu prévois faire de ta journée, Alice, mais je te préviens tout de suite que moi je vais reprendre le sommeil perdu avant de rencontrer mon éditrice Heidi pour discuter du contrat de traduction avec les gens d'Albin Michel. »

Au lieu de me répondre par des mots, Alice bâilla sans retenue à ma figure.

« Je suppose que tu vas vouloir dormir toi aussi? »

Elle était retournée à sa contemplation de Paris par le hublot, mais bientôt on annonça l'atterrissage imminent à Roissy Charles de Gaulle dans l'interphone.

« Laisse-moi deviner, » finis-je par dire au bout d'un moment. « On a servi le petit déjeuner pendant que je somnolais? »

Mon amie pinça les lèvres et haussa les épaules. « Bella, fais-moi une fleur, d'accord? La prochaine fois que tu veux que je te serve d'interprète, réserve un vol sur Air France à la place. La bouffe à bord d'American Airlines est tout simplement infecte! »

Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas suggérer qu'elle faisait des caprices de diva, car elle avait raison sur toute la ligne; le souper qu'on nous avait servi quelques heures plus tôt était tellement peu appétissant que j'y avais à peine touché.

« On pourra prendre un bon gueuleton ce soir; Edward a fait des réservations pour moi. Attends, laisse-moi vérifier dans mon agenda, » répondis-je.

Contrairement à tous les gens de mon entourage qui ne pouvaient se passer de leurs bidules électroniques, j'utilisais encore un bon vieil agenda _Quo Vadis_ avec une reliure en cuir. Je fouillai dans mon sac pour l'en extirper et l'ouvrir à la page de la semaine courante. « Alors voilà, ce soir nous allons manger à l'Arpège sur la rue de Varenne. Tu sais où c'est? »

Alice émit un petit sifflement qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de l'endroit en question. « Même si je ne savais pas, Bella, le chauffeur de taxi, lui, ne pourrait pas se tromper d'adresse. Je ne pense pas faire erreur en disant que c'est le restaurant le plus huppé de Paris… »

J'aurais bien dû me douter qu'en demandant à Edward de dénicher à l'avance des endroits où manger, il réserverait aux meilleures tables de la Ville-Lumière. Je ne savais pas si je devais en rire ou en pleurer. Quel intérêt y aurait-il pour moi d'aller me faire voir dans ces lieux haut de gamme si je n'étais pas accompagnée de mon amoureux? Lorsqu'il me rejoindrait, alors là ce serait différent…

L'atterrissage à Roissy se fit sans encombre, de même que les formalités d'entrée en pays étranger. Après avoir récupéré ma valise sur le carrousel à bagages, Alice m'entraîna à la sortie du terminal ultra moderne (mais moins récent que celui de JFK) comme si elle avait le feu au cul. Étant donné que je n'étais pas du tout familière avec les us et coutumes de la place, je la suivis sans discuter.

Il y avait une rangée de taxis en attente de passagers juste de l'autre côté des portes tournantes, et Alice s'engouffra dans la première voiture de la file pendant que le chauffeur m'offrait diligemment de mettre ma valise dans le coffre. Évidemment je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il me disait, et je fis seulement un signe affirmatif de la tête. Une fois que j'eus rejoint Alice à l'intérieur du véhicule, celle-ci donna l'adresse de notre hôtel au chauffeur dans un français qu'elle semblait maîtriser parfaitement.

La voiture démarra, et bientôt je vis Alice s'endormir sous mon nez. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer pour ça; j'étais crevée moi-même, si bien qu'au bout de quelques minutes je m'endormis à mon tour.

J'ignore combien de temps dura le trajet pour se rendre à notre destination finale, mais quand je me fis réveiller par de vives secousses aux épaules, je réalisai qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. J'ouvris de grands yeux sous le coup de la surprise, et je vis Alice regarder par la fenêtre du véhicule, l'air affolé. « Mais, que se passe-t-il au juste? C'est pas le sixième arrondissement, ça! »

En effet, le taxi était garé au beau milieu d'un terrain vague. Je me retournai vivement et me retrouvai nez à nez avec le chauffeur de taxi de l'aéroport – c'était sans doute lui qui venait de me secouer comme un prunier – mais cette fois-ci il s'adressa à moi en anglais, bien qu'avec un accent. « Non mesdemoiselles, ceci n'est pas le sixième arrondissement, et je ne crois pas que vous allez dormir dans le confort de l'Hôtel Récamier ce soir. »

Et en énonçant ce sinistre présage, il sortit un canif de sa poche et l'approcha de ma gorge. « Sortez de ce taxi sans faire de chichi et suivez-moi bien gentiment, sans quoi je n'hésiterai pas à vous égorger toutes les deux sur le champ! »

Alice était complètement paralysée par la peur, et c'est moi qui trouvai le courage de demander, « Où sommes-nous et que nous voulez-vous? »

Pour toute réponse, l'homme me gifla et m'entraîna lui-même hors de la voiture en me tirant par le col de ma veste. « Tu le sauras bien assez vite, sale petite garce! »

En voyant comment je venais d'être traitée, Alice poussa un cri de terreur. Notre agresseur se dirigea de l'autre côté du taxi et ouvrit la portière pour l'attraper et la faire taire en la giflant elle aussi, mais à plusieurs reprises. Il la tira par le bras et la poussa dans ma direction avec tellement de violence qu'elle trébucha et tomba à mes pieds. Le type au canif sortit un téléphone cellulaire de sa poche et appuya sur une touche, tout en continuant de nous menacer avec son arme blanche. « Allô, James? J'ai trouvé de nouvelles petites poulettes fraîchement débarquées de l'avion pour toi… »

**Et oui, j'ai bien l'impression qu'un entrefilet dans le National Enquirer sera bientôt le dernier des soucis d'Edward…**

**Comme toujours, j'aime savoir ce que vous pensez, alors n'hésitez pas à peser sur le bouton. (En passant, c'est valable pour mes histoires terminées aussi. C'est un peu frustrant de voir que le nombre de hits augmente toujours, mais pas le nombre de reviews…)**

**Un gros merci à Evelyne-raconte, "my French advisor".**

**À bientôt pour la suite.**

**Milk.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteure: Stephenie Meyer détient tous les droits concernant la saga Twilight. Je possède seulement un certain talent pour écrire, et j****'aime m'en servir pour apporter un peu de joie aux lectrices sur ce site.**

**Je publie**** ce chapitre cette semaine, mais j'ai à faire face à beaucoup de trucs dans le monde réel, alors je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps de boucler la boucle avec les deux chapitres restants. J'ai pour objectif de terminer cette histoire avant mon anniversaire en juillet (le 30). **

**Merci à celles d'entre vous qui ont pris le temps de m'envoyer un commentaire suite à la parution du deuxième chapitre. Je suis navrée si j'ai donné l'impression que je courais après les revues; ce n'est absolument pas le cas, sauf qu'ici je voudrais rappeler que j'écris cette "sequel" à la demande générale des lectrices, or si je ne reçois pas de message des lectrices qui m'ont demandé cette suite, j'ai l'impression de perdre un peu mon temps – temps que je pourrais tout aussi bien consacrer à mes autres projets… Mais soyez rassurées, comme justement tout ce qui importe pour moi est de vous apporter un peu de plaisir avec mes écrits, je vais terminer cette fic (il faut d'ailleurs savoir que je me bidonne en l'écrivant).**

**Ajout post publication:**

**Bon, je viens de penser à un truc (je ne suis même plus sur ce chapitre, je suis en train de traduire _Des gens comme nous_ au moment d'écrire cet ajout) et je crois que c'est important de le mentionner ici: les histoires dont je suis l'auteure sont totalement disjonctées parce que je m'inspire des bandes dessinées de Manara pour les écrire, alors si vous trouvez que cette fic manque de rationalité, c'est tout à fait normal, c'est ainsi que je l'ai voulue. **

**Bonne lecture.**

Troisième chapitre

_En voyant comment je venais d'être traitée, Alice poussa un cri de terreur. Notre agresseur se dirigea de l'autre côté du taxi et ouvrit la portière pour l'attraper et la faire taire en la giflant elle aussi, mais à plusieurs reprises. Il la tira par le bras et la poussa dans ma direction avec tellement de violence qu'elle trébucha et tomba à mes pieds. Le type au canif sortit un téléphone cellulaire de sa poche et appuya sur une touche, tout en continuant de nous menacer avec son arme blanche. « Allô, James? J'ai trouvé de nouvelles petites poulettes fraîchement débarquées de l'avion pour toi… »_

Le chauffeur de taxi qui nous avait emmenées jusqu'au centre d'un terrain vague coupa la communication avec son interlocuteur aussi vite qu'il l'avait établie et nous regarda plus attentivement pendant que j'aidais Alice à se remettre debout.

« Les clients de James vont être contents, » nous dit-il en nous dévisageant de la tête aux pieds. « Pour une fois qu'on tombe sur autre chose que des touristes Allemandes et des petites Russes qui pensent que la vie va leur sourire davantage à Paris qu'à Moscou… »

Décidément, les paroles de ce grand type au teint très pâle et aux cheveux noirs coupés en brosse n'avaient rien pour nous rassurer. Et les circonstances de cet enlèvement n'avaient rien à voir non plus avec celles qui nous avaient fait rencontrer Edward et ses amis six mois plus tôt.

Je risquai un œil autour de moi. Le terrain désaffecté où nous nous trouvions était sans doute situé quelque part au cœur de la ville car je pouvais discerner des immeubles dans le lointain peu importe où je regardais en tournant la tête. J'apercevais même la Tour Eiffel, mais elle semblait inatteignable, à des kilomètres de distance… Je commençai à frissonner et réalisai que je n'avais jamais songé à remettre mon manteau de laine à la sortie de l'aéroport. Je l'avais bêtement laissé dans mon bagage à main qui était maintenant dans le coffre du taxi, et la petite veste intégrée à ma robe ne faisait rien pour me protéger du vent glacial qui soufflait sur nous.

J'étais tellement nerveuse que je n'avais pas vraiment porté attention à la brève conversation que notre agresseur avait eue avec le dénommé James, mais tout à coup j'entendis un bruit de métal qui grince et je vis une trappe s'ouvrir automatiquement dans le sol à quelques mètres devant nous. Une jeune femme rousse vêtue de noir sortit de l'ouverture comme si elle remontait d'une cave, mais en réalité je soupçonnai tout de suite qu'il devait y avoir une infrastructure dissimulée sous terre au milieu du terrain vague.

La jeune femme – qui était d'une incroyable beauté – s'avança vers nous, tenant deux paires de menottes et deux foulards. Elle émit un sifflement admiratif en nous dévisageant à son tour.

« Wow, Laurent, il semblerait que tu aies gagné le gros lot à l'aéroport aujourd'hui ! Tu vas rester pour le spectacle ou tu retournes tout de suite chez Aro? » Demanda-t-elle en s'adressant au faux chauffeur de taxi.

Celui-ci prit un air contrit pour répondre, « Non, Victoria, désolé mais Irina m'attend chez Aro. Et, soit dit entre nous, si j'ai le choix entre regarder des gonzesses se faire filmer pour des types plein de pognon et sauter la fille du grand patron, je n'hésite pas une seconde. »

Ce fut au tour de celle qui s'appelait Victoria de faire une moue un peu moqueuse. « Je peux comprendre jusqu'à un certain point, très cher, mais tu as vu comment ces deux petites touristes sont bien roulées? Tu ne voudrais pas voir comment elles réagissent avec l'orgasmotron ou l'enculateur? »

_Hein, quoi, cette fille nous prend pour deux petites touriste__s innocentes? Et pourquoi a-t-elle terminé sa phrase en français? Il faut que je demande à Alice si elle a compris de quoi il retourne… _

C'était insultant de se faire prendre pour des midinettes en vacances. Il fallait que je remette les pendules à l'heure. Alice était toujours trop affolée pour ouvrir la bouche, mais elle avait écarquillé les yeux en entendant les derniers mots prononcés par cette Victoria.

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes tous les deux, mais sachez que nous, nous ne sommes pas des petites touristes ! Je suis une célèbre romancière aux États-Unis, et si je manque mon rendez-vous avec mon éditrice ce soir, la nouvelle va être dans tous les journaux demain matin ! » Finis-je par dire en tremblant à la fois de froid et de colère.

La fille en noir éclata de rire et tendit un des foulards et une paire de menottes à Laurent qui s'approcha à nouveau de moi. Il pointait toujours son canif dans ma direction avec une expression menaçante, si bien que je me figeai en le voyant le placer momentanément entre ses dents et s'emparer de mes mains pour leur mettre les menottes. Au moins il ne les avait pas mises derrière mon dos. Il se pencha pour murmurer au creux de mon oreille, « Bien essayé, ma belle, mais je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Je sais que tu bluffes. »

Puis, sans me laisser le temps de protester, il plaqua le foulard sur ma bouche et l'attacha derrière ma tête. Pendant qu'il s'affairait sur moi, sa complice s'occupa de menotter Alice et de la bâillonner elle aussi. Elle n'eut pas besoin de la menacer avec une arme; mon amie était littéralement pétrifiée sur place et elle se laissa faire sans résister. Elle était visiblement en état de choc, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi elle réagissait de manière aussi extrême. Peut-être que les paroles que la rousse Victoria venait de prononcer en français laissaient entendre que nous allions subir un très mauvais sort dans les prochaines minutes, mais à présent que j'avais la bouche entravée par un foulard, je ne pouvais plus questionner Alice à ce sujet.

« Tu t'occupes de les descendre au bunker, Vic? » Demanda le grand gaillard à l'allure sinistre en me poussant vers son acolyte qui tenait fermement le bras d'Alice.

« Ouais, je m'en charge, » Répondit la fille en sortant un pistolet de sa poche et en nous faisant signe d'avancer vers la trappe. « Et n'oublie pas, Laurent : si y a du fric dans leurs affaires, on partage moitié-moitié pour ma peine. Toi, tout ce que t'as eu à faire, c'est de cueillir ces petites minettes à la sortie de l'avion. Moi, il va falloir que je les endure si elles pleurent après leur maman. »

Ma parole, mais qu'est-ce que cette conne s'imaginait? Qu'on fréquentait encore la maternelle?

« Oh, une dernière chose, cher ami, » poursuivit-elle à l'intention de Laurent. « Dis à Aro qu'on a bien reçu les nouveaux joujoux qu'il avait commandés et que justement, ça se pourrait bien qu'on les teste sur ces petites poulettes, si jamais il veut se rincer l'œil en personne. »

« Pas de problème, je lui ferai le message. À plus tard… »

Sur ce, notre kidnappeur retourna s'installer au volant de son faux taxi qu'il fit démarrer en trombe. Adieu bagages, passeports et téléphones cellulaires pour communiquer avec Edward et Jasper et leur faire savoir qu'on était dans le pétrin.

Victoria avait encore parlé en français, comme si elle cherchait délibérément à nous garder dans l'ignorance à propos de ce qui nous attendait une fois rendues sous terre. Elle nous entraîna vers l'ouverture dans le sol sans prononcer une autre parole. Même une fois devant les escaliers en métal qui descendaient dans les entrailles du terrain vague, elle se contenta de nous faire signe de passer les premières. Il ne fallait pas connaître ma propension à manquer d'équilibre et à trébucher – avec ou sans menottes – pour m'ordonner de descendre une volée de marches aussi raide sans m'offrir le moindre soutien. D'ailleurs je caressai l'idée, pendant une fraction de seconde, de faire exprès de débouler les marches jusqu'en bas afin de me rendre inutilisable pour le "spectacle" que la rouquine avait mentionné.

Mais finalement je décidai d'être docile, car qui sait ce qu'il adviendrait de moi dans cet endroit insolite si je me blessais sérieusement? Une visite à l'hôpital ne devait pas faire partie de la liste d'options…

Au bout du compte, je réussis par miracle à arriver en bas des quinze marches en un seul morceau, Alice sur mes talons, et Victoria juste derrière elle, son arme à feu toujours pointée sur nous.

Encore une fois je jetai un coup d'œil à la dérobée autour de moi. Le "bunker" en question était en fait une immense salle éclairée par une multitude de néons. Je voyais bien deux portes tout au fond de la pièce, mais il semblait que la totalité de l'action se déroulât ici même, et pas de l'autre côté de ces portes. En effet, à ma gauche se trouvait un espace où étaient installées des douches et des toilettes à aire ouverte, sans murs de séparation, et à ma droite il y avait ce qui faisait office de salle à manger, en l'occurrence une longue table avec plusieurs chaises autour. Le décor des lieux était très spartiate, mais ce n'est pas ce détail qui fit bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine. C'est plutôt ce qui se passait à l'autre extrémité de cette planque souterraine.

Même de loin, je voyais qu'il y avait trois scènes aménagées pour le tournage de films pornos. C'était très facile de deviner qu'il se tournait des films pornos ici parce qu'il y avait justement une fille en train de se faire filmer à l'instant où nous arrivions en bas des marches. Par contre, pour autant que je pouvais en juger, ce n'était pas le genre de film conventionnel qu'on aurait pu trouver dans un club vidéo ou sur Netflix – si tant est qu'il fût possible de se procurer des films cochons par la poste. Ou alors c'est que j'étais vraiment très naïve en matière de ce qu'on pouvait acquérir sur le marché XXX.

La fille qui était en train de se faire filmer était attachée toute nue à une sorte de structure métallique recourbée, et elle avait les bras et les jambes écartés de manière à ne rien cacher de ses attributs féminins. C'était un autre détail que je parvenais à voir même de loin. Je préférai détourner le regard en constatant que la "vedette" du film était en train de se faire pénétrer par une machine munie à son extrémité d'un énorme phallus artificiel.

Même si la fille semblait prendre son pied en se faisant baiser par un tel genre d'appareil, quelque chose me disait qu'elle avait été emmenée ici dans des circonstances similaires aux nôtres, et cela me donna la chair de poule.

Je n'avais pas du tout envie de jouer les porno stars, d'autant plus qu'à ma connaissance, les personnes qui étaient forcées de tourner dans des films "snuff" se faisaient toujours éliminer à la fin du tournage, comme point culminant de la scène. Je commençai à paniquer pour de bon et j'essayai de me raisonner.

_Allons, Bella, ne sois pas ridicule. Il n'y a pas d'accessoires de torture là-bas. Et du reste, même si ces gens ne croient pas ce que tu leur as dit, ton éditrice va certainement réaliser que quelque chose ne va pas quand elle va voir que tu ne te pointes pas chez Albin Michel.__ Elle finira bien par contacter Edward…_

J'ignore quelle expression j'affichais, mais Victoria – qui s'était plantée entre Alice et moi et qui attendait Dieu sait quoi – me dévisagea et éclata d'un rire sardonique. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma belle? Tu n'as jamais vu une femme se faire foutre par une machine avant? Eh ben c'est ton jour de chance, on dirait… James, viens donc un peu ici rencontrer les nouvelles recrues avant qu'elles ne passent sous la douche ! » Cria-t-elle à l'intention d'un des types qui s'affairaient autour de la fille. Il y avait trois hommes occupés sur elle: deux qui lui stimulaient la poitrine avec des espèces de tiges munies de bouts arrondis, et l'autre qui filmait le tout avec une caméra digitale ultra sophistiquée.

Ce devait être ce dernier qui se dénommait James car c'est lui qui déposa son matériel et qui se dirigea vers nous. Il n'avait pas l'air plus sympathique que Laurent, bien que physiquement c'était tout son contraire. C'était un individu râblé avec de grands yeux bleu clair et des cheveux blonds très longs qu'il tenait attachés en une queue de cheval. Il nous dévisagea de la tête aux pieds, Alice et moi, et s'adressa à Victoria. « Tu peux leur enlever leur bâillon, Vic. Ça n'est pas grave si elles se mettent à hurler comme des malades. Personne ne va les entendre ici. »

Alors si cet homme à l'allure peu engageante s'attendait à nous voir crier, je n'allais pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Je restai silencieuse comme une carpe lorsque Victoria défit le foulard que j'avais commencé à mordre par nervosité. Par contre, Alice, elle, éclata en sanglots.

James fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à pleurer comme ça, cette petite? Je lui ai fait peur? »

Je me demandais s'il s'était regardé dans un miroir récemment. Il était carrément hideux, mais de toute façon ses paroles à elles seules suffisaient à donner froid dans le dos.

Alice réussit à articuler entre deux crises de larmes, « Je ne veux pas finir ma vie dans un film snuff ! »

En entendant la réplique de mon amie, James se mit à rire lui aussi comme Victoria l'avait fait la minute précédente. « Tu as vu trop de films d'horreur dans ta vie, ma jolie. Ici, on n'enlève pas les jeunes et belles touristes pour les faire souffrir, bien au contraire, on s'amuse à les faire jouir à répétition… »

Ce fut plus fort que moi, il fallait que je remette cet abruti à sa place, qu'il dise la vérité ou non. « On s'est fait battre et menacer de mort en sortant du taxi, et vous voudriez nous faire croire que rien de mal ne risque de nous arriver dans cet endroit miteux, _James_? »

J'avais fait exprès de l'interpeller par son prénom pour lui montrer qu'il ne m'intimidait pas – ou du moins lui faire croire qu'il ne m'intimidait pas. Ses yeux devinrent de minces fentes et il me regarda plus attentivement. J'avais remarqué qu'il parlait l'anglais avec un accent britannique comme Carlisle. Étrange…

« Alors toi tu n'as pas la langue dans ta poche, à ce que je vois… J'ai bien hâte d'entendre quels autres sons on parviendra à te faire émettre tout à l'heure avec l'orgasmotron. Victoria, va donc aider ces deux beautés à se préparer. M'est avis qu'elles vont se faire prier. »

Et en prononçant ces derniers mots, il s'éloigna pour finir de tourner la scène hardcore que nous avions interrompue. Malheureusement pour moi et ma compagne, il était impossible d'essayer de nous échapper, car la complice de James et Laurent nous menaçait toujours de son pistolet. De plus, nous étions limitées dans nos mouvements à cause des foutues menottes, même si nous avions les mains liées devant nous plutôt que derrière le dos.

Alors que Victoria nous entraînait malgré nous vers le coin du bunker où étaient situées les douches et les toilettes à aire ouverte, je glissai à l'oreille de mon amie et interprète, « Alice, depuis tout à l'heure que ces gens passent leur temps à échanger des phrases en anglais et en français, j'ai perdu au moins la moitié de ce qui s'est dit. »

Alice s'était un peu calmée en réalisant que finalement notre mise à mort devant des caméras vidéo ne faisait pas partie du programme de la journée, et elle me répondit en chuchotant, « Bella, Victoria a fait mention d'une machine à enculer lorsque nous étions encore à l'extérieur. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire? »

Une machine à enculer? Et quoi encore? Je la fixai bêtement en continuant d'avancer vers les douches, mais de plus en plus lentement à cause de ce qu'elle venait de me révéler. « Mais je ne me suis jamais fait sodomiser de ma vie, moi ! » Sifflai-je entre mes dents.

La styliste de mode me lança un regard surpris. « Ah non? Edward et toi vous ne pratiquez pas le sexe anal? »

Je devins écarlate à me faire poser une telle question. En fait je n'étais pas une véritable "vierge anale" car je laissais souvent Edward s'amuser à introduire dans mon anus des chapelets, des boules, des perles, des plugs et même certains types de vibromasseurs, mais rien qui dépassait la largeur de son majeur. Bien entendu je n'avais pas l'intention de divulguer ces détails à mon amie. « Voyons, Alice, est-ce que je te demande, moi, si tu aimes te faire sodomiser par Jasper? »

Alice fit une moue offensée. « Bella, je ne te pose pas cette question pour faire ma fouine, mais il se trouve que Victoria a l'intention de se servir de cet appareil et de nous prendre pour cobayes, si tu vois où je veux en venir. Or, si tu n'as jamais été pénétrée par la porte de derrière, tu risques de te faire déchirer. Tandis que moi… »

Je faillis m'étouffer en entendant Alice impliquer qu'elle aimait les relations sexuelles anales. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison et que j'étais vraiment coincée, après tout…

« C'est bon, Alice, pas la peine d'élaborer, » la coupai-je presque sèchement mais en tâchant de ne pas élever le ton.

Je ne tenais pas à ce que Victoria entende nos propos, surtout qu'elle semblait nous prendre pour des étudiantes en visite éducative dans la Ville Lumière. Si elle savait qui nous étions réellement, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle se croirait tellement supérieure à nous comme c'était le cas en ce moment.

Nous étions arrivées près du mur ou étaient fixés les pommeaux de douche. Il y en avait trois, et il n'y avait même pas de rideaux à tirer pour empêcher l'eau d'asperger la zone en dehors du plancher en carrelage noir et blanc. La situation était d'un ridicule à brailler. Alice et moi nous figeâmes devant ces installations qui servaient sans doute à humilier les filles qu'on amenait ici avant de faire d'elles les vedettes non consentantes de films pornos qui allaient être visionnés par Dieu sait combien de pervers à travers le monde entier. Je m'avisai qu'il y avait des caméras au plafond, et qu'elles étaient dirigées sur les douches et les toilettes.

« Bon sang, Alice, c'est encore pire que je ne le croyais ! Les filles qu'ils emmènent ici se font filmer pendant qu'elles sont sous la douche ou qu'elles se soulagent ! »

« Je vais vous enlever vos menottes pour aller dans la douche, » lança Victoria alors que je faisais part de mon indignation à la designer de mode. « Mais je vous ai à l'œil, alors ne faites pas de bêtises, hein? »

Alice et moi restâmes immobiles devant elle, dans l'attente. Elle rangea momentanément son pistolet et s'empressa de nous retirer nos menottes. Je fis des mouvements rotatifs pour me dégourdir les bras, imitée par ma compagne. Mais ensuite je redevins immobile et je donnai un léger coup de coude à Alice pour qu'elle ne bouge pas elle non plus.

Victoria nous fixa avec une expression contrariée. « Qu'attendez-vous pour vous mettre à poil? N'avez-vous pas compris ce qu'on attend de vous? »

Je croisai les bras devant moi. « Et tu vas faire quoi si je refuse d'obtempérer? Me péter un genou avec ton Beretta? » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de railler.

Alice craqua de nouveau. « Bella, c'est pas le moment de faire ton arrogante ! C'est pas le drame si on doit prendre une douche! On en aurait pris une à l'Hôtel Récamier de toute manière… »

« Je n'ai pas envie de me mettre toute nue devant des étrangers ! » La coupai-je brutalement.

Elle m'observa comme si je venais de dire une ineptie. « Enfin Bella, tu t'es bien dévêtue pour un certain PDG d'entreprise que tu ne connaissais pas à une époque de ta vie qui n'est pas si lointaine… »

Seigneur, comment Alice pouvait-elle comparer ma rencontre avec Edward avec ce que nous étions en train de vivre présentement?

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Alice ! Le contexte était tout à fait différent ! »

Je ne voulais pas élaborer et mettre la puce à l'oreille de Victoria que je fréquentais un des hommes les plus riches des États-Unis. On ne sait jamais, elle pourrait voir là l'occasion de faire d'une pierre deux coups et exiger une rançon en échange de ma liberté.

_Mais, Bella, rançon ou pas, pour l'instant tu es __en captivité et tu ignores combien de temps tu le resteras…_

« Vous voulez savoir ce que je vais faire, mesdemoiselles? » Nous interrompit la rouquine. « Felix, Demetri ! Venez ici, j'ai besoin de votre aide ! »

C'est alors que je constatai que la "star" du film n'était plus sur les lieux du tournage (James non plus d'ailleurs) et que les deux autres types étaient maintenant en train de ranger l'équipement utilisé pendant la scène. En entendant Victoria les interpeller, ils accoururent vers nous, chacun d'eux tenant un accessoire que je n'arrivais pas complètement à identifier de loin. Toutefois, lorsqu'ils furent directement devant nous, je vis qu'il s'agissait de martinets. Encore là, j'avais vu l'usage qu'on faisait de ces objets en naviguant sur internet.

« Tu veux qu'on s'occupe de ces deux poulettes, Vic? » Demanda le plus costaud des deux hommes.

« Commencez par les déshabiller, Demetri; elles n'ont pas l'air de vouloir coopérer du tout, et je n'ai pas que ça à faire de ma journée, » répondit la belle rousse.

Je songeai qu'il devait être à peine 8h du matin. Je brûlais d'envie de faire perdre sa journée à cette femme comme elle allait me faire perdre la mienne. Bien entendu, ça aurait été trop beau que je trouve un moyen de la mettre hors d'elle. Je n'étais pas stupide; je savais que si je ne me laissais pas faire, les flagelles du martinet allaient s'abattre sur moi.

Je vis celui qui s'appelait Demetri s'approcher de moi tandis que son comparse prenait Alice pour cible. Je fermai les yeux afin de ne pas voir l'expression de concupiscence sur le visage de l'homme qui était maintenant en train de relever la bordure de ma robe pour faire passer celle-ci par-dessus ma tête. Je ne fis rien pour l'aider dans sa tâche, et c'est lui-même qui leva mes bras en l'air pour me la retirer pendant que je rougissais violemment.

Je portais un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire que j'avais choisi pour être assorti à ma petite culotte et à mon porte-jarretelles, mais quand Edward m'avait baisée dans les toilettes du Terminal 4, il avait ruiné ces deux morceaux de lingerie, si bien que maintenant je portais une simple petite culotte garçonne en coton avec des motifs floraux, et mes bas collants ne tenaient plus en place. Avec le recul, il aurait mieux valu que je porte un bon vieux jeans tout confort et un pull en cachemire…

« Ha ! Ha ! Je reconnais bien là le manque de goût des Américaines ! » S'esclaffa Victoria en me voyant à moitié nue. Elle aussi devait être Parisienne jusqu'au bout des ongles, si je me fiais à son accent. « Ces Yankees sont incapables de coordonner quoi que ce soit, pas même leurs sous-vêtements ! »

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Alice qui venait de se faire dévêtir par le dénommé Felix. Elle était l'incarnation de la mode avec son bustier de satin rose et ses bas collants en résille noire. Elle portait de longues bottes en cuir qui montaient en haut de ses genoux, mais elle n'aurait pas pu s'en servir comme d'une arme offensive car celles-ci n'étaient pas munies de talons pointus.

« Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire, _Diabola_? » S'offusqua Alice alors que Felix se penchait pour descendre la fermeture Éclair de ses bottes.

Enfin, elle semblait offusquée, mais elle avait parlé en français à notre kidnappeuse, si bien que je n'avais aucune idée des propos échangés…

« Tu sauras, pétasse, que je suis propriétaire d'une boutique de mode sur la cinquième avenue à Manhattan, et que c'est moi qui choisis les tenues de la grande romancière Isabella Swan ! Si tu dis qu'elle ne sait pas s'habiller, c'est moi que tu insultes ! » Poursuivit-elle toujours en français.

Victoria éclata de rire encore une fois, mais je n'avais aucune idée pourquoi. Pendant qu'Alice lui disait sa façon de penser, Demetri avait réussi à m'enlever mes chaussures à talons aiguille de sept centimètres, cependant j'aurais assurément perdu l'équilibre si j'avais essayé de lui planter la pointe desdits talons quelque part. Il dégrafa ensuite mon soutien-gorge; je croisai les bras devant ma poitrine, terriblement embarrassée. Je devais être écarlate à présent et je sentais que mon cœur était sur le point de s'échapper de ma cage thoracique tellement il battait fort.

« Et c'est reparti avec les déclarations coup de poing et le name-dropping ! Et dans un français impeccable en plus… Wow, impressionnant ! » Persifla la belle rousse. « J'ignore si tu es sérieuse ou si tu bluffes, ma mignonne, mais si c'est toi qui a conseillé à ta copine "la grande romancière" d'agencer un sous tif noir en dentelle et un slip en coton agrémenté de petites fleurs, je ne ferai jamais appel à tes services en tant que styliste. Autant faire affaire avec Kim Kardashian, tiens ! »

Les paroles de Victoria sonnaient comme du chinois pour moi. « Alice, sacrebleu, pouvez-vous parler en anglais, que j'arrive à suivre le fil de cette conversation? » M'emportai-je tout en reculant dans un geste machinal lorsque je sentis les mains du gros pervers se poser de chaque côté de mes hanches pour tirer la bande élastique de ma petite culotte vers le bas. Il avait déjà fait glisser mes bas collants jusqu'au sol.

« Tu veux tâter du martinet, à ce que je vois? » Questionna Demetri, menaçant.

Il ne me donna pas le temps de répondre et fit claquer son instrument BDSM sur mes cuisses.

« Aie ! Laissez-moi tranquille, espèce de saligaud ! Je pense que je suis en mesure de finir de me déshabiller toute seule et d'aller prendre cette foutue douche par moi-même ! » Hurlai-je, sur le point d'éclater, littéralement.

J'étais à la fois frustrée de ne rien comprendre à la langue du pays où j'étais en visite, et en colère d'être obligée de me soumettre à une bande d'obsédés sexuels.

« Crois-moi, Bella, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que cette grande rouquine vient de me dire, » marmonna Alice, que Felix était en train de dénuder intégralement, mine de rien.

« Eh bien, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle se moquait de mes sous-vêtements, Alice, mais honnêtement, je n'y suis pour rien si la lingerie que tu avais choisie pour moi n'a pas tenu le coup jusqu'ici. Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si le PDG de _Softag_ m'a sauté dessus dans les toilettes du T4 pendant que tu achetais du _Southern Comfort_, du chocolat _Ghirardelli _et des clopes américaines pour tes copines de stage chez Chanel… »

« Le PDG de _Softag _! Et quoi encore? » Railla Victoria en entendant ma réplique. « Tu te crois maligne avec tes petites phrases pour te rendre intéressante, hein ma jolie? Felix, lorsque tu en auras terminé avec la petite snob, prépare donc celle-ci pour une douche anale. C'est exactement le traitement qu'il lui faut pour qu'elle arrête de se la péter. »

« Ouais, Vic, t'as tout à fait raison, cette garce mérite de se faire humilier, » renchérit Demetri que j'essayais tant bien que mal de tenir à distance, quitte à ce que les flagelles du martinet viennent encore pincer la chair de mes cuisses. « D'ailleurs ça tombe bien, Aro lui-même m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas assisté à ce genre de petite séance depuis des lustres, et au moins trois de nos clients ont passé la commande au cours des derniers jours. »

Felix poussa une Alice flambant nue sur le carrelage noir et blanc et lui fit signe de rester tranquille. Il leva la tête en l'air pour examiner les caméras au plafond et son expression s'assombrit. « Il va falloir aller chercher James, Vic. Ces caméras ne valent rien pour les gros plans, et je veux que nos clients en aient pour leur argent. »

« C'est bon, les mecs. Je reviens dans une minute, » répondit la beauté rousse en haussant les épaules avant de se diriger vers le fond de la salle.

Mon sang s'était glacé dans mes veines lorsque j'avais compris le sort qu'on me réservait. Victoria trouvait que je manquais de modestie et elle avait décidé de me remettre à ma place en m'injectant de l'eau dans le gros intestin, ni plus ni moins. Il était hors de question que je me laisse dégrader ainsi ! Il y avait des limites à ce que j'étais prête à endurer sans trop rechigner, quand même !

Je devais avoir l'air affolé car Alice – qui grelottait sous le pommeau de douche en attendant que l'eau se mette à couler – crut bon d'intervenir. « Pourquoi tenez-vous absolument à humilier mon amie? » Demanda-t-elle aux deux hommes qui nous surveillaient en se rinçant l'œil abondamment. « James a dit, tout à l'heure, que nous allions recevoir du plaisir dans ce bunker. Mais Isabella Swan, cette célèbre écrivaine que vous avez commis l'erreur d'enlever aujourd'hui, ne prendra probablement aucun plaisir à se faire administrer une douche rectale, tandis que moi, d'un autre côté... »

La designer de mode regardait maintenant nos séquestreurs avec de la langueur au fond des yeux, et je me demandai si j'étais bel et bien réveillée tellement la situation était surréelle. Peut-être que j'étais toujours à bord de l'Airbus et que j'étais simplement en train de faire un mauvais rêve…

Felix s'apprêtait à répondre à Alice, mais il fut interrompu par une espèce de sonnerie électronique très bruyante. « Merde, voilà notre petit déjeuner qui arrive! » Grogna-t-il en retournant vers l'escalier en métal. J'avais remarqué qu'il y avait une dizaine de poutres en béton à l'intérieur de la salle. Une de ces poutres était située juste à côté de la volée de marches. Je m'avisai qu'il y avait un interrupteur fixé après. Felix appuya dessus et j'entendis le même bruit que lorsque Victoria était sortie par la trappe pour venir nous rejoindre à l'extérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, un individu descendit les marches, tenant dans ses bras un énorme sac en papier brun qui devait, je supposai, être rempli de victuailles.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour moi de savoir si le type qui était descendu livrer un repas aux personnes s'affairant dans la planque était un complice ou un simple commis à la livraison. Était-ce un voyou qui savait ce qui se trafiquait ici, ou bien un gars ordinaire qui préférait juste fermer les yeux sur les activités pratiquées dans ce lieu insolite? Tout ce que je pouvais dire au sujet de l'homme en question, c'est qu'il était très bien baraqué et beaucoup plus grand que la moyenne. Par contre, je n'avais pas la moindre idée à quoi il ressemblait car il était vêtu de cuir de la tête aux pieds et portait un casque de moto qu'il ne s'était même pas donné la peine d'enlever. Ce qui, évidemment, ne faisait qu'ajouter à mon sentiment d'être en plein milieu d'un rêve bizarre.

Felix s'empara brutalement du sac de bouffe que l'autre lui tendait et le remercia presque rudement. « Tu mettras ça sur le compte d'Aro Volturi. » Il déposa le sac par terre le temps de sortir quelques billets de banque de sa poche pour les donner au livreur en guise de pourboire, puis il reprit la livraison de restaurant et se dirigea vers la section salle à manger du bunker, à plusieurs mètres de distance de l'escalier. Le livreur à moto remonta les marches en vitesse, et c'est à ce moment-là que je notai que Demetri ne regardait plus du tout dans ma direction; je réalisai qu'Alice était en train de créer une diversion en se déhanchant et en se caressant la poitrine à deux mains pour le bénéfice de notre ravisseur. Mon Dieu ! Voulait-elle que j'essaye de m'enfuir pour aller chercher du secours avant que la porte métallique ne se referme? Mais je ne portais rien d'autre que ma petite culotte !

_Voyons B__ella, si tu as le choix entre subir une douche anale ou te sauver à moitié à poil, préfères-tu vraiment te faire enfoncer une buse dans le cul? Oublie ton orgueil deux secondes et pense à ton amie qui fait des pieds et des mains pour te donner une chance d'aller alerter les autorités. Vas-y, fonce! _

Felix était presque rendu à la table maintenant et il me tournait le dos. Le sac devait être très lourd car il se déplaçait lentement. Victoria avait disparu derrière une des portes et tardait à revenir avec James. Je n'hésitai plus et me précipitai vers les marches aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient. J'avais atteint l'escalier sans trébucher et commençais à le monter lorsque j'entendis Felix s'écrier, « Putain de bordel, Demetri ! La salope est en train d'essayer de nous échapper ! Fais quelque chose, espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Je continuai de grimper les marches encore plus vite et je posai les pieds sur le sol du terrain désaffecté. Néanmoins je n'étais pas idiote; je savais que si la porte en métal ne se refermait pas, c'était parce quelqu'un s'était lancé à mes trousses. J'aperçus le type qui était venu livrer le petit déjeuner. Il était sur le point de se barrer à moto. Il l'avait déjà enfourchée. Je courus vers lui en hurlant comme une démente, « Monsieur, attendez! Les hommes en bas veulent me violer! »

Je n'étais même pas certaine qu'il comprenne l'anglais, car Felix s'était adressé à lui en français quand il lui avait donné son congé. Mais contre toute attente, après m'avoir à peine regardée, il me fit signe de monter derrière lui sur sa moto et alla même jusqu'à me tendre un casque de passager. Eh bien, j'allais peut-être me balader à poil à moto dans les rues de la capitale Française, mais au moins personne n'allait voir mon visage…

Je grelottais dans le matin très froid de ce début de printemps, mais ça m'était égal; tout ce que je voulais c'est que le conducteur de la moto nous fasse déguerpir de cet endroit au plus vite. En effet, Victoria n'hésiterait peut-être pas à se servir de son arme à feu si nous étions encore à portée de tir quand elle se pointerait dehors à son tour.

« Tiens-toi après ma taille, » me lança mon sauveur providentiel en faisant vrombir son engin avant de démarrer en trombe. Je m'accrochai à lui aussi fermement que mes bras tremblants me le permettaient.

À mon grand soulagement, il s'était adressé à moi en anglais. Et avec l'accent américain en plus.

Quand nous atteignîmes la sortie du terrain vague, je me retournai et aperçus une silhouette noire avec une chevelure rousse sortir de la trappe, mais nous étions désormais trop loin pour qu'elle puisse nous tirer dessus avec son Beretta. Enfin, elle pouvait toujours essayer, mais elle gaspillerait ses balles.

La moto s'engagea dans une petite rue et fila à vive allure, mais vers où, me demandai-je? Je ne pouvais pas savoir puisque je ne connaissais absolument pas cette ville. Au bout d'un moment à raser des avenues bordées d'immeubles vieillots d'allure, nous débouchâmes sur un cours d'eau que le conducteur de la moto se mit à longer. J'avais beau être complètement dépaysée et désorientée dans Paris, je voyais bien que ce canal étroit ne pouvait pas être la Seine, que j'avais quand même pu admirer dans des films, des reportages photos et sur internet. Nous traversâmes sur l'autre rive du canal par un petit pont et nous engageâmes dans une autre rue peu achalandée après avoir passé un rond point. Les noms des rues étaient tous plus indéchiffrables les uns que les autres, mais j'essayai de faire un effort et vis que nous étions à présent sur l'avenue Mathurin Moreau.

Peu de temps après que la moto se soit engagée dans cette rue, elle tourna dans une ruelle et l'homme qui la conduisait coupa le moteur. Il me fit signe de descendre, retira son blouson de cuir et me le tendit en détournant le regard. « Mets ma veste et attends-moi ici, » dit-il laconiquement. Il descendit à son tour de l'engin et je le vis entrer dans le bâtiment le plus proche par une porte de service.

J'enfilai la veste en cuir et restai plantée là à attendre, sentant que mes nerfs étaient sur le point de craquer. Je venais de vivre beaucoup trop d'émotions fortes en trop peu de temps. Et j'étais loin d'être sortie du bois. Il fallait maintenant que je demande à mon sauveur de m'indiquer le poste de police le plus proche afin d'aller rapporter ce qui venait de nous arriver. J'étais très inquiète pour Alice. Victoria se vengerait peut-être sur elle. Elle pourrait également essayer de la faire parler davantage et d'en savoir plus sur nous deux. Si d'aventure elle apprenait que j'étais la compagne d'un des hommes les plus riches et les plus en vue des États-Unis, elle trouverait sans doute un autre endroit pour cacher mon amie et demander une rançon avant que les forces de l'ordre ne débarquent dans le bunker. La situation ne manquait pas d'ironie si je songeais à la conversation que j'avais eue avec Edward avant l'embarquement.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage car le type à la moto ressortit de l'édifice à cet instant. Il tenait une paire de pantalon et une couverture de laine qu'il me tendit affablement. Je n'avais pas encore vu son visage car il n'avait toujours pas enlevé son casque, mais curieusement il y avait quelque chose de vaguement familier chez lui. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus son blouson de motard, je pouvais voir encore mieux à quel point il était bâti. Je connaissais une seule personne aussi musclée, en fait, et il y a belle lurette que je l'avais perdue de vue…

Je m'empressai d'enfiler le jeans – qui de façon assez inattendue m'allait comme un gant – tout en entendant mon vis-à-vis me dire, « À présent que tes nichons ne sont plus offerts à la vue de toute la population locale, je pense que tu peux enlever ton casque, Bella Swan. »

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Comment cet homme savait-il mon nom? Je n'allais pas tarder à connaître la réponse à cette question, car tout de suite après m'avoir suggéré d'enlever mon casque, lui-même retira le sien, et je me retrouvai face à face à une paire de yeux noirs rieurs et un sourire à la fois chaleureux et narquois. J'ôtai mon casque et souris en retour. « Bonjour Jacob Black, qu'est-ce que tu fous si loin de chez toi? »

**Et oui, il fallait bien que Jacob se pointe le bout du nez...**

**Je me demande ce qui va arriver à Alice maintenant.**

**Comme toujours je remercie Evelyne-raconte pour sa collaboration spéciale.**

**À la prochaine.**

**Milk.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteure: Stephenie Meyer est la créatrice de**** la saga Twilight et Twilight est ma muse. Pas de Twilight, et je ne serais jamais entrée dans l'univers de la fan fiction. Donc si vous aimez ce que j'écris, vous le devez en grande partie à cette fabuleuse romancière mentionnée ci-dessus.**

**Encore une fois merci de me suivre dans cette aventure (que vous m'avez demandée en premier lieu), et merci de vous manifester par l'intermédiaire de vos commentaires. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

Quatrième chapitre

**EPOV**

Mardi soir, longtemps après être revenu de JFK, je faisais les cent pas dans mon penthouse en attendant Jasper. Nous allions utiliser mon jet privé et faire un vol de nuit pour tenter d'arriver en France à peu près en même temps que nos compagnes à qui nous voulions faire une surprise de dernière minute.

Et quand je disais "surprise de dernière minute", c'est que tout avait été planifié in extremis.

_**Flash**__**-back sur la conversation téléphonique dans le parking de JFK.**_

_J'avais suggéré à Bella de me devancer__ au comptoir d'enregistrement pendant que je m'occupais de ses bagages, mais en fait c'était un prétexte pour pouvoir passer un coup de fil à Jazz. Alice le croyait toujours au Texas alors qu'en réalité il y avait déjà quelques jours qu'il était à New York pour régler les formalités concernant sa nouvelle maison mère de Dragon Rouge. _

_Je regardai Bella s'éloigner vers l'énorme porte tournante tout en sortant mon BlackBerry de ma poche. J'appuyai sur la touche de signalisation rapide et Jasper me répondit presque aussitôt._

_« Edward, j'allais justement t'appeler. J'imagine que Bella t'a dit qu'__Alice l'accompagnait à Paris? Et bien elle veut que j'aille la rejoindre pour le week-end… »_

_« Justement, vieux, c'est pour ça que je voulais te parler, » l'interrompis-je brusquement. « J'ai reconduit les filles à l'aéroport, et il se trouve qu'Alice ne va pas bien du tout; elle a le moral à zéro. Je pense que tu n'aurais jamais dû la garder dans le noir à propos du déménagement de ton siège social à Manhattan. En fait elle est même furax contre toi __en ce moment et je crains qu'elle ne décide de mettre un terme à votre relation… »_

_« Hein? Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Edward? Je viens juste d'aller acheter une bague de fiançailles chez Tiffany's, bon sang de merde! Quelle mouche l'a piquée? » S'exclama-t-il en réalisant l'ampleur de ce que je lui disais._

_« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer en long et en large parce que Bella m'attend au comptoir d'enregistrement, mais je pense que le mieux serait que tu ailles t'expliquer avec ta dulcinée au plus vite, et je crois même que ça ne pourra pas attendre quatre jours.__ Que dirais-tu d'aller surprendre nos compagnes demain à l'Hôtel Récamier? Avec mon jet privé, on pourrait y être presque en même temps qu'elles… »_

_« Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas te libérer avant lundi prochain, » fit remarquer mon ami. _

_« Il s'agit d'un cas de force majeure, Jazz. Rejoins-moi au penthouse à 20h. »_

_Je coupai la communication sans même lui donner le temps de me répondre et je sortis prestement la valise de Bella du coffre. Elle allait sûrement commencer à se demander ce qui me prenait autant de temps…_

_**Retour au moment présent.**_

À 20h pile Jasper sonna à l'interphone de mon appartement, et peu de temps après il arriva à mon étage (le dernier, il va sans dire) et cogna à ma porte. J'allai lui ouvrir, dans un état avoisinant celui dans lequel devait se trouver un junkie en manque d'héroïne. Évidemment Jasper vit tout de suite que j'avais les nerfs en boule, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils avant même d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

« Je viens de me servir un double scotch. Tu en veux un? » Demandai-je en me dirigeant vers le bar qui trônait dans un coin de mon séjour.

« Volontiers, quoi que je ne sois pas certain que se soûler la gueule avant de monter à bord de ton jet soit nécessairement l'idée du siècle…, » répondit-il, l'ombre d'un sourire traversant son visage autrement redevenu impassible.

Il ne devait rien comprendre à mon comportement. Moi-même j'avais de la difficulté à saisir ce qui m'angoissait à ce point. Pourquoi étais-je tellement inquiet à propos de Jasper et Alice? Mais si je voulais être honnête, je devais bien admettre que les problèmes qui menaçaient la relation de mon ami n'étaient que la pointe de l'iceberg et que j'avais également un mauvais pressentiment concernant Bella.

« Alors comme ça tu crois qu'Alice est sur le point de me jeter? » Questionna-t-il, me faisant émerger de mes sombres pensées.

« Je peux me tromper, Jazz, mais une chose est sûre: il faut que tu la mettes au courant de tes projets, et ça presse, parce qu'en ce moment elle s'imagine qu'il n'y a que le cul qui t'intéresse avec elle, autrement dit qu'elle n'est bonne qu'à baiser. »

Jasper s'affala dans mon canapé, la mine dévastée. « Ça m'apprendra à vouloir lui faire la surprise de sa vie… »

« Jasper, Alice n'aime pas les cachotteries. C'est un point qu'elle a en commun avec Bella, et tu aurais dû t'en rendre compte au cours des six derniers mois, putain de merde! Et puis d'abord si tu l'aimes comme tu le prétends, tu aurais dû lui dire que tu étais ici quand tu es arrivé il y a trois jours! » M'emportai-je impulsivement.

Il faut dire que le manque de discernement de mon meilleur ami avait de quoi énerver…

Je lui versai son scotch et revins vers lui. Il s'empara du verre que je lui tendais et fronça à nouveau les sourcils comme si je l'avais insulté, pourtant ce que je disais était d'une logique indéniable. « Je ne te suis pas, mec. Pourquoi fais-tu tant de drame avec ma vie privée? La tienne va trop bien, c'est ça? »

Et ce disant, il avala la moitié de l'alcool que je venais de lui servir. Je préférai ne pas continuer à lui jeter ses torts par la figure et détournai la conversation puisqu'il me tendait la perche.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux dire ça, vieux. J'ai failli me faire arrêter pour atteinte à la pudeur aujourd'hui dans le Terminal 4, » répondis-je.

« Donc j'ai raison, foutu bordel, tout baigne dans l'huile pour toi, » ironisa-t-il.

Il vida le reste de son verre et le déposa sur la table à café devant lui.

« Bella se doute de quelque chose, Jazz, » tentai-je d'expliquer sur un ton plus neutre. « Elle m'a attiré dans les toilettes pour essayer de me faire cracher le morceau. »

Jasper me lança un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. « Laisse-moi deviner, Eddie, vous vous êtes faits surprendre par une octogénaire pincée qui vous a menacés avec sa canne? »

« Non, par un père de famille et son môme de six ans. Tous les deux ont cru que Bella était en train de se faire violer… »

Le sourire de Jasper se fit plus empathique. « Décidément, Edward, cette Bella Swan va finir par réellement ternir ta réputation… »

« Ha! Ha! Très drôle, » répliquai-je en grommelant.

« Bon, si je comprends bien, ta chérie se doute que je trame quelque chose, mais elle ne sait pas quoi, et tu as peur qu'elle alarme Alice avec ses présomptions? »

« C'est une partie de mes craintes, oui, mais ça vient seulement s'ajouter au problème central qui est le moral d'Alice. Quand je t'ai passé un coup de fil cet après-midi, je ne savais pas encore que Bella avait des soupçons. C'est Alice qui m'inquiétait; elle qui est si pétulante et joyeuse d'habitude… aujourd'hui j'avais peine à la reconnaître. »

Jasper se leva et alla se planter devant l'immense fenêtre qui occupait tout un côté du living-room. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en signe de contrariété. « Je me doutais bien que notre relation longue distance mettait la patience d'Alice à rude épreuve, et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de déménager le siège social de mes écoles à New York, d'ailleurs. Mais si tu me dis qu'elle pense qu'il n'y a que le sexe entre nous qui m'intéresse, je suis dans une merde plus dense que je ne le croyais. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour qu'elle s'imagine un truc pareil? Elle est la femme de ma vie, connerie de bordel! »

Son visage perdit subitement toutes ses couleurs – du moins si je pouvais me fier à son reflet dans la vitre. « Ça y est Edward, je crois que je sais ce qui se passe! Elle a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et elle essaye de trouver des excuses pour me laisser tomber! C'est tellement facile de me jeter le blâme… Je te parie que quand elle va se retrouver en face de moi, elle va me reprocher de vivre au Texas et insinuer que je la traite comme une p… »

Mais je ne laissai pas mon ami terminer sa phrase. Il était en train de perdre le nord, et tout ça parce que j'avais eu le malheur de répéter les paroles qu'Alice avait lancées sous le coup de la frustration. _« Et moi, alors? Il doit me trouver complètement insignifiante quand je lui montre les esquisses de mes collections! Tiens, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il fasse semblant d'être intéressé juste pour être sûr d'avoir sa dose de sexe après! »_

« Tais-toi avant de dire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter, Jazz! Alice était frustrée cet après-midi parce que non seulement elle ne sait pas que tu déménages à New York et que tu as l'intention de la demander en mariage, mais en plus elle ne savait même pas que tu ouvrais trois nouvelles écoles d'arts martiaux en avril. Est-ce que je peux te demander de quoi vous discutez quand vous vous voyez? »

Jasper se retourna vivement et me regarda intensément en croisant les bras. « On parle de mode, Edward! On discute des tendances de l'heure et de ceux qui les ont inspirées! Et ça ne devrait pas te surprendre outre mesure, d'ailleurs, étant donné que la première question que tu m'as posée quand tu t'es retrouvé dans le même cours d'économie que moi à Berkeley, c'était pour savoir si j'avais voyagé à travers le temps à cause du kilt que je portais. »

En entendant les paroles de mon ami, je fis un effort pour me rappeler ce à quoi il faisait allusion. « Enfin, Jasper, tu étais vêtu comme Christophe Lambert dans le film _Highlander_. Je pensais que c'était une bonne entrée en matière… »

« Edward, si tu te souviens comme il faut, avec mon kilt je portais un tee-shirt sur lequel il était écrit "Plus on est civilisé, moins on a besoin de matière grasse"; je n'avais rien à voir avec ce type qui n'est pas foutu de se battre à l'épée de façon décente! »

Parce qu'en plus d'être un ancien champion mondial de kung-fu, Jasper pratiquait l'escrime de manière assidue. Il était même allé aux jeux olympiques de Sydney en 2000, et il avait raflé deux médailles d'or, une à l'épée, l'autre au sabre.

« Au moins je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu étais gay, » dis-je encore en me forçant à sourire.

« Ah mais c'est sans doute uniquement parce que j'étais toujours entouré de mes groupies, et si tu te souviens bien, ça ne me gênait pas du tout de les embrasser devant toi… »

Il semblait faire un effort pour ne pas pouffer de rire à présent. C'était sans doute une bonne chose qu'il ne soit pas aussi alarmé que moi par le comportement d'Alice. L'alcool devait aider aussi, bien entendu, ou alors il préférait attendre de voir son amoureuse et évaluer lui-même l'ampleur des dégâts. Si seulement mon double Jameson avait pu me relaxer moi aussi…

« Bon, en conclusion Alice est totalement à côté de la plaque, » constatai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Et bien, elle en était à se demander si tu ne faisais pas seulement semblant de t'intéresser à ses croquis dans l'unique but d'obtenir ses faveurs. »

« Ça par exemple! Tu as raison Edward, il faut qu'on s'explique elle et moi, et ça urge! À quelle heure est prévu notre vol? J'ai des fourmis dans les jambes tout à coup… »

« Banner est censé passer nous prendre à 21h, et nous devrions être prêts à décoller au plus tard à 22h, » répondis-je.

« Mais il sera déjà 4h à Paris avec le décalage horaire. À quelle heure les filles sont-elles supposées arriver à Charles de Gaulle? »

« Autour de 6h. Mais elles vont sûrement avoir besoin de dormir encore, donc même si on arrive à leur hôtel vers les 11h, on risque de les surprendre comme prévu. »

« Eh merde, j'espère vraiment qu'elles vont être contentes! »

« Si tu avais vu dans quel état pitoyable se trouvait ton amoureuse cet après-midi, tu n'en douterais pas une seconde, vieux, » le rassurai-je.

« Et ta Bella? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu poses vraiment la question? J'ai eu toutes les misères du monde à la persuader de partir tellement elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de moi. Elle n'a jamais voyagé outre-mer et elle était extrêmement angoissée. Et n'oublie pas qu'il s'agit d'un voyage d'affaire pour elle. »

« Donc, pour résumer, pendant que moi je vais devoir essayer de désamorcer une bombe avec Alice, toi tu vas aller réchauffer le lit de ta chérie, c'est bien ça? »

« On peut voir les choses comme ça, je suppose, » dus-je admettre.

« T'es un sacré veinard, Masen, tu sais ça? »

Oui je le savais, et pourtant en ce moment je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que ma veine, justement, était sur le point de tourner…

**ooo**

Tel que prévu la veille au soir, mon jet privé se posa en banlieue de Paris à 10h du matin le mercredi 28 mars. Et maintenant, une demi-heure après s'être acquittés des formalités douanières, nous nous dirigions tranquillement vers le sixième arrondissement dans la Peugeot 508 que j'avais louée à l'aéroport. Jasper n'avait pas protesté; pour lui les voitures se valaient toutes, de manière générale, et il conduisait par pure nécessité. Il n'y prenait aucun plaisir et avait refusé catégoriquement que je lui offre une Ferrari F430 pour le remercier d'avoir organisé le séminaire dans les Catskills en septembre. Moi, par contre, j'adorais les bagnoles et la vitesse, et j'étais foutrement découragé de ne pas pouvoir pousser la Peugeot au maximum à cause de la circulation qui était toujours problématique dans la capitale française.

« Si ça continue à rouler aussi lentement, Alice et Bella vont sortir pour déjeuner et on va les louper, » soupirai-je au bout d'un moment.

Ça faisait cinq minutes qu'on stagnait à un rond-point dans le quatrième arrondissement.

« Nom d'un chien, Eddie, cette voiture est une berline, j'te signale, donc rien à voir avec ton Aston Martin avec laquelle tu aimes tant t'amuser à battre des records de vitesse. Et parlant de vitesse, on ne serait pas très avancés si on se faisait prendre en train de dépasser les limites, » commenta Jasper.

« Parce que je suppose que tu trouves qu'on frôle l'excès de vitesse en ce moment? » raillai-je, commençant à perdre patience.

Autour de nous les klaxons n'arrêtaient pas de se faire entendre, comme si les gens dans leurs voitures s'imaginaient que de se manifester bruyamment allait régler le problème de congestion routière. Même à Manhattan ça n'atteignait jamais ce niveau de frénésie déconcertant. Heureusement que nous n'étions pas trop mal disposés en cette fin de matinée blême de début de printemps, ayant pu profiter du confort du jet pour dormir durant le vol.

Cependant, je devais bien avouer que l'envie qui me démangeait le plus en ce moment, c'était précisément d'aller retrouver Bella dans son lit… Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. 11h15. Peut-être qu'elle ne dormait plus et que je pourrais lui téléphoner et lui demander innocemment si elle avait fait bon voyage et si elle avait des plans avant de rencontrer son éditrice. Ça ne gâcherait en rien la surprise que j'étais sur le point de lui faire puisqu'elle ne se douterait pas que je l'appelais de Paris. D'ailleurs elle-même aurait dû me téléphoner tout de suite en sortant de l'avion…

« Au fait, tu as réservé une chambre supplémentaire au Récamier? » S'informa Jasper.

« Oui mon grand, et j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne vas pas beaucoup quitter cette chambre au cours des prochains jours, » le narguai-je encore.

« Ouais, ben ça c'est seulement si ton hypothèse s'avère exacte et que je parviens à m'expliquer avec Alice, » répliqua-t-il.

Je vis sa mine s'assombrir et je n'ajoutai rien. À la place, comme on avançait toujours que d'à peu près un centimètre par minute, j'en profitai pour sortir mon BlackBerry et je pressai sur la touche pour joindre Bella. Au bout de cinq sonneries sans obtenir de réponse, je me rendis à l'évidence qu'elle devait dormir comme une souche et qu'il était inutile d'insister. Je m'apprêtais à couper la ligne lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un répondre à l'autre bout du fil, « Allô? Qui est à l'appareil? » J'en fus tellement étonné que je mis fin à l'appel sans répondre à la question. Et pour cause. Ce n'était pas Bella que je venais d'avoir sur mon portable, mais plutôt un homme qui s'exprimait en anglais avec un fort accent. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait d'un Parisien. Je sentis mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine.

Était-il possible que pendant tout le temps que je me faisais du souci à propos d'Alice et Jasper, la véritable raison d'être anxieux ait été du côté de Bella? Que mon pressentiment soit fondé sur des bases rationnelles? Était-il possible que durant toute la journée d'hier, mon amoureuse m'ait joué une odieuse comédie pour endormir ma méfiance? Qu'elle ait entretenu une relation avec un Français à mon insu? Après tout, elle avait eu une vie bien à elle avant de me rencontrer; une vie dont je ne connaissais pas tous les détails, malgré les recherches faites par l'investigateur privé engagé à l'époque où nous nous préparions pour le foutu séminaire de gestion des pulsions sexuelles.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, mec? Tu viens de laisser tomber ton cellulaire comme s'il t'avait brûlé les doigts, » remarqua mon compagnon.

Finalement, si Bella me trompait impunément, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que j'avais eu un éclair de lucidité en décidant de venir la retrouver plus vite que prévu. Je me retournai vers Jasper et vis qu'effectivement, mon BlackBerry avait glissé sur son siège.

« Hein? Non, Jazz, c'est juste la fatigue musculaire. Je commence à être vanné, en fait… »

« Ton somme dans l'avion ne t'a pas suffi? Tu n'as pas l'intention de sauter Bella aussitôt arrivé à l'hôtel? »

« Oui, mais seulement si elle me supplie à genoux… »

Je ne voulais pas que Jasper se doute que la première chose que je ferais, une fois que j'aurais intégré la chambre de Bella, serait d'en fouiller le moindre recoin pour retrouver le fils de pute qui avait osé répondre au téléphone à sa place.

Après vingt autres minutes, nous arrivâmes enfin à destination. J'avais choisi l'Hôtel Récamier pour son charme vieillot – bien qu'il vienne tout juste d'être rénové – mais aussi parce qu'il était situé en plein cœur de la ville, à proximité de toutes les attractions touristiques, y compris les bouquinistes au bord de la Seine. Bella avait dû être ravie en passant la porte de ce charmant hôtel. Mais peut-être aussi qu'elle n'avait pas porté attention au décor de l'endroit, trop empressée qu'elle était de se débarrasser d'Alice et d'aller retrouver son amant…

_Voyons, Edward, te voilà à faire le même genre de conjectures que tu reprochais à Jasper hier soir__... Serais-tu en train de perdre le nord toi aussi?_

Je tâchai d'avoir l'air impassible en me présentant au comptoir de la réception, Jasper sur les talons. La jeune employée en poste me regarda comme si j'étais une apparition divine. Il était difficile pour moi de savoir si c'était parce que j'étais quelqu'un de relativement célèbre ou si c'était plus prosaïquement à cause de mon apparence physique que les femmes me dévoraient constamment du regard. Un peu des deux, je présume, bien qu'en Europe je ne devais certainement pas être mentionné dans les bulletins de nouvelles sur une base presque quotidienne comme c'était le cas de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, ce qui m'amena donc à conclure que la fille à la réception n'en avait qu'après ma belle gueule.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur…? » Demanda-t-elle avec une voix haut perchée en ne se défaisant pas de son sourire un peu niais.

« Masen. Edward Masen, mademoiselle, » répondis-je en français. « J'ai réservé une chambre pour ma fiancée et je devais venir la rejoindre la semaine prochaine, mais j'ai décidé d'avancer mon arrivée à Paris afin de lui faire une surprise, » expliquai-je en lui décochant mon sourire de tombeur.

La jeune femme fit un effort pour cesser de me dévisager et elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran devant elle. « D'après les données ici, Monsieur Masen, vous avez réservé une deuxième chambre à la dernière minute au nom de Monsieur Jasper Whitlock, c'est bien ça? »

Ce disant, elle posa son regard sur Jasper qui s'était approché du comptoir mais qui ne devait pas comprendre un traître mot de notre échange.

« En effet, j'ai réservé une deuxième chambre, mais j'ai également demandé qu'on ne prévienne pas vos deux clientes, mesdemoiselles Swan et Brandon, à propos de ce changement lorsqu'elles se présenteraient ici tôt ce matin. »

L'employée de l'hôtel fronça les sourcils en reportant son attention sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. « Le hic, Monsieur Masen, c'est que ces deux clientes qui devaient arriver ce matin ne se sont toujours pas manifestées… »

Putain de merde! Cela signifiait-il que Bella était ailleurs avec l'autre bozo en ce moment? Je fermai les yeux et me pinçai l'arête du nez avant de soupirer bruyamment.

« Foutu bordel, Edward, ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller! Qu'est-ce que la petite employée derrière le comptoir a bien pu te dire pour te mettre dans cet état? » Questionna Jasper qui était de plus en plus désemparé.

« Il se trouve qu'Alice et Bella ne se sont pas encore enregistrées, Jazz, et il est presque midi. Ce n'est pas normal, » répondis-je les dents serrées.

Je me retenais depuis tout à l'heure pour ne pas hurler comme un malade. Comment Bella avait-elle pu être sournoise à ce point? Est-ce que c'était un autre moyen pour se venger de la maudite fellation qu'elle avait presque effectuée sur Mike à son insu? N'avais-je pas été assez puni quand elle s'était déguisée en poule de luxe et que je n'y avais vu que du feu jusqu'à la dernière minute, moi qui croyais de prime abord qu'elle était une très mauvaise actrice?

_**Flash-back sur une soirée très particulière au mois de décembre.**_

_La soirée s'annonçait tranquille et j'avais l'intention de m'installer confortablement dans mon salon pour entreprendre la lecture du roman de Bella qui venait juste de sortir en librairie. J'étais fatigué car j'avais passé la journ__ée à me balader dans Central Park et les rues avoisinantes avec ma chérie pour m'imprégner de l'ambiance festive du moment. Noël était dans moins de dix jours, et mine de rien j'avais tenté de la faire parler pour obtenir des indices de ce qu'elle aimerait trouver sous le sapin que nous avions décoré la veille. _

_Je soupirai en m'assoyant dans mon fauteuil en cuir beige. Bella n'avait pas été aussi bavarde que je l'escomptais, et je n'étais pas plus avancé dans ma quête de lui dénicher le cadeau idéal. Il faudrait probablement que je me résigne à appeler Alice pour lui demander conseil. Pas maintenant, par contre, car elle passait justement la soirée avec Bella, Rosalie et Esme. Les quatre amies essayaient de se rencontrer au moins une fois par semaine. Ensuite Bella rentrerait sagement chez elle, à mon grand regret. À la Thanksgiving je lui avais offert de venir vivre avec moi de façon permanente, mais elle était encore en période de réflexion. J'ignorais ce qui la faisait hésiter. Son appartement à Brooklyn était minuscule, et en plus elle le partageait avec une fille qui passait son temps à lire les magazines à potins, à se limer les ongles et à mâcher du chewing-gum._

_J'en étais là dans mes réflexions lorsque mon interphone sonna. Comme j'étais épuisé, j'avais aussi décidé de commander un assortiment de sushis de mon restaurant japonais préféré, aussi ne pris-je même pas la peine de demander l'identité de la personne qui voulait que je lui ouvre la porte à sécurité maximale en bas de l'immeuble. Quand on frappa à la porte du penthouse, peu après, je m'empressai d'aller ouvrir, mais au lieu de me retrouver devant le livreur du restaurant, mon regard se posa plutôt sur une rousse magnifique bien que trop maquillée et trop peu vêtue, surtout pour un soir du milieu de décembre. Elle ne portait qu'un bustier en latex noir, une minijupe dans le même matériel ainsi que des cuissardes à talons aiguilles._

_« Bonsoir Monsieur Masen, je suis Renata, et on m'a envoyée ici pour agrémenter votre soirée, » expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix très grave et très sensuelle._

_Avant que j'eus le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, la dénommée Renata s'avança d'un pas assuré dans mon antre. Je lui avais cédé le passage sans même le réaliser. _

_« Je pense que vous vous êtes trompée d'appartement, Renata, » finis-je par dire, sortant lentement de ma surprise. _

_« Vraiment? Voulez-vous dire que vous n'êtes pas Edward Masen, PDG de Softag? Vous lui ressemblez drôlement en tous cas…» _

_Touché, songeai-je en la regardant marcher jusqu'au living-room. Comment elle faisait pour tenir en équilibre avec des talons si hauts et si effilés, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Elle se pencha et prit le roman de Bella que j'avais laissé sur la table à café._

_« Qui vous a envoyée chez moi? » Demandai-je sèchement, vaguement irrité par l'attitude de cette fille qui de toute évidence était une prostituée de luxe._

_« Un __certain Mike Newton. C'est lui qui m'a payée, et il m'a dit que vous adoriez les fellations… » Elle leva son visage vers moi et me fit un grand sourire. « Ça tombe bien, car voyez-vous, c'est ma spécialité. »_

_Elle ouvrit le livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et commença à en lire un passage au hasard tout en revenant vers moi. J'étais toujours figé à quelques mètres de la porte. "Ta mère sait s'y prendre pour allumer un homme, Lola, mais elle est nulle lorsqu'il s'agit de livrer la marchandise. Toi, par contre, tu ferais fortune à Manille…"_

_« Je préférerais que vous remettiez ce livre où vous l'avez trouvé, Renata, et ensuite je vous dédommagerai pour vous être déplacée inutilement. Il semblerait que Mike Newton ait voulu se payer ma gueule ce soir, »__ l'interrompis-je en croisant les bras en signe d'exaspération._

_Mais, ou bien elle ne m'avait pas entendu, ou bien elle se fichait carrément de ce que je venais de lui dire, car elle se contenta de fermer le livre et de jeter un coup d'œil sur l'endos. « Isabella Swan? C'est qui ça? La nouvelle Danielle Steel? » Questionna-t-elle avec un relent de mépris dans sa voix qui était, je m'en rendais compte à présent, anormalement basse pour une femme. Bon sang, s'agissait-il en réalité d'un travesti? _

_« Non, je dirais plutôt la nouvelle Isabel Allende, mais c'est surtout ma compagne, et elle risque de vouloir vous étrangler si vous êtes encore ici lorsqu'elle va rentrer, » répliquai-je, sentant ma patience s'étioler. « Combien dois-je vous offrir pour que vous fermiez votre clapet et que vous déguerpissiez d'ici? »_

_« Fermer mon clapet? Ah, j'aime bien votre manière de vous adresser à moi. Ça confirme ce que je pensais déjà de vous en lisant les tabloïds… »_

_Elle laissa tomber le livre qui fit "toc"en entrant en contact avec la moquette de deux centimètres d'épaisseur. La seconde suivante elle était à genoux devant moi et elle commençait à s'affairer sur mon pantalon._

_« Pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce qui vous prend? Je vous ai dit de me laisser tranquille!__ » M'exclamai-je en tentant de la repousser par les épaules._

_Mais elle résista et redoubla d'ardeur, si bien qu'elle réussit très vite à ouvrir ma braguette et à libérer ma verge de mon boxer d'une main agile, tandis que de l'autre elle s'emparait de mes testicules pour les titiller. Le pire, c'est qu'elle allait sans doute parvenir à me faire bander par simple réflexe. _

_« Allons, ne vous faites pas prier, Monsieur Masen. Mike Newton m'a prévenue que vous aimiez vous faire forcer la main, alors je sais qu'en réalité vous rêvez que je fasse sa fête à votre marteau piqueur. Ou là! Voyez comme il réagit déjà! Il a l'air d'aimer ce que je lui fais… »_

_Aussitôt qu'elle eût prononcé ces mots, elle mit ma demi érection dans sa bouche et commença à pomper vigoureusement. _

_« Ça suffit maintenant! Je pense avoir été très clair! » M'emportai-je en agrippant ses cheveux afin qu'elle me lâche même si ce qu'elle me faisait était effectivement très agréable._

_Toutefois, au lieu d'avoir prise sur elle et de pouvoir repousser sa tête, je me retrouvai avec une perruque rousse entre les mains. Renata me lâcha finalement en réalisant ce que je venais de faire, mais seulement pour rouler sur le tapis en riant à gorge déployée. En même temps, sa voix se fit plus claire et plus familière._

_Ça par exemple, se pouvait-il que…? Je me précipitai sur ma visiteuse impromptue et la retournai pour observer son visage plus attentivement. Sous la couche impressionnante de fond de teint, de fard à paupière et de rouge à lèvre, je reconnus une Bella en nage d'avoir tellement ri. _

_« C'est pas possible, dis-moi que je rêve! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce déguisement de pute, Isabella Marie Swan? » Interrogeai-je le plus sérieusement du monde._

_Mais ma mauvaise humeur la fit rire de plus belle. « Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que j'aie réussi à te faire bander, ha! Ha! »_

_« Il n'y a pas de quoi rire, bon sang de bon Dieu! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me jouer ce tour complètement tordu? »_

_« Comment oses-tu me poser cette question, Edward Anthony Masen? Ne sais-tu pas que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid? »_

_J'aurais bien dû me douter que Bella chercherait tôt ou tard à se venger de la façon immonde dont je l'avais traitée au spa dans les Catskills pendant que mon ami Carlisle s'envoyait en l'air avec sa copine Esme. Elle ne pouvait pas enterrer cette affaire sans d'abord me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce…__ C'était bien fait pour moi, sauf que ma fierté venait de prendre un sacré coup. _

_« Je pensais que j'allais jouir dans la bouche d'un travesti, Bella. C'est épouvantable ce que ça m'a fait, » repris-je, mais sans grande conviction parce que ma colère était en train de fondre comme neige au soleil._

_« Mon pauvre Edward, comme tu fais pitié, » rétorqua mon amoureuse en se relevant avec précaution. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé du séjour pour retirer ses cuissardes. « T'es-tu seulement arrêté pour réfléchir à ce que __**moi **__j'avais pu ressentir en réalisant que j'avais introduit la bite d'un mec que je ne connaissais pas dans __**ma**__ bouche? »_

_« Je suppose que je n'avais pas pleinement réalisé l'ampleur de ce que tu avais ressenti, Bella, mais après ce que tu viens de me faire subir, j'y vois plus clair et j'avoue que je me sens reconnaissant que tu ne m'aies pas tiré dessus avec la carabine en revenant au spa. Est-ce qu'on est quittes maintenant? » Demandai-je en refermant mon pantalon._

_« Pas si vite, mon cher. Tu ne t'es jamais excusé formellement pour m'avoir manqué de respect, et j'ignore toujours si c'est toi ou Mike qui a brouté de la chatte au Nutella ce jour là, » répondit-elle avec des éclairs dans les yeux._

_« Je m'excuse, ma chérie. Je m'excuse d'avoir profité de toi, et je m'excuse aussi pour tous les torts que je t'ai causés au nom de mon orgueil mal placé. Il y aurait eu moyen de s'expliquer sans que j'aie recours à d'odieuses manigances lubriques. Et tu as raison sur toute la ligne; j'ai reconnu que j'étais un salaud, mais au lieu de m'en excuser sur le champ, j'ai continué à essayer de t'extirper des confidences plutôt que d'attendre patiemment que tu sois prête à m'avouer tes sentiments. Est-ce que tu me pardonnes à présent? » _

_« Je ne suis pas encore certaine, Edward. Si tu me dis que c'est Mike qui m'a fait un cunnilingus cet après-midi là, je vais définitivement devoir remettre certaines choses en question… »_

_Je ne savais pas si elle disait ça juste pour me mettre à l'épreuve ou si elle était sérieuse, mais de toute façon elle méritait de savoir la vérité. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être tout ce que ça lui prenait pour accepter de venir habiter avec moi. J'inspirai profondément. « Bella, j'étais déjà fou amoureux de toi lorsque j'ai abusé de ta confiance dans la cuisine du spa. Par conséquent, je n'aurais jamais pu laisser un autre homme te toucher de quelque manière que ce soit… »_

_Je vins m'asseoir à ses côtés sur le sofa et elle me regarda droit dans les yeux. « D'accord, je suis au moins rassurée sur un point. Mais que moi j'aie touché à un autre homme, ça n'a pas semblé te poser de problème, et c'est ça que je n'arrive pas à saisir, Edward. »_

_« C'est à contrecœur que j'ai laissé Mike prendre ma place, Bella. Et je l'ai énormément regretté par la suite, mais il faut comprendre que tu m'avais mis hors de moi avec ton mensonge, et que la colère a momentanément brouillé mon jugement. Au fait, parlant de mensonge, n'étais-tu pas censée être avec tes amies ce soir? »_

_Ce fut à son tour de soupirer. « J'étais bel et bien avec mes amies. __On s'était données rendez-vous chez Alice. Crois-tu honnêtement que j'aurais pu me déguiser en pute et réussir un maquillage aussi sophistiqué moi-même? »_

_« Et quel prétexte leur as-tu donné pour qu'elles embarquent dans ta combine? » Questionnai-je. « À moins que tu aies fini par leur avouer toute la vérité… » _

_« Non, je n'ai pas eu besoin de rentrer dans les détails et elles ne savent pas qu'en réalité je complotais ma vengeance. Je leur ai seulement expliqué que je voulais mettre ta fidélité à l'épreuve. Elles m'ont trouvé gonflée mais ça les amusait en même temps… »_

« Je t'ai posé une question, Edward. »

La voix de Jasper me ramena dans le présent.

« Quoi? Oh, désolé. J'ai vraiment l'impression que je dors debout en ce moment. Qu'est-ce que tu disais? »

« Je viens d'essayer d'appeler Alice et elle ne répond pas. Tu n'avais pas tenté de joindre Bella tout à l'heure pendant qu'on était bloqués dans la circulation? »

« Si fait, et elle ne répondait pas elle non plus, sauf que… »

Je m'éloignai du comptoir de la réception pour expliquer mes soupçons à Jasper. « … Un homme a fini par répondre à sa place. Un type qui parlait avec un accent français. »

Jasper ouvrit des yeux plus grands. « Attends là, qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer au juste? Pourquoi c'est quelqu'un d'autre que Bella qui a répondu? »

« Je n'en sais rien, mais j'espère sincèrement qu'elle a une excuse valable pour ne pas prendre ses appels, vieux, sinon… » Je préférai laisser ma phrase en suspens.

Jasper hocha la tête de droite à gauche. « Cesse de t'imaginer que tu es cocu avant d'en savoir plus, Edward. Je suis d'accord avec toi que ce qui se passe en ce moment n'est pas normal, mais Bella n'est pas une hypocrite, et tu aurais dû t'en rendre compte depuis six mois que tu la fréquentes, sacrebleu! »

Jasper me renvoyait la remarque que je lui avais lancée hier à propos d'Alice qui n'aimait pas les cachotteries. C'était de bonne guerre…

« Jasper, ce que _toi _tu sembles insinuer est beaucoup plus angoissant. Si tu crois que Bella et Alice se sont évaporées dans la nature, il faut tout de suite alerter la police, » répliquai-je à voix basse pour que l'employée de la réception ne nous entende pas.

Encore une fois mon ami me dévisagea comme si je venais de dire une ineptie. « La police n'interviendrait pas tout de suite, Edward. Tu ne regardes jamais la télé ou quoi? Y a que les gosses qui se font rechercher immédiatement après le signalement de leur disparition, et d'ailleurs on ne sait même pas ce qui est arrivé à nos compagnes. »

Je passai nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux. « Qu'est-ce que tu suggères, alors? »

« Tu dis qu'il y a un type qui se sert du téléphone de Bella. Je pense que ça vaudrait le coup d'essayer de le rejoindre encore et de le garder en ligne pour repérer l'appel. À moins que j'aie mal compris quand tu m'as dit que tu avais fait installer un localisateur dans le cellulaire de ta petite amie à son insu… »

Quel idiot j'avais été tout à l'heure de ne pas vérifier la provenance de l'appel, même en état de choc! Le manque de sommeil était en train d'avoir raison de mes capacités intellectuelles…

« Oui, Jazz, il y a bel et bien moyen de connaître l'endroit où Bella se trouve quand elle fait ou prend des appels. Viens, ne perdons pas une minute de plus ici. »

Je me précipitai hors de l'hôtel et réintégrai la Peugeot de location, suivi de près par Jasper. J'eus vite fait d'appuyer sur la touche correspondant au numéro de Bella, et pendant que la sonnerie se faisait entendre à répétition, la location de son portable s'inscrivit sur l'écran de mon Blackberry. Si je me fiais à l'information que j'avais devant les yeux, Bella (ou du moins son téléphone) se trouvait présentement au n°33, rue Gabrielle, dans le dix-huitième arrondissement. Autrement dit, en plein cœur de Montmartre. Je poussai un juron au même moment où celui que j'avais entendu plus tôt prenait l'appel encore une fois. Décidément, s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un avec qui Bella me trompait, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait grand-chose dans la cervelle. Quel mec le moindrement intelligent s'entêterait à prendre les appels destinés à sa maîtresse?

« Allô, j'écoute? »

Il avait répondu en français cette fois-ci.

« Espèce d'enfoiré, si tu es avec ma Bella, je m'en viens t'éclater la figure et ta mère ne te reconnaîtra plus lorsque tu lui rendras visite! » Hurlai-je à l'homme inconnu à l'autre bout du fil.

« Eh, ducon, ma gonzesse elle s'appelle pas Bella, elle s'appelle Irina, et je te préviens tout de suite, je partage pas, » répondit le bozo, n'ayant pas l'air de réaliser à quel point il était stupide.

« C'est moi que t'appelles ducon? Et toi, c'est con-au-carré alors, parce que tu t'adresses à moi avec le portable de Bella, et si tu ne m'expliques pas pourquoi ce n'est pas elle qui répond à son putain de téléphone, c'est pas seulement la figure que je vais t'éclater, connard d'enculé! »

« Faudrait d'abord me trouver, triple idiot! » Fit mon interlocuteur comme s'il croyait avoir le dernier mot.

« Manque de pot, c'est déjà fait. »

Je coupai la communication et me tournai vers Jasper qui semblait faire un effort surhumain pour demeurer placide. « Qui t'a appris à jurer comme ça en français? » Demanda-t-il.

Même s'il ne parlait pas la langue du pays, il avait saisi l'essence de ma brève conversation rien que par le ton de ma voix.

« Personne. J'ai appris en regardant des films de la nouvelle vague. »

« J'espère au moins que tu n'as pas engueulé le type à l'autre bout de la ligne pour rien. »

« Boucle ta ceinture, Jazz, » me contentai-je de répondre.

« Tu sais où on s'en va? »

« Oui, et je connais un raccourci pour s'y rendre sans se taper la circulation de tout à l'heure… »

Sur ce, je fis démarrer la voiture en trombe et nous nous faufilâmes dans les petites rues moins achalandées pour atteindre le quartier Montmartre. Il nous fallut moins de quinze minutes pour aboutir sur la rue Gabrielle et trouver une place pour garer la Peugeot. En descendant de la berline, Jasper fit remarquer, « Dis donc, Eddie, tu n'as pas peur que l'homme que tu viens d'insulter au téléphone ne soit armé jusqu'aux dents? »

« Je ne regarde peut-être pas beaucoup la télé, Jazz, mais toi tu as lu trop de romans de Dennis Lehane. Et de toute manière, même si le mec à qui nous rendons visite détient une quelconque arme a feu, je te parie n'importe quoi qu'il ne sait pas s'en servir. Il a l'air d'avoir le QI d'un pot de géranium… »

« Dans ce cas il a peut-être seulement trouvé le portable de Bella en fouillant les poubelles… »

« Jette un coup d'œil à ces jolies devantures de maisons, Jasper, et dis-moi si un clodo pourrait vivre dans un pareil voisinage, » ripostai-je.

« Bon, je suppose qu'on va savoir assez vite à quoi s'en tenir. Tu as dit que l'appel provenait du n°33? Et s'il y a vingt logements dans l'édifice, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? »

Mais la question de Jasper s'avéra futile au bout du compte parce que l'adresse qui était apparue sur mon BlackBerry était en fait celle d'un café terrasse. Malgré la température peu clémente, il y avait plusieurs clients qui y étaient installés. Du coup, je réalisai que nous serions très chanceux si celui qui avait répondu au téléphone de Bella pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui en le laissant sonner était encore sur les lieux. Je me mis à regretter amèrement de lui avoir fait des menaces.

Je fis halte avant d'avoir atteint la terrasse. « J'ai une idée, Jazz. Prends mon portable et va te dissimuler au coin de la rue là-bas. Donne-moi deux minutes, le temps d'aller m'asseoir, et appuie sur la touche n°5. De cette manière je vais pouvoir voir si le fils de pute est encore là et s'il prend l'appel. Dis-lui un truc en anglais, comme ça je vais savoir quand je vais l'entendre parler. Il se peut que je sois obligé d'aller à l'intérieur aussi, alors essaye de lui faire la conversation. »

« Okay, et une fois que tu l'auras repéré, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? N'oublie pas qu'on ne sera pas plus avancés si tu attaques ce mec et qu'il porte plainte contre toi… »

« Je vais t'attendre et tu vas m'aider à ne pas péter les plombs si ce salopard y est vraiment pour quelque chose dans le fait que nous sommes sans nouvelles de nos compagnes depuis qu'elles ont atterri à Roissy. »

Je tendis mon téléphone à Jasper qui s'éloigna dans l'autre direction et je repris ma marche vers le café à moitié bondé de gens qui prenaient tranquillement leur déjeuner, inconscients du drame que j'étais en train de vivre. Pourvu que le dégénéré qui savait – j'en étais presque certain – quelque chose au sujet de Bella et Alice soit encore parmi eux…

**Bon, en vérité ce chapitre était censé**** s'arrêter plus loin, mais la suite devra attendre parce que là, dans l'immédiat, je dois traduire le chapitre 17 de **_**Des gens comme nous**_**.**

**Sans rancune, j'espère…**

**Merci à Evelyne-raconte de me relire.**

**Vous aurez la conclusion de cette histoire d'ici la fin du mois, donc ne désespérez pas trop…**

**Je voudrais profiter de la publication de ce chapitre pour transmettre mes sincères condoléances à Sandrine qui vit des moments difficiles présentement. Puisses-tu remonter la pente (à ton rythme) et continuer de procurer du bonheur à tes lectrices.**

**Milk.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteure: les personnages de la saga Twilight sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**_** Bonjour Paris**_** sort tout droit de mon imagination, et c'est probablement la dernière fois que je mets celle-ci à contribution. Dorénavant je vais me consacrer uniquement à faire de la traduction.**

**Merci pour celles d'entre vous qui se sont manifestées. Tous vos commentaires signifient beaucoup pour moi.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Dernier chapitre

**EPOV**

_Je tendis mon téléphone à Jasper qui s'éloigna dans l'autre direction et je repris ma marche vers le café à moitié bondé de gens qui prenaient tranquillement leur déjeuner, inconscients du drame que j'étais en train de vivre. Pourvu que le dégénéré qui savait – j'en étais presque certain – quelque chose au sujet de Bella et Alice soit encore parmi eux…_

Je pris place à l'une des quelques tables de la terrasse qui n'était pas occupée et fis mine de m'absorber dans la lecture du menu. Dans quelques secondes le portable de Bella se mettrait à sonner, et si l'imbécile qui l'avait en sa possession était toujours là et qu'il ne répondait pas illico, la chanson _Blue_, de _LaTour_ allait s'ajouter au bruit des conversations environnantes.

En attendant anxieusement le coup de fil de Jasper, j'observai les gens autour de moi à la dérobée, au cas où je pourrais identifier le voyou qui avait des comptes à me rendre. Il n'y avait qu'un homme attablé seul, et il avait l'allure d'un grand-père. Mais peut-être que celui que je recherchais n'était pas seul, justement. Peut-être qu'il était accompagné par sa petite amie Irina…

Tout à coup, la musique de _LaTour _se fit effectivement entendre, et je vis un type au teint blafard qui buvait un café en tripotant la main de la blonde platine assise en face de lui prendre le cellulaire dans la poche de son veston et l'approcher de son oreille. « Laurent à l'appareil… »

Jasper dut poser une question à l'autre bout de la ligne, car le dénommé Laurent fronça les sourcils et répliqua en anglais, « Non, vous n'avez pas rejoint le Musée Rodin, espèce d'enfoiré de touriste ! »

J'essayai de ne pas montrer le sourire qui se dessina sur mes lèvres en réalisant que jusqu'à présent tout se passait comme je l'avais imaginé.

Je relevai la tête et j'aperçus Jasper qui marchait vers le café, toujours occupé à distraire son interlocuteur à l'aide de mon BlackBerry.

Laurent continuait de l'invectiver sans se douter qu'il était tombé dans un piège. « Comment ça qu'est-ce qui me prend de vous insulter ? Vous êtes bouché, ma parole ? Je vous ai dit que vous avez composé le mauvais numéro… »

Jasper était maintenant rendu à la hauteur de la terrasse et il vint me redonner mon téléphone. Je poursuivis la conversation tout en me levant lentement de ma chaise. « Je ne crois pas avoir composé le mauvais numéro, _Laurent,_ » dis-je en français en me dirigeant vers sa table, située tout près de la mienne. « Ne m'as-tu pas écouté tout à l'heure quand je t'ai dit que je t'avais retrouvé, _ducon _? »

Laurent leva les yeux vers moi eu voyant que c'était moi qui lui faisais la conversation maintenant. Je tirai la chaise libre entre lui et sa compagne, faisant signe à Jasper de venir nous rejoindre. Je coupai la communication téléphonique et ne le lâchai pas du regard. Il posa le cellulaire de Bella sur la table et devint encore plus blême, si la chose était possible. Je m'en emparai et le rangeai dans une poche de ma veste.

J'étais assis à sa droite, et j'attendis que Jasper prenne place à sa gauche avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche. Mais la fille blonde esquissa un geste pour se lever, et je fus obligé d'agripper fermement son bras pour qu'elle demeure assise. « Je préférerais que vous restiez avec nous pour le moment, mademoiselle, » lui dis-je de ma voix la plus veloutée. « Voyez-vous, je n'ai pas très envie que vous alliez prévenir qui que ce soit à propos de cette petite conversation que nous sommes sur le point d'avoir avec votre mac... »

Le visage de la blonde platine s'empourpra. J'avais fait exprès d'insinuer qu'elle était une prostituée, juste pour voir s'il s'agissait de la petite amie de Laurent. De toute manière, sa tenue vestimentaire ressemblait étrangement à celle que Bella avait portée pour me jouer son tour pendable quelques jours avant Noël.

« Alors selon toi j'ai l'air d'une pute, c'est ça ? » Me tutoya-t-elle sans vergogne. Puis elle regarda en direction de l'idiot coincé entre Jasper et moi. « Laurent, dis quelque chose pour l'amour du ciel ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas laisser cet effronté d'Américain m'insulter comme ça ! »

Eh oui, je n'avais pas encore réussi à me débarrasser complètement de mon accent, mais je me débrouillais tout de même mieux que Johnny Depp…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Irina ? Et d'abord qu'est-ce que vous me voulez tous les deux ? » Demanda-t-il en nous dévisageant tour à tour, mon ami et moi. Si Emmett avait été présent lui aussi, je pense sincèrement que l'enfoiré aurait déjà chié dans son caleçon. Il but une gorgée de café pour se donner contenance, mais sa main tremblante laissait voir à quel point il était nerveux maintenant.

« Eh bien, mon cher Laurent, commence donc par m'expliquer ce que tu foutais avec le téléphone cellulaire de ma compagne, la célèbre romancière Américaine Isabella Swan… »

Laurent ouvrit de grands yeux en m'entendant prononcer cette phrase. Quant à Jasper, il commença à faire craquer ses jointures dans un geste destiné à intimider notre vis-à-vis.

« Al… alors cette fille ne bluffait pas quand elle… quand elle a dit qu'elle était une célèbre romancière ? » Bafouilla celui-ci.

J'avais juste envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure… Ainsi donc il était réellement impliqué dans la disparition de Bella !

« Écoute-moi bien, espèce de sale morpion ! Je me fous de ce que ma petite amie t'a dit. Je veux juste savoir où elle est en ce moment, tu piges ? Et sache que j'ai toujours l'intention de te défigurer si tu ne coopères pas, et que si je ne suffis pas à l'ouvrage, mon bon ami Jasper – qui ne comprend rien à ce que je te raconte en ce moment mais qui est un ancien champion mondial de kung-fu – va se faire un plaisir de m'aider. »

La dénommée Irina pinça les lèvres et me regarda droit dans les yeux, croyant sans doute qu'elle avait un quelconque pouvoir de séduction sur moi. « Tu sais que je pourrais porter plainte à la police pour les menaces que tu viens de faire à mon mec ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Toutefois, le ton quelque peu lascif qu'elle avait utilisé suggérait qu'elle pourrait me faire des trucs grivois si je laissais son Laurent tranquille. Avait-elle toute sa tête ou bien ignorait-elle carrément ce qui se passait en ce moment?

Je me contentai de lui sourire un peu bêtement et de m'exclamer, « Laurent est vraiment un proxénète ? Je ne suis pas certain qu'il aimerait que la police se mêle de ses affaires alors… »

Le regard bleu turquoise de la blonde pulpeuse se remplit de fureur. « Je n'ai pas dit "mon mac", j'ai dit "mon mec" ! Non mais ! Est-ce que tous les américains sont aussi durs d'oreille que toi ? »

Je la fixai avec des yeux aussi méchants que les siens. « Bon, ça suffit avec tes insultes, ma belle. Si tu sais des choses au sujet des manigances de ton "mec", comme tu dis, tu ferais aussi bien de parler tout de suite avant que je ne demande à mon ami de s'occuper de toi… »

À cet instant, Laurent sortit momentanément de son état de panique. « Je t'interdis de leur dire quoi que ce soit, Irina, tu m'entends ? »

Elle le dévisagea comme s'il venait de dire une ineptie. « Tu crois vraiment que ces deux types oseraient s'en prendre à moi ? Les américains sont trop bien élevés pour battre une femme… »

Irina semblait confondre les bonnes manières des américains avec celles des canadiens. Qui plus est, même si ce n'était pas du tout dans mes habitudes de frapper quelqu'un de la gent féminine, j'étais tout disposé à faire une exception si ça pouvait m'aider à retrouver ma bien-aimée.

Je fis le pari qu'Irina ne comprenait pas l'anglais et marmonnai à l'intention de mon ami, « Jazz, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu donnes une gifle à cette fille; elle vient de traiter Bella de pouffiasse. »

Avant que Laurent n'ait pu prévenir sa compagne de ce qui allait se produire, Jasper se tourna légèrement vers elle et lui flanqua une gifle magistrale. Décidément, il n'avait rien perdu de ses réflexes…

Irina poussa un cri aigu tandis que les autres clients du café se tournaient tous dans notre direction. Laurent déposa des billets sur la table et se leva précipitamment. « C'est bon, vous avez gagné, » dit-il les dents serrées. « Suivez-moi avant que quelqu'un n'aille réellement prévenir la police à cause de vos manières brutales de Yankees. Irina, petite conne, tu as confondu; les canadiens sont un modèle de politesse, pas les américains. Et en plus je soupçonne ces deux-là de… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et lui prit la main qui ne tenait pas sa joue en feu pour l'inciter à se lever et à le suivre, et nous quittâmes ensemble la terrasse du café sans échanger une autre parole.

Laurent et Irina tournèrent à gauche dans la première rue transversale, et peu de temps après ils s'arrêtèrent devant un des immeubles à logements. Le grand gaillard aux cheveux noirs coupés en brosse ouvrit la porte principale et nous fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur. Je fus surpris de constater que le vestibule ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui d'un bloc d'appartements. On se serait crus dans un hôtel particulier…

Laurent nous entraîna à sa suite vers un escalier en colimaçon agrémenté de fioritures, mais avant d'y parvenir il fallut passer devant un large bureau en bois massif derrière lequel était assise une autre femme à l'esthétique parfaite.

« Aro est sorti déjeuner avec des clients potentiels, » lança cette dernière, s'adressant visiblement à Laurent. « Ils ont adoré ce qu'ils ont vu et ils vont probablement s'abonner. Je pense que tu vas devoir trouver d'autres recrues, et très vite… »

Irina fit un sourire en coin et répliqua, plutôt que de laisser son compagnon répondre, « Ça ne te tenterait pas de te porter candidate, Gianna ? Tu as le physique de l'emploi et le grand patron ne peut pas te l'interdire sous prétexte que tu es sa fille, contrairement à moi. »

« Je ne suis pas une chienne en chaleur comme toi, ma chère, et mon petit ami est très jaloux, de toute façon. »

Je ne comprenais qu'à moitié ce que les deux filles racontaient, et je m'aperçus que Jasper était encore plus confus que moi, n'ayant pas saisi un seul mot de cet échange insolite.

Soudainement, comme si elle venait juste de nous voir, l'attention de Gianna se porta sur nous. « Et qui sont ces deux Apollons, Laurent ? Est-ce qu'ils ont proposé leur candidature pour remplacer Felix et Demetri ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je pourrais changer d'idée et ne pas le dire à Joham… »

Laurent secoua la tête. « Malheureusement pour toi, Gianna, ce sont en fait d'autres clients potentiels, et je m'apprête à leur montrer l'usage de l'orgasmotron. » Il se tourna vers nous. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Messieurs, » dit-il en anglais.

_Clients potentiels? __Orgasmotron ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte celui-là?_

« Oh là, une minute ! » Protesta Jasper en continuant d'avancer. « Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est savoir ce qu'il est advenu de nos compagnes, putain de merde ! »

« J'avais compris, figurez-vous, » railla Laurent en montant l'escalier, toujours escorté par sa nana que nous tenions implicitement en otage.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de clients que tu es allé raconter à la brunette, alors ? » Questionnai-je, gardant mes distances au cas où il essayerait de me pousser pour me faire tomber en bas des marches.

Après tout, on aurait pu prendre l'ascenseur si ce type n'avait pas une idée derrière la tête…

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il répondit, « La seule raison pour laquelle je coopère avec toi en ce moment, saligaud de Yankee, c'est parce que tu tiens Irina en otage et que le grand patron me péterait les deux genoux si je la laissais se faire donner d'autres coups par ton acolyte. Mais il se trouve que la belle Gianna à la réception ne sait rien de tout ça, et je ne tiens pas du tout à ce qu'elle l'apprenne et qu'elle avertisse Aro. »

« Et cet Aro, qui est-il exactement ? » Questionnai-je en posant le pied sur le plancher du premier étage.

Il semblait que la pièce où Laurent voulait nous conduire soit sur ce palier car il ne continua pas de grimper et emprunta plutôt le corridor sur sa droite.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je répondrais à cette question puisque de votre côté vous ne m'avez jamais révélé votre identité, » poursuivit-il.

Ce fut plus fort que moi, cet arrogant méritait que je le remette à sa place. « Et bien, mon cher Laurent, si tu lisais les journaux au lieu de passer ton temps à sauter ta greluche, tu saurais peut-être qui je suis, mais si tu ne le sais pas, je préfère encore garder l'anonymat… »

Le fait qu'Irina ne réagisse pas en m'entendant la traiter de greluche confirma qu'elle ne parlait pas un traître mot d'anglais, si j'avais encore eu des doutes.

Je ne pouvais pas voir l'expression sur le visage de Laurent puisqu'il était devant moi, mais ça devait valoir son pesant d'or. Il rétorqua, « Tu as des yeux comme moi pour voir que mon Irina est la fille la plus baisable de la planète, non ? Tu n'aurais pas envie de la sauter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept si tu étais à ma place ? »

« Mon ami ne saute pas les filles qui sont mal attifées, Laurent, » intervint Jasper à cet instant là, sans se défaire de sa mine impassible. « Et pour ma part, j'aimerais bien savoir où on s'en va comme ça, parce que je trouve que ça sent le piège à rat à plein nez. »

Laurent s'immobilisa au bout du couloir dont un des côtés était surplombé par une rangée de fenêtres et il ouvrit une porte juste devant lui. « Avant de vous laisser récupérer vos compagnes et de faire comme si on ne s'était jamais rencontrés, je veux m'assurer qu'on parle bien des mêmes gonzesses, » expliqua-t-il en pénétrant dans une vaste salle qui rappelait à la fois un salon de thé et un fumoir.

Irina alla s'installer dans un fauteuil en cuir et s'alluma une cigarette tandis que Laurent nous enjoignait à nous asseoir dans un énorme Chesterfield qui était placé stratégiquement devant un écran plasma surdimensionné.

« Putain, Irina, fais gaffe avec ta clope. La dernière fois tu as failli mettre le feu aux rideaux ! » S'exclama l'homme que je n'arrivais pas à cerner.

Il n'avait plus l'air nerveux du tout depuis que nous avions mis les pieds dans son antre, ou plus probablement l'antre de ce mystérieux Aro…

Le siège dans lequel la blonde platine avait pris place était situé à proximité d'une fenêtre, mais celle-ci était dépourvue de tentures.

« C'est ta veine, Laurent, on dirait que mon paternel a prévu le coup, » ironisa la jeune femme en pointant derrière elle.

Se pouvait-il que cette Irina soit la fille du "grand patron"?

« Je ne sais pas si je devrais te permettre de regarder ce qui se passe dans le bunker, Irina, » continua l'autre. « Je n'aime pas te voir baver d'envie comme si tu souhaitais être à la place de ces filles qui passent leurs journées à se faire stimuler sexuellement. Ton père aurait honte de toi s'il savait à quel point tu es dépravée. »

Irina tira sur sa cigarette avant d'écraser le mégot à peine entamé dans le cendrier sur la petite table à côté d'elle, puis elle éclata d'un rire cynique. « Ha! Ha! À qui la faute si je suis toujours si excitée ? »

« Comprends-moi bien, poupée. Que tu aies toujours envie de te faire baiser, à la limite je trouve ça extra, mais ne t'avise jamais que ce soit par quelqu'un d'autre que moi, est-ce que c'est clair ? » La gronda Laurent.

Sa petite amie s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, mais je l'interrompis. Leur conversation de chambre à coucher avait assez duré.

« Tu viens de parler d'un bunker, fils de pute. Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici, alors ? »

Laurent reporta son attention sur Jasper et moi, et ses yeux devinrent de minces fentes. « Et qui me dit que ce n'est pas toi le proxénète dans toute cette histoire ? Et que ta Bella n'est pas plutôt une pute de luxe qui travaille pour toi et que tu ne voudrais pas perdre ? »

À cette question je me devais de réfléchir avant de répondre. Laurent ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de la police sur lui, mais il semblait aussi vouloir éviter que le dénommé Aro soit mis au courant qu'il n'était pas en mesure de protéger Irina adéquatement. Et il ne savait pas qui j'étais, alors je pouvais peut-être en tirer parti… il serait toujours temps de prévenir les flics une fois que Bella et Alice auraient été retrouvées saines et sauves.

Je chuchotai dans l'oreille de Jasper, « Ça te dirait de passer pour mon homme de main ? »

Il me répondit en bougeant à peine les lèvres. « Je ferais n'importe quoi pour connaître le sort d'Alice et Bella, vieux. Quel est ton plan ? »

« Laurent croit que je suis un proxénète et que Bella travaille pour moi, Jazz. Je pense que nous devrions jouer le jeu pour endormir sa méfiance, sinon j'ai l'impression qu'il va chercher à nous faire perdre notre journée… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous marmonnez tous les deux ? » Demanda Laurent après avoir allumé l'écran géant.

« D'accord, Laurent, j'avoue, » dis-je après avoir poussé un profond soupir. « Bella Swan n'est pas vraiment une écrivaine; c'est une de mes poules et je l'avais envoyée à Paris pour rencontrer un client particulier. Elle devait seulement prétendre qu'elle était écrivaine si elle se faisait intercepter aux douanes ou ailleurs. Et elle devait me téléphoner lorsqu'elle serait entrée en contact avec le client, et c'est lorsque j'ai constaté qu'elle ne le faisait pas que j'ai moi-même tenté de la joindre sans succès. »

Mon vis-à-vis me fit un sourire entendu. « Je me doutais bien que tu étais un mac quand je t'ai vu arriver avec ton fier à bras. Écoute, que dirais-tu qu'on fasse un arrangement ? Si tu prêtes ta poule à Aro pour le reste de la semaine, il te donnera 50% de l'argent qu'il va empocher de ses clients grâce à elle. »

Je fis mine d'être en profonde réflexion. « Je ne pense pas que nous puissions nous entendre si facilement, Laurent. Le client que j'ai mentionné était censé me payer 25 000 euros pour passer trois jours avec Bella. Sans compter qu'elle était accompagnée d'une autre de mes filles qui devait se charger de mon propre plaisir… et de celui de mon acolyte. »

Laurent ne parut pas du tout décontenancé par le montant outrageusement élevé que je venais de dévoiler. Même que son sourire s'accentua. « Le business d'Aro lui rapporte 100 000 euros par semaine. Il pourra t'en offrir 30 000 pour te dédommager… »

« Bon, je vais passer un coup de fil à mon client pour lui expliquer la situation, mais ça ne règle pas mon problème personnel. La bite commence déjà à me démanger, » le coupai-je brusquement. « Peut-être que la belle Irina pourrait s'occuper de me soulager pendant que tu nous montres quel usage Aro compte faire de mes filles dans le bunker ? »

Le sourire disparut du visage de l'homme au teint blême. « Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne partage pas ma nana. Mais si tu peux patienter jusqu'au retour d'Aro, je suis certain que ça lui fera plaisir de te prêter Nessie, sa petite catin personnelle. »

En ce qui me concernait, j'espérais qu'on connaisse très vite la nature exacte des activités qui se pratiquaient dans le "bunker"et qu'on puisse y mettre un terme. Laurent avait parlé de filles qui passaient la journée à s'y faire stimuler sexuellement. Bon Dieu, qu'y avait-il de spécial dans cet endroit qui justifie que des hommes soient prêts à payer une fortune pour s'abonner ? S'agissait-il d'un club BDSM où les clients avaient des demandes particulièrement tordues ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ceux qui géraient ce lieu intriguant allaient bientôt regretter d'avoir mêlé Isabella et Alice à leurs combines…

Je sortis mon BlackBerry et appuyai sur une touche pour laisser croire à Laurent que j'allais discuter avec le soi-disant client que Bella aurait dû rencontrer. En réalité c'est Emmett que j'allais rejoindre. J'allais lui laisser un message cryptique en français, auquel il ne comprendrait que dalle, mais Laurent, lui, n'y verrait que du feu.

Mon frère répondit au bout de cinq sonneries. _« Edward, bordel, il est à peine six heures. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'appeler si tôt ? Je suis chez Rose et… » _

Je ne le laissai pas continuer et je parlai en même temps que lui. « Monsieur Robichaud, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que suite à un contretemps de dernière minute, l'escorte que vous attendiez ne pourra pas faire le voyage avant la semaine prochaine… »

_« Putain de merde, frérot, si c'est une plaisanterie, elle n'est pas drôle__. Tu as pris de la drogue ou quoi ? »_

« Oui, je sais que vous risquez de trouver le temps long d'ici là, mais ce n'est que partie remise. Et pour vous remercier de votre compréhension, je vous enverrai Renata en même temps, sans aucun frais supplémentaires. Vous allez adorer ses fellations. Je vous rappellerai durant le week-end pour discuter de la logistique. À bientôt. »

Je coupai la communication avant que mon frère ne se mette à hurler dans mon portable et que l'autre ne se doute de mon subterfuge.

« Alors, Laurent, visiblement on est ici pour assister à une démonstration sur grand écran. Mais si tu ne te magnes pas un peu plus, je sens que je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de donner une autre baffe à ta petite amie qui ressemble elle-même à une pute, » finit par s'impatienter Jasper.

Je savais que j'aurais beaucoup de difficulté à garder mon sang froid si ce que Laurent était sur le point de nous montrer était bel et bien un film porno mettant en vedettes ma compagne et celle de Jasper. Je me demandais comment lui allait réagir.

« Jasper, » marmonnai-je, « n'oublie pas qui nous sommes censés être. Peu importe ce que Laurent nous montre, il faut demeurer imperturbable. »

« Allez, Laurent, j'ai hâte de voir les filles se faire mettre, » lança Irina sur un ton un peu geignard, comme si elle se plaignait de ne pas recevoir une assez grosse part de gâteau.

Évidemment elle n'avait pas compris que Jasper avait menacé de lui donner une autre taloche, sans quoi son visage n'afficherait pas cette expression d'anticipation et de luxure. C'est vrai qu'elle faisait penser à une chienne en chaleur.

Laurent prit une télécommande et appuya sur diverses touches de programmation. Le bleu de l'écran disparut pour faire place à l'image d'une scène de sexe très explicite. Pour être honnête, si je n'avais pas eu à jouer le rôle d'un proxénète, j'aurais fermé les yeux, par respect pour Jasper. La fille qui était en train de se faire stimuler devant nos yeux n'était nulle autre qu'Alice, et on pouvait nettement l'entendre gémir à travers les hauts parleurs de chaque côté de l'écran. Elle était installée à califourchon sur une structure en forme de pyramide munie de phallus artificiels qui semblaient la pénétrer à la fois de façon anale et vaginale et qui bougeaient de haut en bas en émettant des vibrations.

En plus d'être soumise à l'action de cette singulière machine, il y avait un homme qui s'affairait sur sa poitrine avec des ventouses et un autre qui travaillait son clitoris avec un Sqweeler. Il devait y avoir quelqu'un qui manipulait la caméra qui la filmait, car l'image changeait de plan toutes les quinze secondes, et lorsqu'elle se déplaça derrière Alice, je pus voir qu'elle avait les mains liées dans son dos et qu'elle était sanglée après l'appareil. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être cet engin dont Laurent avait parlé et qui avait pour nom orgasmotron. Au moment où j'émettais cette hypothèse dans ma tête, Alice cambra le dos et elle cria plus fort, manifestement en train d'éprouver un orgasme fulgurant. Elle envoya sa tête en arrière et la caméra nous montra un gros plan de son sexe ruisselant qui subissait toujours l'assaut du phallus mécanique tandis que l'homme qui manipulait le Sqweeler disparaissait hors du champ de la caméra.

Je m'apprêtais à poser une question, mais Laurent ouvrit la bouche au même moment pour s'adresser à sa greluche. « Irina, pour l'amour du ciel, cesse de te masturber devant nos invités! »

Je tournai la tête dans la direction de la blonde, et je m'aperçus qu'elle avait placé une main entre ses jambes nues et qu'elle se caressait sans gêne, les yeux rivés à l'écran. J'aurais sans doute été excité moi-même si la vedette du film que j'étais "forcé" de visionner n'était pas la meilleure amie de ma compagne et bientôt la fiancée de Jasper.

« Viens donc me sauter, mon grand, si tu ne veux pas que je me donne en spectacle devant ces messieurs, » fut tout ce qu'Irina trouva à lui répondre.

Il haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur nous. « Alors, est-ce que cette fille à la chatte si juteuse est celle dont tu me parlais tout à l'heure, et que tu devais partager avec ton acolyte pendant que l'autre serait avec un client ? » Demanda-t-il.

« En effet, » répliquai-je, « et plus je la regarde, moins j'ai envie de la voir se faire tripoter par ces deux pervers qui participent au film avec elle. D'ailleurs je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce que vos films ont de si particuliers par rapport aux films pornos habituels et pourquoi des hommes sont prêts à se ruiner pour les visionner… »

Dans ma vision périphérique, je pouvais voir que Jasper mourait d'envie de sauter à la gorge de Laurent pour lui faire cracher l'adresse du bunker. « Patience, » murmurai-je en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« C'est très simple, » répondit Laurent. « Ces films ne sont vus qu'en circuit fermé par une poignée de clients sélects, ils sont _live_ et les clients peuvent communiquer avec le réalisateur pour passer une commande spéciale à l'avance ou faire des demandes à mesure que la scène se déroule à l'écran. »

Jasper essaya de garder une expression neutre pour s'informer. « Veux-tu dire que la petite poule de mon employeur est en train de se faire enculer par une machine parce qu'un des clients d'Aro a demandé que ce soit ça qui se passe dans la scène ? »

« Mais oui, parfaitement. Et tout à l'heure, avant d'aller au café avec Irina, j'ai vu cette même fille se faire administrer une douche anale, et elle avait l'air au septième ciel, les amis; c'était très plaisant à regarder… Les clients peuvent visionner ces scènes de partout à travers le monde avec un code d'accès au réseau. Ils peuvent faire des paris sur le nombre d'orgasmes qu'une fille va avoir pendant une scène, et s'ils sont prêts à faire le voyage jusqu'ici, les gagnants ont la possibilité de passer une nuit au Ritz avec la fille en question. Tous les clients d'Aro sont archi riches et ne se privent pas de ce privilège, mais c'est très rare qu'ils arrivent à parier le bon nombre, par contre… Alors qu'en pensez-vous, messieurs ? Si vous acceptez de nous laisser continuer à utiliser ces deux filles, vous pourrez les récupérer dimanche avec l'argent qu'elles auront rapporté… »

Je prétendis de négocier avec Jasper. « Faisons croire à cet abruti que nous sommes prêts à accepter son entente à condition de pouvoir parler aux filles d'abord, » marmonnai-je encore.

Mon ami se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Bon, je suppose que si je ne veux pas créer d'incident diplomatique je serais aussi bien d'accepter cette proposition, mais à une condition cependant : je veux voir ce bunker de mes yeux afin de pouvoir prévenir mes filles Bella et Alice de cet arrangement, et m'assurer qu'elles sont bien traitées entre les scènes. »

La mine de Laurent s'assombrit. « J'avais plutôt l'intention de te présenter à Aro pour régler les détails et lui emprunter sa Nessie en attendant que tu récupères ta marchandise… Peut-être que tu pourrais enfin me dire ton nom. »

Il se servit de la télécommande pour éteindre l'écran géant. Il était temps ; je n'en pouvais plus d'entendre Alice gémir comme une dévergondée. Ma seule consolation présentement était que nos compagnes ne semblaient pas avoir été violentées. Enfin, j'avais seulement vu Alice, mais Bella serait sans doute la prochaine à apparaître à l'écran et je ne tenais pas du tout à la contempler dans une scène semblable à celle que je venais de voir. Je bouillonnais de colère et je dirigeai celle-ci contre Laurent tandis que Jasper faisait à nouveau claquer ses jointures pour se montrer menaçant.

« Je pense que tu ne saisis pas très bien la situation, sale petite vermine, » dis-je en commençant à me lever. « J'ai essayé d'être poli avec toi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous sommes copains, cher Laurent, et en ce moment j'ai la curieuse impression que tu cherches à gagner du temps et à me faire perdre le mien. Je veux bien faire un arrangement avec ton patron, mais seulement si je suis certain que ce bunker n'est pas un endroit miteux. Et je te rappelle que je n'ai qu'à claquer du doigt pour que mon acolyte défigure la belle Irina, qui, si j'ai bien compris, est la fille de ton employeur, justement. Je ne crois pas qu'il serait très content de ne plus reconnaître son visage en rentrant de déjeuner… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ce connard ? Pourquoi tu es tout pâle, chéri ? » Questionna Irina en voyant Laurent perdre le peu de couleur qu'il avait au départ.

« Ce type est d'accord pour prêter ses filles à ton père, mais auparavant il veut voir le bunker, et si je ne coopère pas, il va demander au mec qui l'accompagne de te flanquer une volée. Et crois-moi ma jolie, les proxénètes américains sont encore plus violents que les européens… »

Je pensais que la blonde platine allait s'énerver à la suite de cette déclaration, mais pas du tout. Elle rétorqua, « Eh ben qu'est-ce qu'on attend, alors ? Tu sais que j'adore me pointer au bunker pour pouvoir jouer avec les accessoires, en particulier la fameuse chaise à… »

« Ça suffit, Irina ! Tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser que ce salopard me tient par les couilles à cause de toi ! »

« Tant qu'il ne te les arrache pas, tout baigne ! » S'esclaffa-t-elle.

Décidément, Laurent et sa compagne étaient de drôles de numéros. Dommage que Jasper ne saisisse rien à leur engueulade…

Elle poursuivit sur sa lancée pendant que l'autre ouvrait la porte et que nous sortions du fumoir à sa suite. « T'es même pas foutu de me protéger avec ton canif ! Heureusement que tu es capable de bander sur commande, sinon tu ne servirais à rien du tout… »

Je dus mettre un terme à son babillage de nymphomane. « Écoutez-moi tous les deux au lieu de vous chamailler comme des adolescents frustrés ! Voici ce qu'on va faire : toi, Laurent, tu vas dire à la charmante Gianna que tu as réussi à nous convaincre de nous abonner à votre service, et pendant ce temps-là nous allons quitter les lieux avec Irina et t'attendre à la voiture. C'est une Peugeot 508 et elle est garée sur la rue Gabrielle, un peu plus haut que l'adresse du café. N'essaye pas de faire le malin avec nous si tu ne veux pas qu'on abîme _ta _marchandise. »

Laurent préféra ne rien ajouter et se contenta de hocher la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris. Nous redescendîmes l'escalier en colimaçon et j'attrapai le bras d'Irina pour l'obliger à me suivre une fois que nous fûmes rendus en bas des marches. Jasper se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie et nous ouvrit la porte. Je ne me retournai même pas pour vérifier ce que Laurent faisait. S'il ne voulait pas qu'on disparaisse avec sa petite amie, il avait intérêt à suivre mes instructions.

En quelques minutes nous atteignîmes la voiture de location et j'ordonnai à Irina de s'asseoir à l'arrière sous la surveillance de Jasper. À peine avais-je fermé ma portière que je vis Laurent s'approcher dans le rétroviseur. Il grimaça en réalisant que sa compagne était sous bonne garde.

Lorsqu'il fut assis, je l'avertis, en anglais, « Si tu as une arme blanche sur toi, comme l'a laissé entendre ta greluche, je te conseille de ne pas tenter de t'en servir, parce qu'alors c'est elle qui va payer pour tes bêtises. »

Il me lança un regard outré pendant que j'engageais le véhicule dans la circulation. « Pas besoin de le répéter dix fois, bordel de merde ! Je suis pas sourd, moi. Dirige-toi vers le dix-neuvième arrondissement. T'as de la chance on est tout près. On devrait y être dans moins de dix minutes. Mais après, faut revenir discuter avec Aro, hein ? »

Je n'avais certainement pas l'intention de revenir dans le voisinage pour faire la connaissance du fameux Aro une fois que nous aurions récupéré nos compagnes, mais je devais continuer cette mascarade au moins jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dans le bunker, et peut-être plus longtemps si les gens là-bas avaient des armes à feu pour contraindre les filles à se laisser faire. Il était clair qu'Alice avait été forcée à tourner la scène dans laquelle nous l'avions vue. Peut-être même qu'on leur donnait de la drogue pour qu'elles soient plus amorphes et qu'elles n'essaient pas de montrer leur détresse à la caméra. Allez savoir…

« Mais oui, Laurent, après on va voir le papa d'Irina et on lui échange sa fille contre cette catin dont tu nous as parlé, tel que prévu, » le rassurai-je.

Je suivis les directions qu'il continua de me donner, et bientôt la Peugeot 508 arriva en vue d'un immense terrain vague. Pas étonnant, si le bunker était situé quelque part sous terre, à l'abri des regards, qu'Aro puisse gérer son "entreprise" en toute impunité. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander depuis combien de temps il prenait des filles en otages sexuels. Cependant, je n'allais pas poser de questions à Laurent parce que maintenant plus que jamais il était capital qu'il continue à croire que je n'étais ici que pour "vérifier l'état de mes poules".

Il m'indiqua l'endroit où je devais me garer et il sortit son propre cellulaire pour passer un appel. « Allô, James ? Tu peux m'ouvrir la trappe ? Il faut qu'on discute… »

Il descendit de la voiture et nous fit signe de le suivre. Une fois hors du véhicule, Jasper s'empara fermement du bras d'Irina pour bien montrer à Laurent qui des deux clans avait le contrôle de la situation. La blonde habillée comme une prostituée ne se gêna pas pour lui envoyer toutes sortes d'insultes par la tête – qu'il ne comprenait pas – si bien qu'il fut obligé de mettre sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Nous entendîmes un bruit métallique près de nous et je réalisai que c'était la trappe mentionnée par notre guide qui était en train de s'ouvrir. Une fois ouverte, je vis qu'elle accédait à un escalier très raide qui descendait dans les entrailles du terrain vacant.

Laurent s'engagea le premier dans les marches mais je m'assurai d'être juste derrière lui et il pouvait presque sentir mon souffle dans son cou. Irina me suivait, mon ami la tenant toujours par le bras.

Lorsque nous fûmes enfin parvenus en bas des marches, je regardai attentivement autour de moi, et une expression dégoûtée traversa mon visage. Nous nous trouvions bel et bien dans une sorte de bunker, et à première vue l'endroit était dépourvu de tout confort. À ma droite il y avait une espèce de coin salle à manger sommairement meublé, tandis qu'à ma gauche je pouvais distinguer une aire avec des douches et des toilettes sans cloison. Et, bien entendu, au fond de cette salle glauque éclairée seulement par quelques néons, se trouvaient les décors pour tourner les fameuses scènes pornos en directe.

Très vite je cherchai mentalement un moyen de récupérer Isabella et Alice sans provoquer de commotion. Jasper avait beau être un expert en arts martiaux, si les individus qui tenaient les filles captives étaient armés, je voyais mal ce qu'il pourrait faire pour les neutraliser. Il valait définitivement mieux tenter de négocier.

Une femme rousse toute de noir vêtue était occupée à installer le décor pour une nouvelle scène, semblait-il. Elle releva la tête et nous aperçut, et je la vis nous faire un grand sourire. Pourquoi donc paraissait-elle si contente de nous voir ? Elle se dirigea vers nous sans que Laurent n'ait eu à ouvrir la bouche. En attendant qu'elle soit à portée de voix, je tentai d'extraire quelques informations à celui-ci. « Dis-moi, Laurent, combien y a-t-il de personnes en permanence dans ces lieux ? »

« Il y a quatre employés permanents pour s'occuper des filles : Victoria, James, le réalisateur, Demetri et Felix. Les filles dorment dans une chambre au fond de la salle et elles mangent de la bouffe de resto à tous les repas. »

« On parle de combien de nanas, au juste ? » Questionna à son tour Jasper.

« Cinq, si on inclut vos deux poulettes, Alice et Bella. Les autres sont des filles qui ont accepté de travailler pour Aro en échange de nouveaux papiers d'identité… »

Je me demandais si ce qu'il disait à propos des autres filles était véridique. Quelque chose me disait qu'il me mentait de façon éhontée. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance puisque la première chose que nous ferions une fois sortis d'ici serait précisément d'alerter les autorités à propos de ce business dépravé et illicite.

« Eh bien, Laurent, je ne pensais pas te revoir si vite, » lança la rousse quand elle nous eut rejoints. « Alors, il paraît que tu voulais discuter ? Serait-ce pour m'annoncer que tu as enfin trouvé des remplaçants à Felix et Demetri ? Ce ne serait pas trop tôt, compte tenu que ces deux imbéciles n'arrêtent pas de gaffer… et tout ce qui les intéresse c'est de sauter les filles entre les scènes. Mais là, j'en avais ma claque et je les ai envoyés m'acheter des clopes et du chocolat au Monoprix… » Elle nous dévisagea tour à tour, Jasper et moi, avec des yeux remplis de convoitise.

Cette fille avait l'air de croire, tout comme Gianna avant elle, que Jasper et moi étions ici pour passer une "audition". Ha ! Ha ! J'étais prêt à parier que si je lui disais qu'elle avait visé juste, elle voudrait servir de cobaye sur le champ… Mais mon expertise en matière de plaisir sexuel, il n'y avait que ma bien-aimée qui avait le droit d'en profiter.

Encore une fois Laurent dut remettre les pendules à l'heure. « Non, Victoria, ces messieurs ne sont pas ici pour remplacer nos deux maîtres de l'orgasme. Il se trouve que les poulettes que j'ai ramenées ce matin sont leur propriété, et ils sont disposés à nous les prêter jusqu'à dimanche, mais ils voulaient d'abord s'assurer des conditions dans lesquelles nous les maintenons captives ici. »

Le sourire de la dénommée Victoria s'effaça comme il était apparu. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'amener ces types ici ? Ils vont vouloir récupérer leur marchandise illico, c'est évident ! »

Laurent haussa les épaules dans un geste défaitiste. « Le problème, Vic, et d'ailleurs tu aurais dû t'en apercevoir, toi qui te crois si maligne, c'est que ces messieurs ici présents tiennent Irina en otage, et que je suis obligé de leur obéir au doigt et à l'œil depuis qu'ils ont récupéré le portable de la brunette au cheveux longs… »

« Comment diable ont-ils fait pour te retracer ? » L'interrompit la belle rousse, de plus en plus furieuse.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, Vic ! » soupira l'autre. « Mais c'est d'un proxénète et de son homme de main qu'on parle, et lui aussi fait affaire avec des clients bourrés de fric. Je suppose qu'il doit avoir fait installer des localisateurs dans les cellulaires de ses filles pour être en mesure de les suivre en tout temps. »

« Eh bien, le moins qu'on puisse dire, » continua Victoria en s'adressant à moi, « c'est que tu as foutrement bien appris à tes putes comment mentir. C'est pas possible toutes les conneries qu'elles m'ont racontées ! »

Je lui fis un sourire entendu. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles t'ont dit, mais sache que je choisis toujours mes filles selon leur capacité à tenir une conversation, histoire de pouvoir distraire les clients avec leur bavardage en même temps qu'elles s'acquittent de leur besogne principale, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, beauté fatale. »

J'avais vite fait de réaliser que la carte de la séduction serait sans doute la plus judicieuse avec cette femme qui semblait être en charge du bunker. Elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée en entendant ma réplique.

« Cela dit, » poursuivis-je sans lui donner le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, « il est vrai qu'après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil sur les lieux, j'ai décidé que mes filles méritaient mieux que ce trou miteux durant leur séjour à Paris. Voyez-vous, chers amis, M. Robichaud, le client que Bella devait rencontrer, avait l'intention de la sortir dans les meilleurs endroits de la capitale pendant les trois jours durant lesquels elle lui tiendrait compagnie… »

« Où veux-tu en venir, mon grand ? » Demanda Victoria en changeant complètement d'expression.

Jasper devait être à bout de patience car c'est lui qui répondit à ma place, « C'est très simple, pouffiasse, si dans dix secondes tu n'es pas allée chercher les deux poulettes de mon employeur, je casse le cou d'Irina, et tout ce qu'il te restera à faire sera d'avertir Aro de préparer ses funérailles. »

Victoria reporta son attention sur Laurent qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. « Non mais je rêve ou quoi ? Il est sérieux, là, ce type qui a l'air d'avoir un manche à balai fourré dans le cul ? » Demanda-t-elle en français.

« J'ai bien peur que oui, » marmonna l'autre. « C'est un ancien champion d'arts martiaux, » ajouta-t-il.

Victoria s'éloigna vers le fond de la salle en maugréant, « J'espère au moins qu'Aro n'est pas au courant que sa fille est tenue en otage, sinon tu n'es pas mieux que mort, Laurent. »

« Pour qui tu me prends, Vic ? Évidemment qu'Aro n'est pas au courant! D'ailleurs il va falloir taire toute cette affaire une fois que ces deux types vont avoir récupéré leur bien. »

Victoria ouvrit une des portes au-delà des installations de tournage et je l'entendis hurler, « James, laisse cette petite Jane tranquille deux minutes et viens m'aider ! On a de la visite qui est venue reprendre ce qui lui appartient… »

Peu après, un homme au torse nu sortit de la pièce adjacente. Il était plutôt trapu et ses cheveux blond cendré flottaient librement sur ses épaules. Même de loin je pouvais voir qu'il avait une sale gueule. Il suivit Victoria dans l'autre pièce, et quand tous les deux réapparurent, il tenait Alice dans ses bras. À mon grand soulagement, elle avait des vêtements sur le dos. Ils revinrent vers nous et je fronçai les sourcils; Jasper eut la même réaction. Et pour cause. En la voyant de plus près, je me rendais compte que sa compagne gisait inerte dans les bras du dénommé James.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, pour l'amour du ciel ? Pourquoi est-elle inconsciente ? » Ne put s'empêcher de s'enquérir mon ami.

« Elle n'est pas inconsciente, espèce d'idiot, elle dort comme une souche, » répondit James, avec l'accent britannique. « Je pense qu'elle a eu une overdose de plaisir ce matin… » Et en disant ça, il éclata de rire.

Je dus me retenir pour ne pas lui sauter à la figure. Si nous n'avions pas fait irruption dans le bunker, il aurait sans doute essayé de profiter d'Alice et de Bella, putain de bordel.

« Et où avez-vous caché l'autre fille, celle que je réservais pour un client ? » Demandai-je en réalisant que personne ne bougeait pour retourner chercher ma compagne.

James rit encore plus fort avant de me répondre, « Manque de pot, le rouquin, elle s'est tirée avec le livreur du restaurant, et ça fait déjà un sacré bail… »

« Quoi ? » M'exclamai-je, et au même moment j'entendis la voix de Laurent qui répétait ma question en écho.

« Et pourquoi personne ne m'a téléphoné pour me prévenir ? » Questionna-t-il, totalement décontenancé.

« On a essayé de te joindre, triple con, » railla Victoria, « mais tu devais être en train de baiser Irina parce que t'as jamais répondu à ton putain de cellulaire ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Marmonna Jasper dans mon dos. Il avait placé son bras autour du cou d'Irina et il n'aurait eu qu'un geste à faire pour mettre fin à ses jours en le lui brisant.

Il avait parlé trop bas pour que les autres puissent l'entendre.

« On leur demande l'adresse du resto et on s'y rend en gardant Irina en otage pour les empêcher de tenter quoi que ce soit contre nous, » murmurai-je en retour.

« Vous êtes vraiment une bande de petits merdeux, » poursuivis-je en m'adressant à James, Laurent et Victoria. « Vous mériteriez que je communique immédiatement avec votre patron pour lui signaler à quel point vous êtes incompétents. Et d'ailleurs je ne me gênerai pas pour le faire si vous ne me donnez pas tout de suite l'adresse du resto qui livre la bouffe dans cette planque minable. Et autant vous avertir aussi que si je ne retrouve pas Bella Swan dans ce foutu restaurant, je ne vous rendrai pas Irina vivante. Vous irez récupérer son corps dans la Seine, est-ce que c'est clair? »

Victoria croisa les bras comme si elle voulait me défier. Elle n'avait pas l'air de me prendre au sérieux. Je sortis une carte d'affaire que j'avais subtilisée sur le bureau de Gianna lors de notre passage à l'hôtel particulier. « Ah, il y a trois numéros sur cette carte : A. Volturi, M. Volterra et C. Curvato. Quelque chose me dit que si je compose le premier, je vais tomber sur Aro… »

Je sortis mon BlackBerry et commençai à appuyer sur les touches.

« Arrête, fais pas le con ! » S'exclama Laurent en comprenant ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

C'est lui qui avait le plus à perdre dans cette histoire car c'était sa faute si j'avais réussi à interférer dans les activités du bunker. S'il n'avait pas eu l'idée stupide de s'approprier le téléphone de Bella en premier lieu, Jasper et moi n'aurions pas pu le retracer.

« Le restaurant est situé au n°54 de l'avenue Mathurin Moreau. C'est tout près d'ici, de l'autre côté du canal, » finit-il par cracher.

Je me tournai vers celui qui tenait Alice dans ses bras. « James, tu vas monter là-haut avec mon homme de main et tu vas déposer ma poule sur le siège arrière de ma voiture. Et surtout, essaye de ne pas la réveiller. »

Dans les circonstances actuelles, c'était une bénédiction qu'Alice soit endormie. Si elle se réveillait ici et qu'elle apercevait Jasper, elle lui sauterait probablement dans les bras et notre couverture tomberait à l'eau.

Je regardai James monter prudemment l'escalier avec Alice à la suite de Jasper et Irina qui était restée muette comme une tombe depuis que mon ami lui avait mis la main sur la bouche en sortant de la Peugeot. James avait l'air blasé, et pas dangereux pour deux sous. Après tout, il ne faisait rien d'autre de ses journées que filmer des chattes ruisselantes et les fourrer entre les scènes…

Je sortis le portable de Bella et le lançai à Laurent avant de me diriger à mon tour vers l'escalier qui menait à l'air libre. Il attrapa l'appareil et me regarda, confus.

« Je vais t'appeler sur ce cellulaire quand j'aurai remis la main sur Bella. Tu pourras venir chercher Irina au restaurant une fois que j'aurai disparu dans la nature avec mes filles et mon acolyte. N'oublie pas que je peux savoir où tu te trouves grâce au localisateur, alors n'essaye pas de me suivre pour reprendre Irina avant que je ne communique avec toi. Et aussitôt que tu seras avec elle, je veux que tu détruises ce putain de téléphone, d'accord ? »

Il fit un signe affirmatif et je me dépêchai de remonter les marches. Décidément ces trois crétins devaient avoir terriblement peur d'Aro pour vouloir à tout prix le garder dans le noir à propos de leurs démêlés avec moi. Bien entendu la situation serait différente si je ne tenais pas la fille de celui-ci en otage. J'allai rejoindre les autres à la voiture. Jasper était assis à l'arrière avec Irina d'un côté et Alice de l'autre, mais cette dernière était à moitié affalée sur ses cuisses.

Je m'adressai à James une dernière fois. « Va retrouver les autres en bas et attends mon coup de fil avec Laurent. Je vais faire démarrer la voiture seulement lorsque j'aurai vu la trappe se refermer sur toi. »

Je m'assis à l'avant de la voiture et le regardai s'éloigner dans le rétroviseur. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que j'allais sur le champ alerter la police pour qu'on vienne libérer les filles qui étaient encore captives dans le bunker…

**ooooo**

**BPOV**

_« Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux, Bells ? » Me demanda Jacob en me regardant droit dans les yeux__._

_Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il remette tout ce que je faisais en question ? _

_J'aurais pourtant dû être habituée puisque ça__ durait depuis notre plus tendre enfance. « Tu es sûre que tu veux un troisième biscuit ? » « Tu es sûre que cette fille est vraiment ton amie ? » « Tu es certaine de vouloir apprendre à conduire une moto ? »_

_Celle-là, il me l'avait posée la semaine dernière, lorsque j'étais arrivée chez mon père pour y passer les vacances estivales. J'avais presque seize ans, nom d'un chien ! Bien sûr que je voulais apprendre à conduire une moto ! Ce serait déjà un début. Si mon père voyait que j'étais bonne derrière le guidon d'une motocyclette, il penserait sûrement que j'étais mûre pour apprendre à conduire une voiture._

_**Tu veux dire si tu ne te tues pas sur la moto avant…**_

_« J'en ai assez de tes questions stupides, Jake ! Je ne te l'aurais pas demandé si je n'y avais pas réfléchi longuement, figure-toi, » répondis-je, sur le point de me fâcher._

_Le hic, c'est qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'énerve en ce moment. En fait, il fallait que je sois le plus détendue possible…_

_« Pourquoi es-tu si pressée ? Tu n'as que quinze ans, bordel ! » S'entêta mon meilleur ami._

_« Toutes les filles de ma classe l'ont déjà fait, » dis-je en affectant une moue boudeuse._

_« Il va falloir que tu trouves une meilleure raison que ça si tu veux me convaincre, » soupira Jacob. « J'ai l'impression que tu cherches seulement à être avec moi pour servir tes propres intérêts. Si moi je te demandais quelque chose, je ne sais pas si tu le ferais… »_

_Il se leva de mon lit et alla se planter devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. _

_« Tout dépend quoi, je suppose, » marmonnai-je._

_Je me sentais mal tout à coup. Je savais qu'il avait raison, du moins en partie._

_« Je voudrais qu'on se fréquente en amoureux avant de passer à cette étape là, Bells, et ça fait plusieurs fois que je te le dis, d'ailleurs. »_

_Jacob Black avait dix-huit ans et il rêvait d'une relation sérieuse avec une fille. Il rêvait d'une relation sérieuse avec moi… Mais moi je n'étais pas prête à m'engager sérieusement. Je voulais expérimenter avant. Sauf qu'en même temps, je ne voulais pas avoir l'air inexpérimentée avec les garçons de mon école._

_C'est pour ça que j'avais demandé à Jacob de me dépuceler, une semaine après qu'il ait commencé à me donner des leçons de conduite à moto. Après tout, un bon professeur est un bon professeur, non ? Je pensais qu'il allait dire oui sans hésiter, content d'avoir une fille qui pourrait le satisfaire sexuellement sans complications sentimentales. Mais non. Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'é__tait une petite amie, justement, avec tout ce que cela impliquait._

_Je pris une grande inspiration avant de continuer. « On ne peut pas se fréquenter de façon sérieuse, merde. Tu __demeures à La Push, et moi à Phoenix durant toute l'année scolaire. Notre relation serait vouée à l'échec dès le départ… »_

_« Alors c'est que tu ne m'aimes pas comme moi je t'aime, et ça ne sert à rien d'aller plus loin dans de pareilles conditions. Même si ça te ferait très plaisir, au bout du compte moi j'en souffrirais, » essaya de conclure mon ami d'enfance._

_Je m'affalai dans mon lit et commençai à retirer mes chaussettes. Je n'avais nullement l'intention d'abandonner la partie si vite. « Je ne t'ai pas demandé de prendre ma virginité au nom de l'amour. Je te le demandais au nom de notre sacro sainte amitié, Jake. »_

_Jacob se retourna brusquement pour me faire face. Il était très impressionnant du haut de ses deux mètres. Et très beau aussi, ce qui ne gâchait rien. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas capable de l'aimer d'amour ? Tout serait tellement plus facile si nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes…_

_« Bella, si j'acquiesce à ta demande, on ne pourra sans doute même plus être amis par la suite… Notre amitié ne doit donc pas compter beaucoup à tes yeux… »_

_Je continuai mine de rien à retirer mes vêtements tout en expliquant, sentant une boule se former dans ma gorge, « Je ne crois pas au grand amour, mais je ne tiens pas pour autant à me donner au premier venu. Tu devrais te sentir très honoré que je veuille m'offrir à toi pour ma première fois ! »_

_Mon ami revint s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le lit. « Tu es une drôle de fille, Bella Swan. Je pensais que les adolescentes rêvaient encore au prince charmant. »_

_« Elles rêvent peut-être au prince charmant, mais en l'attendant elles s'envoient en l'air à gauche et à droite, » répondis-je avec cynisme._

_« Tu sembles mépriser le comportement de tes copines, et pourtant tu es prête à joindre leur rang. Tu me déçois, Bells, » fit-il avec un sourire amer._

_Je décidai de tenter le tout pour le tout. « Très bien, si je ne peux pas obtenir ce que je veux avec toi, je vais aller voir Paul… »_

_Paul était un autre garçon de La Push, et il avait la réputation de ne pas se faire prier au rayon de la baise. Je savais que plusieurs filles des environs étaient déjà passées dans son lit. __Il se ferait sûrement un plaisir de s'occuper de mon dépucelage._

_Le rictus de Jacob s'accentua en m'entendant prononcer de telles paroles. « Tu es vraiment odieuse, tu le sais ça ? Avoir recours à ce genre de chantage avec moi ! J'ignore avec quel genre de filles tu traînes à Phoenix, mais je ne te reconnais plus ! »_

_Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de ma chambre, mais en quelques gestes lestes je me débarrassai de mon tee-shirt (sous lequel je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge) et je me précipitai sur lui avant qu'il ne tourne la poignée pour l'ouvrir._

_« Laisse-moi tranquille, Bella ! J'ai besoin d'aller réfléchir, » dit-il sèchement en essayant de me détacher de lui._

_Je le tenais par la taille et je voulais qu'il se retourne pour pouvoir admirer ma poitrine. Il ne pourrait certainement pas me résister s'il voyait mes seins. Mes copines m'avaient toutes dit que les garçons raffolaient des lolos…_

_Il se retourna, oui__, mais seulement pour s'emparer fermement de mes poignets afin de m'empêcher de le toucher. J'étais toujours collée contre lui et je pouvais sentir son érection au travers de son jeans. C'était clair que je lui faisais de l'effet, en tous cas._

_« Tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner de moi, Bells, parce qu'en ce moment, à cause de ton comportement de chienne en chaleur, j'ai seulement envie de te prendre de la même façon que mon bon ami Paul te prendrait, si c'est lui que tu choisissais, et crois-moi, ça ne serait pas la plus agréables des expériences pour une vierge… »_

_Je m'apprêtais à le traiter de dégonflé, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'émettre un son parce qu'à cette seconde précise la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée et Charlie fit intrusion dans ma chambre. En m'apercevant torse nu à proximité de Jacob qui me tenait toujours les mains, il crut probablement que ce dernier avait tenté d'abuser de moi. Putain de merde._

_« Foutre Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de trafiquer avec ma fille__, Jacob Black ? Sors d'ici tout de suite, sale garnement, et que je ne te reprenne jamais à rôder autour de Bella ! »_

_Jacob quitta ma chambre en claquant la porte et sans même tenter de se justifier. Quelques heures plus tard, mon père me reconduisit à l'aéroport pour me renvoyer chez ma mère. Tandis que je regardais par le hublot de l'avion, je sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues._

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Seth, ça fait cinq minutes que Bella pleure comme une fontaine. Va chercher Jacob, sinon elle risque d'avoir un choc en se réveillant… »

Mais si j'entendais cette voix douce et féminine qui venait de mentionner le nom de Jacob, c'est que je devais déjà être réveillée…

Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux. J'étais confuse au possible. La dernière chose dont je me rappelais, c'était d'avoir vu le visage de Jacob Black lorsque le livreur du restaurant avait enlevé son casque de moto. Que m'était-il arrivé par la suite ?

Je n'entendis plus rien pendant un moment, mais soudain la voix de mon ami d'enfance résonna dans la pièce, en même temps que je me faisais tapoter gentiment les joues. « Bella, petite, ouvre les yeux et dis-moi ce qui te fait pleurer comme ça. Est-ce que les gens dans le bunker t'ont fait du mal ? »

« Tu es sûr qu'elle se rappelle de toi, Jake ? » Entendis-je la voix féminine demander. « Mais tu as raison quand tu dis qu'elle n'a pas changé d'un iota. Pas étonnant que mon jeans lui aille si bien. On avait l'habitude de porter la même grandeur et d'échanger nos fringues… »

Je finis par ouvrir les yeux, réalisant par la même occasion qu'ils étaient vraiment mouillés de larmes, mais je ne répondis pas à la question de Jacob. « Où suis-je ? Et que m'est-il arrivé ? » M'enquis-je à la place.

Jacob était penché sur moi, et une jeune femme se tenait juste derrière lui. Je la connaissais elle aussi. C'était Leah Clearwater, la fille d'un ami de mon père, ce qui expliquait ce qu'elle venait d'évoquer. Et l'autre à qui elle s'était adressée tout à l'heure devait être son frère…

« Tu es tombée dans les pommes aussitôt après que je t'aie donné des vêtements pour te couvrir et que tu aies enlevé ton casque, » répondit-il en essuyant mes larmes du revers de sa main.

« Je me rappelle t'avoir demandé ce que tu faisais si loin de chez toi…, » dis-je en essayant de me redresser malgré mon extrême faiblesse.

Apparemment on m'avait allongée sur un lit, ce qui ajouta à ma confusion.

« … mais ensuite c'est la noirceur totale… »

« Je pense que tu as subi un choc nerveux, Bella, et que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu t'es évanouie, » poursuivit Jacob. « Tu veux m'expliquer ce que tu faisais dans le bunker d'Aro Volturi ? »

Je lui adressai un petit sourire de connivence comme à l'époque où nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde. « Oh, je pourrais te raconter les onze dernières années de ma vie en long et en large, Jake, mais pas avant que tu n'aies répondu à _mes_ questions. »

Jacob soupira et se tourna vers Leah. « Pourrais-tu aller chercher quelque chose à manger à Bella s'il te plaît ? Je pense qu'elle fait de l'hypoglycémie en ce moment, elle est toute pâle… »

Leah marmonna quelque chose que je ne saisis pas et sortit de la pièce qui selon toute vraisemblance était une chambre.

Les paroles de mon ami me firent sourire encore davantage. Mes crises d'hypoglycémie étaient notoires et avaient jadis fait avorter cette fameuse course à l'orgasme dont Edward aurait dû être déclaré le vainqueur. Edward ! Pourquoi diable n'avais-je pas pensé à lui téléphoner en sortant de l'avion ? Il m'avait dit qu'il attendrait mon appel avant de se mettre au lit… Mais ce n'était pas lui que je devais joindre de toute urgence, c'était la police, car Alice était toujours captive dans le bunker ! Quelle heure était-il ? Les pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête, m'empêchant de réfléchir de manière cohérente. Ma soudaine panique devait se voir sur mon visage car Jacob fronça les sourcils.

« Calme-toi, Bells. Tu es en sécurité ici, » tenta-t-il de me rassurer.

Comment pouvait-il dire un truc pareil ? Était-il de mèche avec les gens du bunker comme je l'avais d'abord soupçonné ? Essayait-il d'endormir ma méfiance ?

« Il faut avertir la police au plus vite, Jake ! Mon amie Alice est retenue captive dans le bunker ! »

« Je ne peux pas avertir les flics, » déclara Jacob sur le même ton que s'il avait dit qu'il allait faire beau demain.

« Comment ça tu ne peux pas alerter les flics ? » M'affolai-je. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et ça fait combien de temps que je poireaute ici ? Bon Dieu de merde, réalises-tu que tu me dois une montagne d'explications ? »

Il me dévisagea comme si je venais de l'envoyer promener. « Peut-être bien que je te dois des explications, mais je te ferai remarquer que tu n'es pas en reste, Bella Swan ! Onze putain d'années sans donner signe de vie ! Ça doit être un record quelque part, » lança-t-il avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

Ah, s'il voulait ressasser le passé, il allait être servi…

« Après ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, je ne voyais pas l'utilité de garder le contact. Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as traitée de chienne en chaleur ? »

Ses yeux devinrent de minces fentes. « Tu t'étais mise à poil et tu t'es jetée sur moi comme un démon succube ! Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé dire ? »

Je trouvai la force de m'asseoir pour lui répondre, « Je n'étais pas à poil, bordel, j'étais seulement topless ! »

« Ça n'a fait aucune différence aux yeux de ton père ! Il a pensé que j'avais essayé de profiter de toi et il ne m'a plus jamais adressé la parole par la suite. Et il m'aurait sans doute jeté en prison si en plus il avait appris que je t'avais initiée aux joies de la moto. N'oublie pas que j'étais déjà majeur à l'époque, moi. »

« Cessez de vous chamailler tous les deux, » gronda Leah en revenant dans la chambre avec un plateau contenant plein de victuailles qu'elle déposa directement sur le lit. Elle ressortit aussi vite.

C'est seulement à cet instant là que je remarquai que je portais un tee-shirt avec la Tour Eiffel dessus.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu foutais à Paris, » fis-je remarquer avec une voix plus calme.

« J'y ai ouvert un restaurant il y a six mois avec les copains de La Push. Si tu t'étais donnée la peine de demeurer en contact avec moi, tu saurais que je suis allé à l'école d'hôtellerie et que j'ai fait plusieurs stages en France durant mes années d'apprentissage. Je suis ici avec Leah, Seth, Sam, Emily et Vanessa. En fait, en ce moment tu te trouves dans l'appartement que nous partageons au-dessus du resto… »

« C'est bien joli tout ça, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu livres de la bouffe à une bande d'obsédés sexuels qui passent leurs journées sous terre à filmer des filles à poil contre leur gré, au lieu de prévenir la police à propos de leurs activités illicites, » l'interrompis-je en prenant une frite dans l'assiette à côté de moi. En plus des frites, il y avait tout un assortiment de sandwiches.

« Vanessa Wolfe est ma fiancée, Bella. Il y a deux mois, elle s'est fait enlever dans la rue par les sbires d'un mafioso du nom d'Aro Volturi. Il la garde prisonnière dans son repaire, et si je ne livre pas quotidiennement les repas aux personnes qui vivent dans son bunker, il a menacé de la violer à répétition. Et pire encore, si je préviens la police à propos de son enlèvement, il va la faire exécuter… »

Ce que mon ami d'enfance venait de me révéler était à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, mais je bafouillai quand même. « Je… je ne comprends pas comment ce Aro a pu vous choisir comme pantins… Il y a des milliers de restaurants à Paris… »

Jacob piqua dans l'assiette de frites et expliqua, « Aro est venu manger ici un jour et il a été impressionné par la qualité de ma cuisine. Par la suite il nous a fait espionner par les sbires dont je viens de te parler, Caius Curvato et Marcus Volterra. Crois-moi, tu ne voudrais pas rencontrer ces types quand tu te promènes toute seule la nuit dans une ruelle… »

« Dans ce cas, comment peux-tu être sûr que Vanessa est toujours en vie ? Je ne veux pas paraître pessimiste, mais les gens de la mafia ne sont pas des enfants de chœur… »

« On pourrait en effet se poser la question, mais tu peux être rassurée sur ce point; Aro communique avec moi tous les soirs et il me permet de parler avec ma petite amie pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Enfin, aussi bien qu'on peut aller dans de pareilles circonstances. »

« Et combien de temps va durer cette "collaboration", d'après toi ? N'y a-t-il rien que vous puissiez tenter ? » Demandai-je.

« Pas si je tiens à rester en vie moi-même, » répliqua Jacob. « Et ça vaut pour les copains de La Push aussi. Les sbires d'Aro nous espionnent jour et nuit pour être certains que nous ne commettons pas de bêtises. »

Je blêmis en réalisant la portée des dernières paroles de Jacob. S'il se faisait espionner, peut-être que les hommes de main d'Aro l'avaient vu revenir au restaurant avec moi et qu'ils allaient le prévenir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond au bunker…

Mon ami me laissa manger en silence pendant quelques minutes, puis il reprit, « Je pense qu'il serait temps que tu m'expliques comment _toi_ tu t'es retrouvée mêlée aux combines d'Aro. »

« Dans mon cas c'est très simple : je me suis fait kidnapper à l'aéroport de Roissy, ce matin, avec mon amie Alice Brandon. Tu te souviens d'elle, non ? »

« Bien sûr que je me souviens d'elle. Elle était sortie avec Seth pendant quelques mois. Je pense même que c'est lui qui a pris sa cerise… »

Il me décocha un autre sourire entendu.

« Eh bien je suis contente d'apprendre ça, Jake. Seth est un gentil garçon. C'est drôle quand même qu'elle ne m'ait jamais parlé de lui quand on se donnait des nouvelles au téléphone… »

« Seth m'a raconté que la mère d'Alice écoutait les conversations que sa fille avait au téléphone. Donc celle-ci devait surveiller ce qu'elle disait à ses copines. Il fallait qu'elle et Seth soient très discrets parce qu'ils se fréquentaient en cachette. Il est célibataire en ce moment… »

Jacob laissa sa phrase en suspens comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je lui annonce qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour Seth et Alice de reformer un couple. Cela me ramena à ce que j'étais en train de lui expliquer la minute précédente.

« Toujours est-il que le chauffeur de taxi à l'aéroport nous a conduites au bunker à la place de nous emmener à notre hôtel. Voilà, il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter, à part que… »

« À part que tu es une écrivaine célèbre qui a été invitée au Salon du Livre qui a lieu la semaine prochaine au Centre Pompidou, » termina Jacob.

Je relevai la tête pour le dévisager, estomaquée. « Attends une minute, là. Comment t'es au courant ? »

Ma question eut l'air de l'offenser. « Que tu es une écrivaine célèbre ? Charlie n'a pas arrêté d'être ami avec Billy, tu sais, et puis j'ai toujours suivi ta carrière de loin, de toute façon, contrairement à toi… »

« Ne recommence pas, » grognai-je en lui lançant une frite par la tête. Puis mon inquiétude reprit le dessus. « Il va pourtant falloir faire quelque chose pour Alice, » soupirai-je.

Jacob soupira lui aussi.

« Je sais que tu es venue à Paris pour affaire, mais Alice, elle, pourquoi t'accompagnait-elle ? » Finit-il par demander.

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je n'avais pas assez récupéré ou si je subissais une deuxième onde de choc nerveux, mais la pensée que ce qui arrivait à Alice était entièrement de ma faute me fit fondre en larmes de façon consciente cette fois-ci. Jacob repoussa le plateau et essaya de me consoler en me serrant dans ses bras. J'utilisai son tee-shirt pour essuyer mes yeux, incapable de stopper mes sanglots.

« Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû, Bells ? Si c'est le cas, je m'excuse… »

« Non, Jake, c'est juste que rien de ceci ne serait arrivé si je n'avais pas insisté pour qu'elle m'accompagne. Mais je me sentais tellement anxieuse hier avant mon départ, que je l'ai presque forcée à venir avec moi. Il faut absolument que je passe un coup de fil, et je n'ai plus aucune de mes affaires, » dis-je en reniflant bruyamment.

Jacob sortit un cellulaire de sa poche et me le tendit. « Tu peux te servir de mon téléphone si tu me promets que ce n'est pas pour alerter les autorités. »

Ce fut à mon tour de prendre un air offusqué. « Quelle heure est-il ? Je veux au moins qu'Edward sache que je suis arrivée à Paris comme prévu. Et qui sait, avec tous ses contacts, il sera peut-être en mesure de tirer quelques ficelles. »

Étant donné que mon ami restait étrangement silencieux, je regardai moi-même l'heure sur sa montre en lui empruntant son portable. Il approchait de 13h. Bon, Edward devait certainement être levé puisque ça voulait dire qu'il était près de 7h à New York. D'une main fébrile je composai le numéro pour le joindre. Au bout de deux sonneries, j'entendis sa voix de velours. « Edward Masen, » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

« Edward ! » soufflai-je avant d'être prise d'un autre accès de sanglots.

« Bella, chérie, si tu savais comme je suis content d'entendre ta voix… »

Il avait reconnu ma voix même si elle était toute enrouée. Il y avait tant de choses que je voulais lui dire, mais les mots restaient coincés dans ma gorge. Pendant que je tenais l'appareil collé à mon oreille, Jacob se leva et alla se planter devant une fenêtre, me laissant avec une vague impression de déjà vu.

« Dis-moi quelque chose, Bella. J'ai encore besoin d'entendre ta voix et de savoir que tu vas bien, » reprit Edward à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je vais bien, Edward, mais il est arrivé quelque chose à Alice… »

_Moi ça va, Edward, mais Alice est prisonnière d'une bande de pervers…_

« Je sais, trésor, » répondit-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ce qu'il disait n'avait pas de sens. Je hoquetai dans le téléphone. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Edward ? Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? »

« Alice est avec moi en ce moment, et Jasper aussi, et nous sommes en route pour venir te chercher. En fait nous sommes presque rendus à destination. »

Hein ? Est-ce que j'étais encore en train de rêver ?

« Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, Edward. Es-tu en train de me dire que tu es à Paris, et non à New York ? »

« Oui, mon amour, c'est ce que j'essaye de te dire. Maintenant je vais couper la communication parce que j'arrive devant le restaurant… »

« Comment sais-tu où je…, » balbutiai-je.

Mais j'entendis un clic et la tonalité fut coupée. Sans le réaliser, je laissai tomber le téléphone de Jacob sur le lit.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda celui-ci en se retournant vers moi.

Comment pouvait-il poser une question aussi saugrenue alors que ça faisait deux mois que rien n'allait plus dans sa vie ?

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je ne savais pas comment il réagirait si je lui répétais les paroles d'Edward. Paroles qui d'ailleurs m'apparaissaient totalement surréalistes… Je décidai de n'en rien faire.

« Il faut descendre au resto, Jacob. Quelqu'un dans la salle à manger va demander des informations à mon sujet dans quelques minutes si nous stagnons ici, » expliquai-je.

Jacob ne parut pas surpris outre mesure. Il pensait peut-être qu'Edward était mon éditeur… Il ramassa le plateau et passa devant moi une fois que j'eus ouvert la porte. Je le suivis à travers un long corridor qui débouchait sur un escalier que nous empruntâmes et qui menait directement à la cuisine de l'établissement. Il déposa le plateau sur un comptoir et m'entraîna vers le devant, où se trouvait la salle à manger. J'entrevis brièvement Seth, Sam et Emily qui étaient en pleine préparation des repas et qui continuèrent leur travail comme s'ils ne nous avaient pas remarqués.

La salle à manger était remplie aux trois-quarts, mais j'eus tôt fait de repérer la banquette où Edward, Jasper et Alice, de même qu'une inconnue aux cheveux blonds presque blancs venaient de s'installer. La poitrine à moitié nue de la blonde débordait sur la table devant elle. Bizarrement c'était elle qui était assise à côté de Jasper, et non pas Alice. Je fis un pas dans leur direction, mais Jacob me retint par le bras. « N'est-ce pas Alice que j'aperçois là-bas avec les deux types qui ont l'air de vedettes de cinéma et la fille d'Aro Volturi ? »

« Aro Volturi a une fille ? » Répétai-je bêtement.

« À laquelle il tient plus qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux, oui. C'est curieux qu'elle ne soit pas avec Laurent. J'avais entendu dire qu'ils étaient inséparables. »

Je levai la tête pour regarder mon ami droit dans les yeux. « De toute évidence il a dû se produire quelque chose puisqu' Alice a été secourue et que la fille d'Aro lui tient compagnie, » constatai-je.

« Tu connais les deux mecs qui sont avec elles ? » Interrogea Jacob.

Je pouffai de rire, mais c'était un rire de nervosité devant l'incongruité de la situation. « Viens avec moi, Jake. Il est temps que je fasse les présentations… »

Je lui pris la main pour l'inciter à me suivre. Parvenus à la banquette, je le relâchai et je sautai littéralement sur Alice qui manqua d'étouffer sous mes câlins. « Eh, doucement, Bella, je viens juste de me réveiller ! » Dit-elle en souriant faiblement, comme pour s'excuser de son manque d'enthousiasme.

« Moi aussi ! » M'exclamai-je en riant de plus belle, incapable d'élaborer davantage.

« Je croyais que tu allais me présenter à tes amis, Bells, » fit Jacob derrière moi.

Je ne l'écoutais plus qu'à moitié, car mon regard était maintenant planté dans celui d'Edward qui me dévisageait avec curiosité, comme s'il attendait des explications de ma part. C'était pourtant lui qui devait m'expliquer ce qu'il foutait là. N'était-il pas censé venir me rejoindre seulement lundi ?

« Mais je te connais, toi ! » s'écria Alice en observant Jacob de la tête aux pieds. « Tu étais le meilleur ami de Bella à l'époque où on habitait à Forks avec Rosalie et Esme. Jacob Black, c'est bien ça ? »

« En effet, Alice, je vois que tu ne m'as pas oublié toi non plus, » répondit mon ami en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Je me demandais quand Edward se déciderait à parler…

« Est-ce que c'est toi le livreur à moto qui est passé ce matin au bunker ? » Continua Alice.

« Oui, Alice, c'était lui, » répondis-je à la place de Jacob pour gagner du temps. « Ce restaurant lui appartient, et il emploie Seth, Leah, Sam et Emily pour l'aider à la cuisine. »

Alice ne sembla pas réagir en entendant prononcer le nom de Seth, mais je songeai qu'elle ne voulait peut-être pas que Jasper découvre qu'elle était déjà sortie avec lui dans une autre vie.

« Eh bien, puisque Bella ne semble pas pressée de vous présenter à moi, chers messieurs, mais qu'elle semble très bien vous connaître, puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes, et ce que fait Irina Volturi en votre compagnie ? » Interrogea mon ami d'enfance en fixant tour à tour Edward et Jasper.

« Je suis Edward Masen, PDG des entreprises _Softag_, et voici mon ami Jasper Whitlock, le fondateur des écoles d'arts martiaux _Dragon Rouge_. Il est le petit ami d'Alice, et je suis le petit ami de Bella, et à ce titre je tiens à te remercier de t'être occupé d'elle pendant que je ne savais pas où elle était, » répondit mon amoureux en détournant momentanément son regard de sur ma personne pour s'adresser à Jacob.

« Et comment avez-vous fait pour libérer Alice du bunker ? Comment avez-vous même fait pour trouver ce foutu trou à rats ? » Questionnai-je, éberluée.

Je commençais tranquillement à remettre les morceaux du puzzle en place dans ma tête. À présent j'étais en mesure d'imaginer qu'Edward et Jasper avaient voulu nous faire une surprise en arrivant à Paris plus vite que prévu. Ils avaient dû se rendre à l'Hôtel Récamier et y constater notre absence. Après, par contre, je ne voyais pas trop ce qui avait pu se passer…

« C'est très simple, Bella, » expliqua Jasper. « Nous avons pu retracer ton portable grâce au localisateur intégré qu'Edward y avait fait ajouter à ton insu, et il se trouve que c'est Laurent qui l'avait en sa possession, l'imbécile. Enfin, c'est une chance pour nous que ce type soit si con, mais pas pour Irina Volturi, car à cause de la bêtise de son amoureux, nous avons pu la prendre en otage en nous faisant passer pour de dangereux proxénètes. En résumé nous avons menacé de l'éliminer si Laurent ne nous conduisait pas au bunker. Et au cas où tu te demanderais pourquoi elle nous écoute depuis tout à l'heure sans rien dire, c'est qu'elle ne parle pas un mot d'anglais. »

« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais que comptez-vous faire d'elle à présent ? » Demanda Jacob.

Je me posais la même question…

« Nous avons fait croire aux gens du bunker qu'ils pourraient la récupérer lorsque nous aurions retrouvé Bella, » poursuivit Edward. « Mais bien entendu, il ne s'agissait que d'un bluffe, et à l'heure actuelle les forces policières ont fait main basse sur le bunker et ceux qui se trouvaient dedans… »

« Putain de merde, mais il ne fallait pas mêler la police aux magouilles d'Aro ! » S'emporta Jacob qui devint subitement livide.

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi donc ? »

Évidemment, Edward n'était pas au courant qu'Aro détenait une otage lui aussi, et il avait cru bien faire en alertant les flics.

« Parce qu'Aro Volturi détient ma fiancée Vanessa Wolfe prisonnière, et il a menacé de la faire tuer par ses sbires si je prévenais la police à propos de ses activités clandestines. »

« Aro a des sbires ? » Demanda Jasper sur un ton railleur. « Veux-tu dire les deux armoires à glace qui faisaient le pied de grue à deux coins de rue d'ici et que j'ai neutralisées en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour épeler le mot enculé ? Parce que si la réponse est oui, ils font dodo dans le coffre de notre Peugeot 508 de location en ce moment… »

« En fait, » renchérit Edward, « nous sommes seulement passés ici pour récupérer Bella, et nous nous apprêtons à retourner chez Aro pour lui échanger Irina contre une certaine Nessie… »

En comprenant où Edward et Jasper voulaient en venir, Jacob éclata de rire en se tapant sur les cuisses. « Y a pas à dire, vous êtes forts les mecs ! Attendez-moi une minute. Je vais aller prévenir les autres que je viens avec vous ! »

« Oh là, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait assez de place dans la Peugeot ! » Fit remarquer Alice en gloussant. « Est-ce que par hasard t'aurais pas pris un peu de poids avec les années, Jake ? »

« Oui da, et c'est pour ça que je vais vous suivre sur ma Ducati 848, » conclut le propriétaire du restaurant.

« Au fait, » demandai-je, « il s'appelle comment ton resto? »

« Le _Black Wolfe Shack_. »

« Wow, ça sonne très parisien, ça, » ironisai-je avant d'éclater de rire une fois de plus, me sentant heureuse et légère tout à coup.

Je fus bientôt imitée par les occupants de la banquette, sauf bien entendu Irina Volturi qui n'avait rien pigé à notre conversation très animée.

**ooooo**

« Qu'est-ce qu'Alice écrit d'autre dans son e-mail ? » S'enquit Rosalie en se penchant sur l'épaule d'Esme qui était installée devant son pc.

Elle était venue l'aider à rénover sa salle de bain. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Esme avait fait l'acquisition de ce condo en particulier si elle n'aimait pas la disposition des pièces à l'intérieur et qu'elle allait passer tous ses temps libres à les démolir pour ensuite les remodeler à son goût, mais comme elle adorait les travaux manuels, elle se gardait bien de critiquer son amie.

« Elle écrit que Jasper l'a demandée en mariage pendant un dîner croisière sur un bateau mouche, et qu'elle a failli laisser tomber la bague de fiançailles qu'il lui a offerte dans la Seine tellement elle était survoltée. Et aussi que l'Hôtel Récamier est un endroit romantique à souhait et qu'aux dernières nouvelles Bella et Edward n'ont toujours pas quitté leur chambre… »

« Hein ? Ça veut dire combien de jours, ça ? » Demanda l'ex top-modèle.

« Attends, laisse-moi compter… ils sont arrivés au Récamier mercredi soir et on est dimanche. Ça veut dire cinq jours, » répondit Esme.

« Je ne comprends pas que Bella préfère passer ses journées à baiser plutôt qu'à explorer la Ville Lumière. Elle est à Paris, nom de Dieu ! Mais bon, je suppose qu'elle essaye de se rattraper pour toutes les années où elle n'a pas éprouvé de plaisir avec ses amants… »

« Ah, il y a un post-scriptum à la fin du message d'Alice. _En passant, les filles, Bella m'a avoué hier qu'elle n'a jamais été frigide de sa vie et qu'en vérité Edward lui a procuré douze orgasmes pendant les deux premières heures qu'ils ont passées ensemble au spa dans les Catskills…_ »

Sur le coup Rosalie eut envie de crier, mais à la place elle alla démolir la cloison en carrelage rose et vert qui séparait le bain de la cabine de douche.

Esme sourit en se remémorant combien sa partie de jambes en l'air avec Carlisle avait été plaisante durant ce bel après-midi de septembre.

« Merci Bella, » murmura-t-elle. « J'espère que tu t'amuses bien à Paris… »

≈**o≈FIN≈o≈**

**Alors voilà, tel que promis je vous ai livré la conclusion de cette histoire avant que juillet ne soit terminé.**

**J'espère ****que ça vous a plu malgré l'absence de lemon, mais que voulez-vous, le contexte ne s'y prêtait tout simplement pas…**

**Parc****e qu'il m'a fallu 7 jours complets pour écrire ce chapitre, je n'ai pas pu traduire **_**Des gens comme nous**_** cette semaine. Je m'en excuse, et je vous reviendrai avec un nouveau chapitre dimanche prochain.**

**Comme toujours, merci à Evelyne-raconte de me relire.**

**À bientôt au détour d'une autre de mes fics.**

**Milk.**


End file.
